The Lion King 3: Royal Journey
by Kiara32
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are now on their journey to become royalty and expecting a cub. Just when everything seems peaceful, a mysterious lion named Thresh arrives at their doorstep, barely alive. His Pride was taken over by a group of amazingly strong, dark-colored lions call the Black Pride. Now most of the Pride, Kovu included, leave Kiara and 2 friends to save Thresh's Pride. COMPLETE!
1. Chatting

**Hi everyone! It's my first story! Enjoy and please review!  
This story was recently revised in 2010. It was originally written in 2005, so it starts off slow and rather juvenile. Just hang in there.  
(This story takes place right after the 2nd movie)**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King or any of the characters. Lion King and their characters are © to Disney

* * *

The Lion King 3: Royal Journey

Chapter 1: Chatting

All lions were taking time to relax and recover the day after the great battle between the Pride Landers and Outsiders. Many lions were resting, while others took interest into getting to know the new members. A few took to ignoring the new members since they were a little apprehensive to forgive the once vicious Outlanders. Now all Outlanders were Pride Landers. Mostly, all lions were just happy just to have the feud diminished, so they could all live in peace and happiness for once.

Kiara was especially happy that she could finally be with Kovu, and even had her parent's blessing. Simba had let go of his doubts and fears about the young lion.

Simba and Nala were basking in the sun on top of pride rock, keeping a watch over the resting and visiting lionesses. Kovu and Kiara were making rounds, checking wounds, and just talking. The duo walked over to and old light-brown lioness that used to be an Outlander. Kovu approached her.

"Good Morning, Mairu," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just fine. Not too many wounds."

"That's great." Kovu said, and then to Kiara, "Kiara, this is Mairu. She is a very wise lioness. I'd say she is the equivalent to Rafiki."

Kiara nodded, smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Mairu said dipping her head, then continued talking to Kovu. "I really like this pride. I've always wanted to leave Zira, but I was afraid she would send lionesses out after me and I would be on the run for the rest of my life!"

"I remember when Zira…" Kovu paused. He felt weird calling his mom by her name, but he no longer felt her as his mom. "Well, she was furious at our pride one day when she heard a rumor that someone wanted to leave. I had never seen her so mad!"

The old lioness chuckled. "Yes, that was me she heard about. I made the mistake of confiding my troubles to Tima. She then leaked it to Zira, but didn't use my name. I forgave Tima because she can't help but talk and talk and talk."

"Yeah." Kovu agreed, "She seems to have a knack for it."

Kovu and Mairu looked over to where Tima was sitting. Kiara followed their gaze to see a light yellow lioness with an odd triangular marking under her eye talking to Vitani. Vitani was obviously trying to end the conversation and escape, but Tima kept talking.

"Let's go help her out." Kovu said to Kiara, then said to Mairu, "It was nice talking to you."

"Take care you two. And Kiara?"

Kiara looked at her.

"I see great things in your future." she said with a smile.

Kiara returned the smile feeling excited about the future. Mairu laid down for a nap and the couple started to walk over to Vitani and Tima.

"And the little rascal ran through the grass and then up a tree! I was so excited I didn't know what to do!" Tima said enthusiastically.

"Heh, heh, yeah…" Vitani mumbled with a forced smile on her face. Tima was about to continue when Kovu walked over.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Tima, but I must speak with my sister." Kovu said politely.

"Oh," said Tima. "Of course! Go ahead! Bye Tani, nice talkin' to you!"

"You too." she said in return.

Tima smiled and walked away heading to the water hole. Vitani waited until Tima was out of ear-shot and then said, "Thank you."

Kovu laughed a little. "Sure thing. I know how Tima can be."

"Oh, Kiara." Vitani said. "You don't have to hide! I'm on your side now."

Kiara was standing behind Kovu. She wasn't really trying to hide. Kiara just wasn't sure if Vitani would actually like to talk to her.

"Oh… sorry. I'm just shy. Welcome to our Pride, Vitani."

"Thanks." Vitani said kindly. "I hope we can become good friends. And also, tell your mother I'm sorry for taunting her during out battle yesterday. I was rather caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Okay, I will." Kiara said with a weak smile.

"So Kovu, don't take this the wrong way, but, why did you betray mother?"

Kovu smiled. "I'm so glad I did." he replied. "After a few days with Kiara, I fell in love with her."

Kiara smiled.

"And seeing what this kingdom was like, I realized how wrong mom really was."

Vitani nodded. "I see."

"Thanks for being the first one to make a stand yesterday." Kovu said.

Vitani smiled. She looked very pretty with a smile on her face. Suddenly, there was a roar coming from pride rock. Simba was indicating that a lion-only meeting was about to take place. Simba then stepped away from the peak and walked over the cave. He sat by Nala.

"I guess we'd better go. We get to be up there too!" Kovu said excitedly.

Vitani smiled.

When Kiara and Kovu said their goodbyes, they walked to Pride rock and sat by Simba and Nala.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Hunting

**Hello again. Some shout outs to my first reviewers. Thank you to Katdrama, trinity-33, BeeKay84 and Amase. Read their stories too. Each of them is a very talented writer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Hunting

"Have a nice time, Kiara?" Nala asked her daughter when she and Kovu sat down next to them.

"Yes, it's very nice getting to know new lions." Kiara said with a smile, trying to impress her mother.

"Good." Simba said. His mane shone brightly in the morning sun. "Do you have many wounds? Should I get Rafiki to take a look at them?"

Kiara remembered her tumble with Zira. Kiara only had planned to knock the corrupted lionesses off balance to deflect her attack, instead she and Zira had actually rolled off a large cliff. This lead to Zira's decision to fall to her death rather than take help from Kiara. Kiara felt a little ashamed she hadn't been able to do more.

"No, Daddy, not any great wounds."

"Good. And you, Kovu?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, sir."

Zazu then flew over and perched himself upon Simba's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sire, but your subjects are waiting." he said.

"Oh," Simba said. "Of course. Thank you, Zazu. It's time for our meeting. Oh and Kovu? After this, I want to have a serious talk with you."

Kovu flinched. Kiara had warned him about _the talk_. He had no time to think about it as the four royals approached the peak of pride rock. Simba and Nala were in front while Kiara and Kovu were behind them. Simba looked at the lionesses below him. He saw the eight new lionesses that came from the outlands, and the six that were already in the pride. The two groups were sitting a noticeable distance from each other.

"Good morning," Simba said cheerily. "I hope everyone is well rested. If anyone has any serious wounds, feel free to talk with Rafiki. He can make medicine out of herbs for your wounds. Just make sure to listen to his instructions so any wounds will heal properly. This morning, I want to send out a hunting party. Nala will lead the hunt after this meeting. This will be our first hunting party with new allies, so I am asking everyone to listen to everything Nala instructs. Alright, Nala, you're next." He turned to her and smiled. She stood to address the Pride.

"I am only going to take five other lionesses with me. I want to take you five." She pointed at five former Outlanders. "Five lionesses will be all we need to hunt for today. The others will stay behind and watch the cubs and as always protect the others if danger comes. Okay ready? Let's move out!"

"Wait!" Simba said suddenly. "There's one more thing. I want to make it clear that no one must slay Timon and Pumbaa. If they are, the one who did so will also be slain. These are my friends, and I owe them my life."

There were a few murmurs amongst the former Outlanders, but Simba ignored them. He then nodded to Nala, and she motioned to the waiting hunting party to head out. Then she turned to Kiara, "Kiara, you come along too."

After saying goodbye to their mates respectively, Kiara and Nala ran down and off the rock and ran toward the fields of long yellow grass. The others followed. After a short distance of running, the hunting party came upon four zebras grazing quietly. Nala and her group were still a far distance from them. She turned to her hunting party.

"Here's the plan."

Nala told them the plan; it was a simple technique. Kiara felt pleased to be in the hunt, even though she had not finished her first hunting test. Soon Nala's plan was put into action. First, three lionesses went ahead of the zebras. When they passed the zebras, they were told to not look interested and just keep running so that the zebras would stay put. The plan worked. When the zebras looked at the three lionesses, and realized that they meant no harm, they continued munching on the grass. Nala had told the three to go far behind the zebras and wait for the remaining four to get into position.

"Okay, into position." Nala said to the remaining lionesses. "Follow my lead, only move when I do."

Kiara and the other two nodded and started to walk into position. All lionesses were in position so Nala took a step forward and the others mirrored her. She crept another silent step and kept going until they were closer to the herd. The zebras still didn't notice the lionesses. Kiara smiled.

_"Wow,"_ she thought. _"I'm actually hunting! Those zebras have no idea we've completely surrounded them!"_

They crept closer...and closer... and then...

"NOW!" Nala gave the signal and everyone attacked. The zebras were so shocked from the ambush. They didn't know what hit them. Without much chase, the seven lionesses had managed to catch three of them. Nala signaled to the others to gather.

"Great job! You all did wonderfully. See what happens when we work together? Our pride will be full for days!"

Some of the lionesses smiled or laughed at Nala's enthusiasm. Nala walked over to Kiara.

"I'm very proud of you." she whispered.

Kiara felt proud of herself, too.

They all went back to the pride lands, dragging the kills.

After the Pride had their fill of the prey, everyone continued talking, napping, or just relaxing. Kiara was with Kovu.

"So how was _the talk_?" Kiara asked her mate.

Kovu looked at her with a straight face. "Terrifying," he said. "No offence, but your dad scares me."

Kiara laughed. "At first you planned to murder him without mercy, but now you are afraid of him. I wonder what happened." she said and smiled, already knowing the answer.

Kovu nuzzled her. "Because I fell for you." he whispered.

Kiara smile grew and she purred. She nuzzled him back.

After a bit of purring, Kiara said, "So what did my dad say about..." She dropped to a whisper, "Us having a cub?"

Kovu practically leaped up. "You want cubs? Really?"

"Sure. Why not? I think I would be a great mom."

"Of course you would, Kiara. I'd be so happy to have a cub with you."

"So what did Daddy say?"

"Well he said stuff like, 'Always be where I can see you when you are with her. At night, always sleep at least a lion apart.' he's giving me rules to date you."

Kiara laughed. "Even though were sort of married since Rafiki gave us The Blessing in front of everyone."

Kovu nodded and smiled.

"Well I guess we should listen to him. I wonder when he will allow us to have a cub."

"Who knows?"

"I'll ask him sometime. I'm a good tail kisser. I'll say something like, 'Oh dad, your coat looks so handsome!'"

"That's my girl." Kovu said with a small chuckle. He licked her cheek. "Oh!" he said. "Your dad's looking this way."

Kiara smiled. "Let's move out of his sight."

Kovu and Kiara giggled as they crept away and continued their "kissing".


	3. Timon and Pumbaa are Annoying

**Just as a warning, I don't really like Timon and Pumbaa, so I'm sorry to those who are fans of them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Timon and Pumbaa are Annoying

The day continued on as everyone relaxed. Word went out that one of the former Outlanders was pregnant. The lioness had gotten pregnant when she was still at the Outlands when a wandering male she had met a sometime before was passing through.

Simba was talking to some former Outlanders, trying to get the whole story behind Zira and her plans. He realized how much Zira had brainwashed them to hate him. He also found out that a few of the former Outlanders thought Zira was full of it. Some just went along with her plans out of fear. Kiara and Kovu were watching the former Outlanders and Kiara was trying to learn their names.

"So the yellow one is Tima. I remember her." She started. "And the grey-brown one, Mairu, is the old medicine lioness, and the grey one there with spots under her eye is...uh..."

"Sanu," Kovu said. "She is a little prickly, so always be nice to her. Everyone kinda gives her space."

"Okay, so that's Sanu and the dark grey one is Omaru."

"No that's Tikana. The light grey one is Omaru." Kovu corrected.

Kiara growled. "Rrrr I'll never get it right." She said, discouraged.

Kovu looked concerned. "It takes time. You'll get it soon." he said with an encouraging nuzzle.

"I hope so. This is making me thirsty. Want to go to the waterhole with me?"

The couple took the trip down to the waterhole and started to drink at the edge by each other. Just to be a flirt, Kiara nudged Kovu with her shoulder and continued drinking with a smile. Kovu nudged back and smiled too. Kiara nudged harder and then Kovu did the same but even harder, knocking her off balance. Kiara put on a playfully angry face and then pounced on him, pinning him down. He laughed.

"Kiara, you're such a loser."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled him. She loved him more than anything in the entire-

"BOO!"

"Ahhh!" Kiara screamed and leapt back. Unfortunately, straight into the waterhole.

"Kiara!" Kovu shouted.

Kovu went to the edge of the waterhole and waited tried helping her out. Kovu turned around to see who had scared her and saw Timon and Pumbaa with big grins on their faces.

"Hey you two, that's not cool!" Kovu shouted while trying to help poor wet Kiara.

"It's not our fault that Kiara's such a scardy cat." Timon answered laughing. By now, Kiara was out of the water and was now shaking it off. Kiara gave Timon a mean look.

"I'm only joking, Princess." Timon said dryly.

Kovu was a bit upset. "Now look, she's drenched. What were you thinking?"

All Timon did was turn around and start walking away. "Whatever," he said.

Pumbaa followed suit. Kovu's eyes widened with surprise.

Kiara also looked shocked. She had never known Timon to act that way.

Then Kovu said, "Geeze, what a b-"

"Kovu!"

* * *

Later, Kovu and Kiara went to see Simba about Timon.

"Daddy?" she started.

"Yes?"

"We talked to Timon a little while ago and he's acting really..."

"Mean? Yes, I have noticed that. I've been wondering what's been up with him. And Pumbaa only does what Timon tell him to do. I guess I'll talk to him and see what's up."

"Be sure to tell us too!"

"I will."

* * *

**If anyone is curious as to what the lionesses mentioned at the beginning of the chapter look like, check out my Lion King fan art page. The links to that are in my profile/bio page on this site.**


	4. A Great Loss

Chapter 4: A Great Loss

That night, everyone cuddled up in the den. The two cubs that were in the pride were with their mother. Soon everyone drifted off to a soundless sleep. Everyone except Vitani. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep. She could not toss her feeling of loneliness. She decided to go out for a walk. She gently stepped over the sleeping lionesses and went outside. She got off pride rock and walked down to the waterhole. She sat down by the water's edge.

Vitani started to cry.

"Kovu and Kiara seem so happy together. I'm so jealous of them. I want to have those feelings for another, and for them to have feelings for me... But I have no one. I have _nothing_. No one loves me." She sobbed. "I'm worthless. I have no future. I'll be alone forever."

Vitani made herself feel worse and worse. No one was there to comfort her. She was dying inside, and no one could help her. Eventually she went back to the den and silently cried herself to sleep.

That morning, Simba decided to talk to Timon and see why he had been acting so differently lately. On the way to where Timon and Pumbaa usually hung out, Simba thought about what Timon had said to him a few days ago.

Flashback-

It was after the ceremony where Outlanders joined the Pride Landers. Simba had gone up to Timon and said,

"Hi Timon! How are you doing?"

Timon looked at Simba and said,

"Oh hi, Simba. I'm good. How is _your majesty_ doing this evening?"

Timon put a lot of sarcasm on 'your majesty.' Simba didn't really know if he was kidding or not.

"Timon, is there something bothering you?"

"Nah." he replied. Then said with a snide voice, "See you later, _Kingy_."

Timon walked away.

End Flashback-

"Maybe he was lashing out because he misses his home." Simba thought. "Maybe if he goes home for a while, he and Pumbaa will be happier."

Simba's thoughts were interrupted by a crunching sound. It was like twigs snapping...no...not twigs...bones.

Simba was immediately alert. He smelled blood. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He followed the crunching sound and then froze. A look of horror came across his face. Before him, somewhere around twenty feet away, was a male lion Simba had never seen before. He had yellow-orange fur with a black mane. He was tall, muscular, and he was also munching on Pumbaa. Timon's carcass lay beside him. Simba felt sick. All he could do was stare. He felt no emotion as the lion continued eating his best friend. Simba's breathing increased. He began whimpering. The intruding lion noticed this and looked up in alarm.

"Oh," he said calmly. "Friends of yours?"

Simba's blood boiled. His entire soul was set free.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Simba roared with all his might. He lunged at him but was easily knocked down by the very strong lion. Simba got up and tried again. Anger blinded him as he rammed into the lion and knocked him down. Simba took this opportunity to bite his neck. The lion's mane was thick, but the King still sunk his teeth in. The lion roared in pain and knocked Simba away. Simba fell against a large rock. It took him a moment to clear his head and get up. That was when Simba realized he was injured. He was bitten on his hind leg and it was bleeding profusely. Simba's vision was getting blurry. Through all the pain, Simba was full of deep anger and adrenaline and attacked again. But the lion was too quick, he hit Simba in the face with a powerful paw. He fell to the ground and saw the lion start to walk over to him.

_This is it. _Simba thought. _He's going to kill me._

Then, led by Nala, came thirteen lionesses and Kovu. Kiara and Sarabi ran to Simba and helped him up. Nala dug her claws into the ground at the sight of her injured mate.

"You are outnumbered, intruder, go away!" she growled to the lion. "Or die."

The lion looked like he was about to accept Nala's challenge, but then came to his senses, and realized how severely outnumbered he was. The lion backed away slowly and then turned to run. Simba was astonished. He was in so much pain, but he didn't care. His friends were dead and nothing could bring them back. He walked over to their carcasses and closed his eyes. He tried to shake off his tears, but more kept coming. He thrust his head into the sky and roared his sad cry. He howled until he ran out of breath and fainted beside his two best friends.

* * *

**Sorry again to the Timon and Pumbaa lovers out there. : (**


	5. Vitani's Decision

**Sorry about T and P everybody, I decided to take them out of my story. I just don't really like them that much D:**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vitani's Decision

Vitani came running when she heard Simba's second distraught roar. Nala had ordered her to watch the cubs before she went out with all the other lionesses, but she figured Mairu could watch them all the same. _Someone _had to go see what was going on and if Nala and Simba were okay. As she ran toward the sounds of distress, she saw a large male lion with deep wounds on his neck bolting from the scene. Vitani stopped running for a moment to watch him. He had a yellow-orange body with a black mane. He had thick limbs undoubtedly filled with muscles. Overall, he was a very attractive lion. Vitani wondered if he was the one causing all the trouble.

"Wait!" she called to him.

The lion looked back at Vitani but didn't stop running. He turned his head forward, and ran off at full speed. He was so fast that Vitani knew she could not catch him. She then remembered Simba, and ran in the direction of the roars. When Vitani arrived, she gasped.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned as she saw the unconscious king covered in blood.

"Vitani!" Nala shouted, standing over Simba. "You were supposed to be watching the cubs!"

"Yes, Your Highness, but I was worried, and thought you needed help. Mairu is watching the cubs now."

Nala's eyes softened.

"Your actions were honorable. I am glad you are here. You are strong and can help me carry Simba home."

Vitani nodded as she walked over to Simba and looked at him. In his arms were Timon and Pumbaa...or what was left of them, anyway. Vitani could put two and two together to guess what happened. Simba was embracing them in his sleep. After a bit of struggling, Nala and Vitani got under Simba's arms and carried him side by side.

Simba awoke to a familiar scent. The one who carried it was licking his leg. It stung.

"Ow!" he said.

"Simba!" Nala said. "You're awake! You've been sleeping for hours."

She nuzzled him.

"Am I going to live?" He muttered.

Nala chuckled.

"Of course. You only have a bump on the head and a few puncture wounds on your leg."

Simba tried to get up but found he could not.

"You should remain lying down. After a few days, you can get up."

"Grrrr I don't want to stay in bed." Simba looked around the den. No one else was there.

"Where are they?" Simba asked.

"Where are who?" Nala said already knowing who.

"Timon and Pumbaa! Where are they?"

"They...were buried. Once you can stand and move, you can go see their grave."

Just then, Rafiki stepped in. Simba didn't notice.

"No, I want to see them now." Simba said childishly, trying to stand up again.

"No, Simba! Rafiki is here to put medicine on your wounds. Lay down."

Simba continued struggling and actually stood.

"Simba! You'll worsen your wounds! Sit down." She ordered.

"Take me to their grave."

"Simba..." Nala murmered, exasperated.

He tried walking. It was painful, but Simba was stubborn. He kept on. Nala rushed to his side.

"The will to see his friends is strong." Rafiki said. "Let him see dem."

"They are buried by the cave entrance." Nala told Simba, sighing.

She and Simba came out of the cave.

"Here." She whispered, and gestured with her paw to a spot on the ground next to the mouth of the cave.

Simba looked. "In the rock?" He asked.

"No. We removed a large stone and there was earth underneath, just enough to bury them. Rafiki taught us how to plant flowers here."

The flowers were beautiful. Some were light red and some were yellow. Two white flowers were taller than the others. They stood for the two bodies buried there.

"Timon...Pumbaa...My best friends."

Simba's eyes reflected sadness. Then they changed to anger and hate. Simba quickly bounded on to pride rock, wounds forgotten, and called for a meeting. Many of the lionesses where already there, and the rest of the lionesses arrived quickly. There were the eight from the outlands, Mairu, Vitani, Jika, Tima, Omaru, Tikana, Sanu and Toni. Then there were the six Pride Landers, Sarabi, Sarafina, Sanai, Jamey, Tamani, and Kanai. Kovu and Kiara hopped up on pride rock by Nala who was waiting by the mouth of the cave with a pained expression on her face.

"I am sure you are all wondering about what happened a few hours ago, so I will tell you." Simba said firmly. "I was out walking and saw a lion eating Timon and Pumbaa. I attacked him but the battle was not going well. He was a very strong rogue. I am very fortunate that Nala and you all showed up. He ran away with his tail between his legs. But now I wish we had not let him go. In two days, when I regain my strength, we will follow his blood trail, hunt him down and kill him for what he did."

Simba dismissed everybody and limped back into the cave and collapsed on his bed of soft grasses. A few lionesses whispered amongst each other, noting Simba's rash decision. A few lionesses went to see Timon and Pumbaa's grave. Some went to see Simba to offer their help and sympathies.

Vitani felt a little sad about Simba's verdict. It would be such a waste of a handsome lion to have him killed. When everyone had dispersed to their desired location, whether it be to visit Simba or visit friends, Vitani wandered off away from Pride Rock. Her head was held low and she felt a little lonely. She became lost in thought.

_I wonder how that male lion is._ she thought. _I wonder if I could get to him before Simba does… maybe he will help me with my cub dilemma…There aren't many traveling males about. He's been the first I've seen in a while. I could go find him and finally have the cubs I've always wanted!_

She considered leaving and warning the rogue lion about the pride coming to kill him. If she helped him get away, maybe he would reward her by giving her cubs. Right now the lion was probably just sitting around, trying to lick his neck wounds, he would have no idea about the ferocious hunt coming for him in a few day's time. Vitani had made up her mind. She would leave Pride Rock and make a family with the Rogue lion.


	6. A Proposition

Chapter 6: A Proposition

Vitani ate a quick meal with the pride before leaving. She told no one of her plan and was hoping to sneak away unnoticed. Of course, this was to no avail. Kovu had noticed her walking away from Pride Rock and strolled over to her.

"Hey, Vitani, where are you going?" He said with a soft tone.

Vitani thought fast. "Just out walking. My legs were falling asleep."

"Oh, well don't go too far." Kovu said. "I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe I should walk with you."

"No that's okay, Kovu. I'll be alright."

"Well if you insist. I'll see you around." Kovu said a little skeptically, turned around and headed back to the Pride Lands.

"Goodbye, brother." She whispered while walking in the other direction knowing she might never see him again.

After Kiara went to see her father, she and Kovu went to see Timon and Pumbaa's grave. Kiara cried, and Kovu pretended there was something in his eye. After paying their respects, the two of them went off to have a bit of training. They figured they needed to be fit if they were going to hunt down the rogue lion in a couple days.

"Hey, Kiara? Remember when I taught you a little bit about hunting?"

"Of course."

"Today I am going to teach you how to run."

Kiara pouted. "I know how to run!"

"Oh, you do? Let's see it."

"You've seen me run before." she said raising one eyebrow, feeling foolish.

"I guess you don't want to learn…" he taunted.

"Fine!" Kiara growled.

She steadied herself as Kovu watched. She leapt off and sped about one hundred feet. When she stopped, Kovu was sitting there.

"Woah! Am I really that slow? Kiara asked.

Kovu nodded.

"Physically and mentally." He teased, laughing.

"Why you….!" Kiara leapt at Kovu, pinning him down. Kovu quickly pushed her off and pounced on her. They had a small tumbling battle and finally Kovu had Kiara pinned down hard. Kiara couldn't budge him.

"Okay you win. Get off." She said.

"Hummmm... I don't think I will." Kovu said playfully.

Kiara struggled to get him off but she still couldn't.

"Hey! Get off, Kovu!" She said with a laugh.

Kovu ignored her, looking around and humming a tuneless song.

"Hey," she said again. "You're mean!" She added in a childish tone.

"Hey now, you brought this upon yourself."

She nipped his wrist. He pulled his paw back and then said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that hurt! Bad princess. Bad!" He teased.

Since there was less weight on her Kiara rolled over to the side and was free of Kovu's pin. She started running and laughing when Kovu pounced her. They tumbled laughing. When they stopped tumbling, he licked her forehead. She nuzzled him.

"I thought we were training." Kiara whispered.

"We were." he replied and kissed her again.

* * *

The rogue's trail was easy for Vitani to follow. His blood had dropped behind him as he walked. As Vitani followed the trail, she spotted places in the grass where the lion collapsed to rest. She could smell his scent until it got stronger and stronger. She traveled for sometime but soon she saw him. She ran over to him. His eyes were closed but his sides were steadily going up and down.

"Hey." Vitani said.

One of his eyes opened and looked at her. Recognition flashed in his face. He remembered her from when she had called out to him earlier that day. He closed his eye.

"Oh. It's you. Pride Lander. What do you want? Don't you hate me for killing those morsels?"

Vitani sat down. "Actually, I never liked them. It was our king who loved them dearly."

"What do you want?" The lion repeated, very annoyed. His eyes were now open.

"I came to warn you that our king and our pride are coming to kill you for what you've done. If your trail was easy for me to follow, then it will be even easier for them to find you."

The lion didn't jump at the news. He just calmly closed his eyes. "I'm in a lot of pain and I can't really run with this bad of an injury."

Vitani looked at his neck. Through his big black mane, she noticed the blood stains. The hair was clumped together in places where the blood had dried. Fresh blood was still seeping out.

"So you're just going to let them kill you?"

"Nah, I guess I'll fight a little. More honor dying on your feet."

"No." Vitani said. "You need to get better."

"Why do you care? Who am I to you, and for that matter, who are _you_?"

"My name is Vitani, and I am here to help. I have a proposition for you. I'll help you with your wounds and help you get away, if you mate with me."

"Mate with _you_?" He almost shouted.

"My most desperate wish is to have cubs." She said calmly.

"Why don't you mate with your king?" he said very annoyed.

"He has a queen."

"Well than, mate with that big brown lion!" he said not caring.

"That's my brother."

He rolled his eyes as if to say _how picky!_

"I just wanted to find a rogue and finally have cubs!" becoming desperate.

"Who says I'm a rogue? I am actually a prince of my pride. And happen to be in love with my wife back home."

Vitani gasped. She hung her head. She was totally crushed. Vitani hadn't planned on him already having a mate.

"Oh." She said.

"But," He said feeling a little bad for her. "If you help me with these wounds, I'll ask my father to let you join our pride. There are many males in our pride. There's a few I know would be glad to help you have cubs."

Vitani thought for a moment.

"I will help you with your wounds, but I decline joining your pride. I'll just stay in mine." she sighed. "Well, what's your name?"

The lion scoffed. "I don't even know you, don't think you can trick me into getting friendly with you."

"Fine. I'll go get some herbs." Feeling stung, Vitani trotted off to a nearby tree that had plants growing at the bottom. She learned from Mairu how to make medicine for bite wounds or deep scratches. Vitani found the necessary items and started to go back to the lion. She wished he knew his name.


	7. Lonely Again

Chapter 7: Lonely Again

It started getting dark at the Pride Lands. The once yellow-orange sky was turning deep blue. The stars came out whimsically one by one. A cool breeze set about cooling the lands. All seemed peaceful…for now. In one more day, Simba would give the order to hunt down and kill the rogue lion.

Simba was still in pain from his wounds, but has been showing improvement. His stubbornness to heal helped. When Simba wasn't resting, he was grieving over his dead friends. He visited their grave often. Nala tried to cheer him up, but he said he would not be happier until he avenged Timon and Pumbaa's deaths. Kovu and Kiara came in from "training" about this time. They went into the den giggling.

"Where have you two been?" Nala asked.

"Training." Kiara said wiping the smile from her face, trying to make her lie seem true. Nala raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing her but she decided to ignore it for now and lay down for the night. Kiara walked over to where her dad was sleeping and licked his cheek. Then she went to her side of the cave with Kovu. Kiara looked at Kovu with a smile. But he didn't smile back. Instead he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Kiara whispered in the dark.

"It's Vitani. She said she was going out for a walk and she still isn't back yet."

"She'll be okay. She's tough." Kiara said nuzzling Kovu.

"Okay... If you think she's alright then I won't worry."

He nuzzled her back and they soon got to purring.

"Shhhh!" a lioness hissed.

Kovu and Kiara ducked down and laughed quietly. Kiara put her arm over his and nuzzled close.

"Let's hope your dad isn't awake." he said with a grin.

"KIARA!" Simba yelled.

Kovu and Kiara instantly moved at least a lion apart and Kovu said,

"I'm sorry sir, I was only-"

"The trees are purple and I saw a melon climb sideways up and then I ate it." Simba mumbled.

Kiara laughed. "He's only talking in his sleep!" She whispered.

"Oh." Kovu said scooting closer to Kiara. She giggled.

"Will you just go to sleep?" Sanu yelled.

Kiara and Kovu were instantly quiet. They smiled at each other. Kiara laid her head in Kovu's paws and he rested his head on her back. Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

meanwhile

* * *

Vitani put the medicine on the lion's neck. He yelped in pain when the medicine touched his wounds.

"Hush, you Big Baby." Vitani said sharply.

He grunted in response. As she finished administering the medicine, there was an awkward silence. Vitani felt that she had to break it. She tried being friendly again.

"So what is your pride like?" she asked.

"Well..." he seemed apprehensive to talk at first, then signed and continued. "We are pretty big. We have thirty or so lions."

"Thirty! Wow, we have a little less than twenty."

"They will add up when families expand." he said. "One cub becomes two, two cubs become eight… You get the picture."

Vitani was glad she had gotten the lion to start talking. She had to keep him going.

"Have any siblings?" she asked.

"No, I'm the only one. Lucky me."

She wanted to ask him why he said that, but she didn't know if it was too personal of a question. She was surprised when he asked her a question next.

"And what about you? You have just one brother?"

"Oh, well… yes. Now just one brother. Kovu."

"Now…?" the lion said, noticing how Vitani had used this word sadly. The lion's eyes showed concern.

"Yes. My older brother Nuka died in an accident." Vitani looked down, not realizing she hadn't thought about Nuka in a long time. She didn't realize she missed him so much.

"Were you close to him?"

"Not as close as Kovu and I are, but still, we were family. Our mother trained us hard from a very young age, so we learned to comfort each other when things got rough."

"She _trained_ you? For what?" The lion said, confused.

Vitani laughed a little. "Well it's a long story, but I'll make it short."

She told him briefly about her life and her revenge-stricken mother. About the plans to kill Simba and overtake the throne. About Zira's tough training and punishments. The lion seemed sympathetic through it all, commenting at times how tough it must have been.

Vitani and the lion talked awhile longer. She realized the lion was actually a nice guy, despite his rough exterior. He was a good listener too, which made him that much more attractive. Vitani wished so bad he didn't have a wife, and not just so she could have cubs.

Soon it got dark and the lion was convinced he was feeling well enough to go back home. He stood.

"Thanks for your help. Maybe we'll see each other again some day."

Vitani nodded. _I hope so..._

"Goodbye…" she said, not trusting herself to say any more.

"Later." He said as he spun around and started running. Vitani felt very sad. She watched him get smaller and smaller in the distance. She wanted cubs more than anything in the world. She wanted someone to love. Someone to love her in return. That was her deepest desire. She was sad and lonely once started walking back to pride rock. They would ask where she had been, but she didn't care.


	8. The Scream

Chapter 8: The Scream

That night Vitani decided to sleep by the waterhole. She felt too out of place back at Pride Rock. She also didn't want to bother anyone with her crying. She sobbed pitifully by the edge of the water. If felt horrible to be alone. The heavy feeling in her chest was eating at her, picking at her wounds, hurting her already hurt heart. She was empty. She fell into a disturbed sleep, one she had grown accustomed to over the past few days.

Vitani awoke the next morning to a kind voice.

"Vitani." The male voice said.

She opened her eyes and saw Kovu. He was looking at her with deep concern.

"Vitani, where have you been? I was worried."

The skinny lioness sat up. "I went looking around because I just wanted to go walking." Vitani said, realizing she wasn't making much sense. But she didn't care. Nobody cared.

"Vitani, you don't look too good. I think you need some rest."

Vitani realized she had a pounding headache. She put her paw to her head as it throbbed in pain. She felt dizzy, and her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw was Kovu looking alarmed, and he had started to call someone over to help. Vitani collapsed.

Later that day, while Vitani was still unconscious, Simba called for another meeting. In this meeting, he announced he was feeling much better and told everyone he was ready to search for the lion who killed his friends that day instead of the next. Simba had recovered quickly because he was ready to avenge Timon and Pumbaa's deaths. He also announced that Vitani was ill and that Kiara would stay and watch over her and Kanai's cubs. Kiara protested at first; she wanted to go with them, but Simba would not allow a chance of injury to his daughter. Just before all lions were about to set off, Kiara said her goodbyes to Kovu. After seeing them off, Kiara went to the den to see the cubs and Vitani. There were two cubs, a girl and a boy. They were Kanai's first cubs. Kiara looked at them longingly.

"It's going to be great when I have cubs just like you." She said to them.

The two cubs looked up at her with curious looks.

"Why do you want cwubs?" the little girl said. "Mommy said that we are full of twubble."

Kiara smiled. "What's your name?" She asked her.

"My name's Tali. And this is my brother, Mani."

"Well, Tali and Mani, I want cubs because I love my husband, Kovu, so much. Maybe one day you two will marry someone you love too."

"Ew! Not me! Girls are _so_ gwoss!" Mani said.

"Yeah, boys are gwoss too." Tali said.

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

"RRR! You're making me mad!"

Kiara smiled as the cubs tackled each other and started play fighting. Kiara decided to go visit Vitani who was laying in the other side of the cave. She was sleeping, but her breathing was labored. She was twitching her paws and legs. Kiara touched her forehead. It was very warm. Too warm. Vitani must be running a high fever. Kiara didn't know what to do. Rafiki had told everyone to just let her rest. He couldn't do much else.

Kiara looked skyward. "Please let her be okay..."

* * *

"I found his blood trail." Simba declared. "Follow me!"

Simba's head was low and his eyes were alert as he followed the trail. Soon the pride came upon the place where the lion had collapsed and where, unbeknown to the others, Vitani had helped him.

"He's been here. He laid right here." Simba said, stomping his foot on the folded grass. "I smell herbs. Someone helped him! He must have been healed enough to get away..."

Some lionesses cursed in frustration, others murmured quietly to each other. Sumba realized he could not tell which direction the lion went after that. The scent trail was gone.

"He's escaped us this time." Then Simba turned to his pride. "Next time he will not be so lucky. If any of you see this lion, alert me immediately. Let's go."

Simba didn't want to show his pride how down he was. He really wanted to avenge Timon and Pumbaa's deaths. He felt he had let them down. When the pride returned to Pride Rock, they checked on Kiara, the cubs and Vitani. Everyone was just as the pride had left them. Vitani's fever had seemed to gone down while they were gone. She still slept.

It was the middle of the day; the sun was high in the sky. Nala sent out a hunting party, but this time she didn't go with them. She tested them by letting the group make their own plans. After sending the party, Nala went to Simba. He was sitting at Timon and Pumbaa's grave. Simba spent a lot of his time there, but this time he looked sadder than usual.

"I'm sorry... I failed you..."

Nala approached him quietly, and put her head under his chin. They didn't say a word as they stared at the grave.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu were laying down facing each other in a nearby field. They were planning their future while basking in the sun.

"So how many cubs to you want?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know. How many do you want?"

"One or two at first. Then we can have more if you want."

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Kiara smiled. She moved closer to him and nuzzled him. "I'm so happy, Kovu, I love you so much." she said.

Suddenly, Simba walked over. Kovu and Kiara sat up quickly.

"Uh...hi!..uh...Sir..." Kovu stammered.

"Hi Daddy! ...uh... what are you doing here?"

Simba chuckled. "I came to see how you were."

Kiara decided to take this opportunity to ask him about cubs. "Daddy, I have something to ask you... Can Kovu and I ha-"

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the den. The three lions turned their heads. Kovu's heart skipped a beat as he shouted, "VITANI!"

Kovu ran with all his might with Kiara and Simba following.


	9. Can We Have Cubs?

Chapter 9: Can We Have Cubs?

Kovu arrived at the den first. Then Simba and then Kiara. Some other lionesses were already there. A few of them were comforting Vitani. She was awake and was wide eyed.

"Vitani!" Kovu cried as he dashed over to her, "What happened! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered, "I had a nightmare. S-silly isn't it? Sorry to disturb you all."

The lioness that was standing beside her put her paw on Vitani's forehead.

"Vitani, do you feel sick? I think your fever is gone." she stated.

"Will you be okay?" Simba asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. I really just want some water."

"You and you...uh...what are your names?" Simba said pointing with his paw at 2 lionesses that used to be outlanders. He was still in the process of getting to know his new lionesses.

"I am called Jika." The dark peach lioness said roughly.

"And I am Toni." The yellow-ish lionesses had a gentle voice in comparison.

"Jika and Toni, please escort Vitani to the waterhole." Simba ordered.

The two nodded and escorted Vitani out of the cave and to the direction of the waterhole. Simba sighed and shook his head.

"She really scared me. I thought she was hurt." he said.

After everyone calmed down, and when most of the cave was empty, Kiara went to her dad.

"Daddy, your coat looks so handsome today!" she said.

"Aw, thanks Ki-" he stopped. A look of realization crossed his face. "Okay, what do you want?"

Kiara laughed nervously.

"Daddy, can Kovu and I have cubs?"

Simba jumped. His eyes widened.

"You...w..want cubs? well...Kiara.."

"Please!" she begged.

"Kiara...I just...uh... don't know. I...have you...?" he trailed off and made the end of his sentence a question.

"Daaaaaaad! You're embarrassing me!"

Simba thought for a moment.

"Let me think about it." Simba concluded ending the conversation.

"That's not fair!" Kiara screamed. "I shouldn't have to ask! I'm the princess!"

At Kiara's shouts, Nala came running.

"What's going on?" she asked in a sharp tone.

"Daddy won't let me have cubs!" Kiara told Nala.

Nala looked at Simba. He shrugged. She looked back at Kiara and said,

"I'm sure he doesn't mean ever. It's just, well Kiara, you're too young."

Kiara was appalled.

"What! You were young when you had me!" she whined. She gaped at them for an explanation, and when she didn't get one, she made a noise of disgust, and sped off. Her parents sighed. Nala walked over to Simba and sat by him.

"What a rebellious daughter we have." Simba said as they watched Kiara look for Kovu.

"I have a solution to this problem."

"You do?"

Nala leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"I've been thinking that also."

* * *

meanwhile-

* * *

Vitani lapped up the water graciously. It felt greatly refreshing on her parched tongue. She started thinking about the lion. She had not heard any news on him at all. Today they were supposed to attack him.

"So is Simba taking all of us to find that lion?" Vitani prompted Jika.

"Oh, don't you know? We went yesterday."

"Yesterday? Simba must have been feeling well enough. Did you find him?" Vitani knew they hadn't. She knew the lion was safe at home.

"No, we didn't." Jika said. "He was gone. Simba found where he rested and also discovered that someone helped him. Simba was furious!"

"Oh." Vitani said. "How unfortunate."

Vitani smiled in her head. He was safe.

"Thanks for escorting me, but I now I feel like taking a nap. I would like to soak up some rays." Vitani said to her pride mates.

"Will you be okay by your self?" Toni asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well have a nice rest." Toni said as both lionesses walked away. Vitani laid down. She had no real intention of sleeping. She waited until they were gone. When their lithe figures had become nothing but blurs, she stood up. She walked for a while in the opposite direction of Pride Rock, then sped up into a run. Her paws hastily covered a lot of ground and soon came upon the place where the lion lay wounded the day before. Vitani looked at the spot in the grass. She could see where he rested his head. Vitani laid in the indention in the grass. She sighed.

"This is pitiful." she said aloud.

"What is?" A voice from behind her asked. Vitani jumped. She quickly turned around and came face to face with the handsome lion from the day before!

"You!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? You know if they catch you, they'll kill you!"

"Yeah, I know. I was...uh...out walking and I saw you here. I just wanted to say hello."

"Oh, well, hello. How are you wounds?" Vitani asked with care.

"Fine. Jana said that the wounds--"

"Is Jana your wife?" Vitani spat. Vitani was obviously jealous. The lion decided to change the subject.

"Why did you come here?" he asked softly.

Vitani looked at him and then looked at the ground.

"I...I don't know." she admitted.

Suddenly, there was a distant roar.

"Eep! better go!" the lion said. The roar was probably someone from his pride. The lion turned and trotted off.

"Oh, and by the way," he said over his shoulder, "My name is Tome."

He then sped home. Vitani smiled.

"Tome." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N If anyone is wondering, Tome's name is pronounced Toe-Meh. Two syllables. Thank goodness I finally told you his name. I was getting tired of calling him the lion. **


	10. Noticeably Happier

Chapter 10: Noticeably Happier

After Kiara received the bad news from her parents, she ran to Kovu for comfort.

"Kovu!" she pummeled into him and hugged him.

"Woah! What's wrong?" he said hugging her back.

"Daddy wont let us have cubs!" she yelled into Kovu's shoulder.

He started gently rubbing her back with his paw.

"It's okay, he's got to let us have a cub eventually, right? We're going to need an heir. He'll let us have cubs over time. I think he just needs to get used to the idea. You are his only daughter after all. Give him time and he'll come around."

"You think so?" Kiara asked, her big eyes looking into Kovu's.

"Of course. I know he will."

Kiara smiled.

"Okay. I guess I'll ask another time." She said as she wrapped her tail around Kovu's. Kovu nuzzled her and looked into her eyes that constantly drove him wild.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"There's a name I've been thinking of for a while. It's Kivu. It's a mix of both our names. What do you think?"

Kiara thought a moment.

"Yeah! That's a cute name! For a boy, right?"

"For a king!" Kovu corrected.

"Unless our first born is a girl."

"Oh yeah." Kovu said. "What name do you want if it's a girl?"

"Hm... I don't know. I havn't thought about it much."

"Oh! I got one!" Kovu said excitedly. "How about Mildred!"

Kiara's eyes scrunched up. "What!"

Kovu laughed.

"Kidding! Kidding!" he said.

He nuzzled her. "I'm sure what ever their names are, they'll be great cubs, because they will have a great mother."

Kiara licked his cheek.

"I can't wait." she whispered.

After a few moments, Vitani came walking up.

"Hi, Vitani, how are you feeling?" Kovu asked, bumping heads with her in greeting.

"I feel great! Thanks for watching over me Kiara. Omaru told me you were taking very good care of me while I was asleep. You are a true sister."

"Wow, thank you, Vitani. That's really sweet." Kiara said, not expecting something so nice to come from Vitani's mouth. But Kiara was very glad for it all the same.

"So I'll be seeing you around." Vitani said as she walked away.

"I wonder why she's so happy." Kovu said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was acting very sad lately up until now. Also, she disappears every now and then."

"Maybe she has a boyfriend."

"Maybe." Kovu said hopefully. "It would be so cool to be an uncle!"

"Wouldn't you rather be a father?" Kiara asked softly.

He looked at her.

"Yeah." he whispered.

The two talked some more about the future. Soon, it got dark. All lions were turning in for the night. Kiara apologized to her parents for having yelled at them. Finally, the long day was turning into a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. The Big News

Chapter 11: The Big News

Roaring yawns were heard throughout the cave the next morning. While some lions got up, others decided to sleep in. The two cubs that were in the pride, Tali and Mani were playing with their mother's tail. She tried to push them away, but they kept coming back to play. Since their mother, Kanai, was trying to sleep, she asked Kovu and Kiara to watch them. The couple were already awake so they didn't mind.

"Hey there." Kovu said to the cubs, smiling.

Tali looked up at him.

"Are you Kiara's boyfriend?" she asked.

Kovu grinned.

"He's my husband, remember?" Kiara told Tali.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Hey, Kiara, can me and Tali go and play over there?" Mani said pointing with his paw to a shady tree.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kovu said, starting to feel the heat. Tali and Mani sped over to the tree and when Mani got there first, he said,

"I win!"

"It wasn't a race!" Tali said, annoyed.

"I still win." Mani said, getting in Tali's face.

Tali became angry and tackled him. They had a little play fight as Kiara and Kovu lay down to watch. Kiara laid her head on Kovu's back and purred.

"They're so cute!" she said to him.

Kovu turned his head and licked Kiara's cheek.

"We'll have cubs of our own someday." He said.

The two cubs stopped playing and looked at Kiara and Kovu.

"Ew! Kissing!" Mani said, disgusted.

Kiara and Kovu laughed. Kiara told them that they silly cubs. This inevitably caused more play fighting amongst the cubs. Some time passed when Simba came over.

"I was just checking out the lands when I spotted you all. How are you?"

"We're fine, Daddy. Do you see our cubs?" Kiara said playfully with a smile.

Simba looked at the wrestling cubs.

"Yeah, I see them. Some rascals you got there. About that, well your mother and I decided..." He sighed. "Um...to well, let you and Kovu have cubs."

Kiara's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kovu was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, but along with cubs comes responsibility. It's not easy, and not always fun. You will have to watch over them at all times. I know first hand how troublesome-"

"Oh, Daddy, thank you _so_ much!" she said leaping up and hugging Simba in a tight squeeze.

"One more thing, Kiara." he said with a serious tone.

Kiara stepped back to listen. Kovu sat by her. The two lion's tails were thrashing side to side with excitement.

"When your cub or cubs are born, you and Kovu will become Queen and King."

Kiara's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger than at that moment. She felt her heart soar with happiness.

"Wow! This is-wow-I'm… thank you, Daddy!" she nuzzled him again. "Have you talked to Mom about this?"

"Of course."

Kiara nuzzled her dad.

"Thanks so much! I promise that we'll be great rulers. And parents."

After nuzzling him, she nuzzled Kovu.

"So when your heir is born, I will step down to you two." then he sighed. "It seemed to be so short, but if I have to give it up to someone, there wouldn't be anyone better to give it to than you two. Kiara, you make me proud to be your father."

After his little speech, Simba nodded regally and turned the way he came and walked away.

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other with humongous smiles on their faces. The two cubs had been listening attentively while Simba was talking.

"So now you can have cubs?" Tali asked. "Wait a second... where do cubs come from?"

Kiara looked at Tali and then at Kovu.

"Um..." Kiara said.

"Well, you see, uh, cubs come from..." Kovu tried. Kovu and Kiara look at each other and then at the cubs.

"Ask your mom." they said in unison.

The cubs looked confused.

"In fact, you can ask her right now! Let's head back, cubs." Kovu said.

"Ohh! I'll get there first!" Mani said, clumsily running to home.

"Nuh-uh!" Tali said chasing after him. Kiara and Kovu took the two cubs home to their awakening mother.

"Thanks so much, you two, for watching my little angels. They were angels, right?"

"Of course we were, Mommy!" Tali said innocently.

* * *

Vitani snuck out again that day. The odds that Tome would be walking by were slim. She probably wouldn't see him again. She went to the place where she had healed him. Just as she surmised, he wasn't there. Disappointment swept over her, even though she knew he wasn't going to be there. She laid in area that Tome had rested while she had healed him. The indention in the grass was no longer there, but Tome's scent still lingered. She inhaled deeply and exhaled happily. She felt very calm while laying in the spot. She drifted off to a silent sleep.

* * *

After Kiara and Kovu dropped off the cubs, Kiara went to Nala who was looking out over Pride Rock. Kovu followed behind her.

"Mom!" she ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom!"

Nala hugged back. "I'm guessing that you heard the news?"

"Yes! Kovu and I are both so happy."

When they stopped hugging, Nala nuzzled her daughter.

"You've grown up so much!" she exclaimed. "And Kovu, you too. Your mane is so full and handsome."

"Er..thank you."

Kiara went over to her mate and put her head under his chin.

"I need to go lead a hunting party, so I'll see you two love birds later." she said walking toward some lionesses who were waiting near by. Kiara and Kovu took this opportunity to go into the royal cave, make sure it was empty and started the first step to making cubs.

The day went by quickly. Vitani went back to Pride Rock when evening had approached. She came back well rested and happy. A few lionesses decided to sleep outside since it was a cool night. Everyone went to sleep quickly. Deep breathing and snores could be heard all over the pride lands.


	12. Hearts in Other Places

Chapter 12: Hearts in Other Places

The next day, Kiara announced she would soon have a cub. Kiara and Kovu were beyond delighted. Nala and Simba were happy as well. Many lionesses came by to congratulate Kovu and Kiara for the gift they would have in a few months time. Even Sarabi in her old age got up to congratulate her.

"Kiara I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging her.

"Aw, thank you, Grandma!"

"I hope I'm there when your cubs are born. I want to be a great-grandma!"

Kiara nuzzled the old lioness.

"I can't wait." Kiara said.

* * *

Vitani wanted to go out to "Tome's Place". She figured the place needed a name since she went there so often. It gave her a sense of calm and serenity. It made her believe he would come back to talk to her. When she started to come upon the spot, she noticed a lion sitting there. Vitani's heart leaped.

_It's him!_

She decided to play it cool. She walked over and sat a couple yards in front of him.

"Hey." She said.

"Why were you here yesterday?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"I..." Vitani muttered. She didn't know what to say. Vitani looked into Tome's eyes. They were so blue. He stared back at her. Vitani squinted her eyes.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked.

"_Touché'" _she thought.

"I came to tell you to stop coming here. Stay in your dearest Pride Lands."

The large lion spun around and headed home. Vitani gathered her courage and followed.

"What's the real reason you came here?" she said walking beside him. He looked at her for a split second and then started running. Vitani tried to follow, but the lion's speed was remarkable. Vitani fell behind and then quit running. She walked back to "Tome's Place" and sat on the spot.

"Did he come to see _me?"_

Vitani lay down and dozed off thinking about Tome.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara were alone together, sunning on large rocks. They were lying side by side. Kovu seemed to be asleep. Kiara glanced at him. Her dearest husband. Father of her unborn cub. She smiled. She had a wonderful life and loved every minute of it. Kiara buried her head in Kovu's mane and cuddled close to her mate. She hoped this happiness would never end.

Near the middle of the day, Vitani came back feeling refreshed. She wondered how long it would take before someone noticed she kept leaving everyday. Vitani pushed the thought away and went to find Kovu and Kiara.

When she did, she nuzzled each of them.

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Tani." Kovu said.

The day continued to go on and soon it was over. All lions settled in for sleep.

The next morning, it was raining lightly. The sky was dark with large clouds. A distant rumble promised more rain. Everyone who didn't want their coats wet went inside the cave, but some others didn't really care. It was only sprinkling now, and would only dampen their coat and not soak it. Kiara enjoyed the rain; It made her sleepy. She asked Kovu if he would nap with her in the drizzle.

The two closed their eyes after finding a good spot. Kovu's opened when he heard swift running some distance away. It was Vitani.

"Where is she running off to?" he thought.

She was running to "Tome's Place." She just couldn't get it out of her head. She wanted to be with him every second of everyday. She hoped and prayed he would be there. When she arrived, she was disappointed. He was no where to be seen. She sat down.

"Where _is _he?" she muttered. "Well, we never agreed to meet. I mean, he doesn't even want to see me. He has a wife. And probably kids! Why would he come see me?"

Vitani dropped her head.

"It's cold." A voice said coming from behind her.

Vitani yelped. She spun around.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at Tome.

"It's cold." He repeated. "You should go home. You could get sick."

His voice was kind, and to Vitani, it sounded welcoming and loving. She got closer to him and put her head under his chin.

"It's not cold. Why are you here?"

Tome pulled away. He stepped back, and started turning away to leave.

Vitani smiled and decided to be playful.

"You have a crush on me don't you?" she said waving her tail and raising an eyebrow.

"Later." Was all he said before heading home.

As Tome ran home, he reflected over his feelings. He was confused. Why did he keep going to that spot? Sprinkles of rain splattered on his face. Did he long for her? No! That's impossible. He loved his wife, Jana with all his heart. He made his legs run faster until his muscles hurt.

Tome arrived at his pride panting. A few greeted him. No one asked him where he'd been. It was impolite to be nosy, especially to the prince. Tome's wife walked up to him.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi." He replied.

Jana's smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tome looked at his honey colored wife. She was beautiful. She had gorgeous green eyes, and he loved her...right?

"Nothing, Darling." He said.

"I'm glad." She said and licked his cheek.

"Oh." She continued. "Your father wants to speak with you."

"Oh."

Tome looked around for his dad and found him. Tome walked to his father who was looking over the pride. He sat by him.

"Tome." His father said not even looking at him. "Where have you been going?"

Tome sighed. He figured that this is what his father wanted to talk about.

"Son, you can't keep leaving your pride so often. Will you do that when you are king? Will you abandon this pride when I am gone?"

"Of course no—"

He turned toward his son.

"I know what you've been doing! Don't leave again!"

Tome was astonished. How could he know?

"You are dismissed." He said turning away from him once again.

Tome walked away to where Jana sat waiting.

"So what did he want?" she asked as he approached.

"Never mind." He replied.

Tome and Jana walked to the spot where they usually hung out. Jana nuzzled Tome and licked his cheek. Tome turned away. She looked at him seriously.

"Tome...Your heart seems to be someplace else."

Tome turns quickly to Jana.

"No!" he said. "No where else."


	13. Lets Meet Again

Chapter 13: Let's meet again

The next day, the sky was overcast. Vitani paced around pride rock, lost in thought.

_Should I go to Tome's Place today? Has anyone noticed that I've been leaving? I feel so excited! Tome keeps coming to see me.. well I _think_ he's coming to see me. Maybe the story about him having a wife wasn't true, and he's actually starting to be interested in me... I _must_ go to see him today. Maybe I'll join his pride afterall..._

Vitani's pacing and thinking was interrupted by a voice.

"Vitani, what are you doing?" It was Kovu.

"Oh, just thinking."

"About what?" Kovu could tell she had been distracted lately. Maybe she would finally open up and tell Kovu where she had been disappearing off to.

"Um, nothing." She said. Nervously, she thought of a reason to escape the conversation. "Sorry Kovu, I have to go, I think I'm supposed to help the hunting team today."

Vitani quickly padded away, out of Kovu's sight. Kovu sighed, and knew very well who was on the hunting team today... and Vitani was not among them.

Vitani used this moment to run from the pride lands as quickly as she could. She tried to stay low in the tall grass so that no one would see her. It took a few minutes of running to arrive at Tome's place. She sat in the usual spot and waited. It didn't matter how long it took for him to come; she would wait for him. Vitani felt so comforted and at peace when she was there. She didn't feel bothered by the fact that someone was bound to find out what she was doing. Nothing mattered but Tome.

Vitani heard some rustling behind a nearby tree that had tough bushes at the base of it. A tall yellow lion stepped from behind it.

"Tome!" Vitani called. "I knew you'd come."

Tome looked nervous and embarrassed. At home, Tome felt something was.. off. Something just wasn't right. For the most part, he had married Jana to please his parents, since they had betrothed them at birth. But this girl... Vitani: There was something different about her. She was special. It made his head spin.

"Vitani... why did you come here after I told you to stop?"

"I came to see you." she said simply.

Tome felt so different when he was around her. Even though he'd only known her for a few days, he felt she had changed his life. She certainly had saved his life when she healed his wound and helped him escape.

Tome walked over to Vitani, stopping just a few feet short of her. Vitani felt her face becoming hot with a blush. She looked into his eyes, and saw a deep concern for her, as well as confusion. Vitani had nothing to say, so she briefly nuzzled him with her head. When Tome didn't pull away, she stepped closer and pressed her body on his. She had never felt the great warmth of love before; it made her feel dizzy with happiness.

"You know, Tome, I'm thinking about joining your pride after all."

"You can't do that." he said.

"Why?" Vitani asked, pulling her head back to look in his eyes.

He looked deeply into her eyes for a while, then said

"Because I don't want to be there anymore..." he hesitated. "Do you still want to run away together?"

Vitani's eyes widened as her heart leaped. _Is he asking what I think he's asking...?_

As if to confirm her thoughts, Tome closed his eyes and shortly nuzzled Vitani's neck.

"Yes." Vitani answered.

"Let's meet again... tomorrow. Just after midday. Then we can leave." Tome never felt so strongly about something, or someone like this before. He felt his pride didn't matter anymore. He had felt like nothing but an outcast there in the first place. His father could find another heir to replace him.

"Oh, Tome, it'll be wonderful."

The two only spend a few more minutes of silence, just enjoying each other's company. They had to go their separate ways so both lion's prides wouldn't notice their absence. As Vitani went back to pride rock, her feet felt light as air. She was floating on a cloud, completely blissful. It didn't matter what they said when she arrived home. Vitani did feel bad to have lied to her brother, but he nor anyone would understand her great need for love and affection that Tome would give her.

_I can't wait until tomorrow!_


	14. Tempest

Chapter 14: Tempest

It rained hard the rest of the day and it didn't let up all through the night. The storm was merciless. Lightning struck trees, either knocking them down or turning them in strange angles. The lightning scared the little ones. They hid themselves by their mother. Vitani laid miserably by herself. When she had returned the night before, Simba had cornered her and asked her where she had been going. She hadn't realized he had noticed. Fortunately, Simba was too busy to talk to her that night, so he had to postpone the conversation. Simba still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her so she had time to make a decision: To lie to him, or to tell the truth. She knew what she _should_ do. She should be truthful to her king. It was the right thing to do. But what about Tome? How will he feel when he goes to the spot, and she's not there?

"No," she thought, "I will not show him up. I'll be there, Tome, don't worry."

By late morning, the storm still had not let up. Simba told Kovu to brave the storm and see if the animals in the pride lands had found shelter. It was the kind of duty he would have to do regularly as king.

"As king," Simba explained, "And in hard times, you must always check on the herds out there. They are an important part of our lives; they deserve utmost respect."

Kovu nodded in understanding.

"If it's too dangerous, don't feel bad about coming back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kovu smiled and after a short bow, he sped off into the pouring rain. After he was gone, Simba thought to himself,

"Kovu looks so much like Scar, and was trained to _be_ him, and yet he chose this life. He'll eventually become king. He will be a good one; I can tell."

Simba took one last look at the far-off image of Kovu running up to a family of giraffes under a large tree. He then turned back into the warm, welcoming den.

The family of giraffes were shivering under a tree. There were three adults and one child. He ran over to them, panting.

"Is everyone alright?" Kovu had to yell over the loud rain.

The giraffes nodded.

"Be sure to run if this tree is struck by lightning!"

"Thank you, Prince Kovu!" the little foal yelled.

Kovu nodded and then ran off to find more herds. Lightning clapped over Kovu's head. He jumped, but it only made him run faster. He was determined not to let Simba down.

The time for Vitani to meet Tome was at hand. Vitani wondered how she was going to escape unnoticed. She noticed no one was watching her. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard. She could probably stroll right out. Vitani moved towards the cave's exit. She pretended to just be looking out at the rain, just in case there were any eyes on her. She looked at the others, but no one seemed to notice her. She gathered her courage, and walked out. Quickly, she scaled the stair-like stones leading to the ground. She didn't get very when she heard someone calling her name.

"Vitani!" the voice yelled.

The panicked lioness turned her head. It was Kovu.

"What are you doing?" he yelled over the rain.

"Please, Kovu, let me go!"

Kovu knew where she would go. He figured she was going to run away with that lion. Would he ever see her again? He hesitated.

"…Will you come back?"

Vitani looked to the horizon and then at Kovu again.

"I will always return to here."

Kovu nodded and closed his eyes in pain. Vitani sped off. Kovu knew it would be a long time before he would see his sister again.

* * *

Tome's family was looking for shelter. They didn't have a huge rock like pride rock, but they _did_ have a large rock that jutted out from the ground and they also had several large trees. Jana and Tome found a tree to hide under. Jana insisted on them being alone.

"Now that we're alone..." Jana said rubbing her head on his mane.

Tome had no reaction. He was looking off in the distance, no doubt in the direction of the place where he needed to be.

"Hold me, Tome." Jana said seductively. Tome again didn't react. Jana moved her body very close to him and she started purring.

* * *

-meanwhile-

* * *

When Vitani arrived at the spot, Tome was not there.

"He's just late. He'll be here." she told herself, sitting down. Hard and ferocious rain pelted her fur. It also didn't help that her paws and legs were covered in mud. Vitani shivered.

"I sure wish that fur-ball would hurry."

Suddenly, a loud crack of lightning boomed overhead. Vitani yelped and ducked low. She put her paws over her head like a child.

"Tome! Where are you?"

Half an hour of cold storm went by, and Tome had still not come. Lightning crashed repeatedly, and it scared Vitani every time. She felt tears come to her eyes. Her love for him was standing, even though she wasn't.

"Why isn't he here?" she croaked.

* * *

-meanwhile-

* * *

"Come on, Tome, let's cuddle like we used to." Jana said pleadingly.

"Jana...I don't really feel like-"

"Do you want cubs, Tome? Let's have cubs." She rubbed her head under his chin. He pulled away. She looked at him. Only the sound of dark rain could be heard. A worried look formed on Jana's face.

"What's wrong? It seems like you want to be somewhere else."

_"Vitani."_ Tome thought. _"I'm sorry. I want to be there, but I can't leave…"_

"Tome! Look at me."

Tome looked at Jana. Her eyes were narrowed angrily. This was his wife. He would be exiled if he left her. That is why _he wouldn't_.

"I'm sorry, Jana, I was only thinking." he put an arm around her. She hugged back.

"I'm glad nothings wrong." Jana said lovingly.

Tome saw Vitani's face as he hugged Jana. She was sad, lonely and crying.

_"I'm sorry, Vitani. I'm sorry."_ he thought.

"Mmmm...Tome, I love you so much."

Tome didn't say anything. He felt low. He felt dirty.

"Let's have cubs." she continued.

He felt so cruel that he crushed Vitani's heart. He felt it was his fault that Vitani would be lonely for the rest of her life. He had promised he'd be there. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't be that cruel. What he had felt for both Jana and Vitani had changed too much to ignore.

_"I have to go to her."_ he thought. _"But how?"  
_  
"Tell me you love me." Jana whispered.

Tome looked at her.

"Jana." he said.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

Tome thought of Vitani again. She was alone, scared and cold in the rain. He couldn't do this to her.

"Jana...This isn't working out."

Jana's first reaction was one of confusion. Then after seeing the seriousness in his expression, Jana's eyes went furious, but yet calm, like she knew this would happen.

"Then why did you even marry me?" she asked dryly and as if she saw this coming.

"I'm really sorry Jana…but..." he stammered.

"But what?" she said forcefully. "I thought you loved me. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, looking at his paws. "..Things have just..changed. ..I'm leaving the pride."

"What? You can't do that..what would your father-"

"I don't care! I'm going. I'm not your husband. Good bye." He said frankly, then spun around, dashing into the night rain.

"What was I this whole time!" he heard Jana shout after him. "NOTHING?"

Tome lowered his head as he ran. "Nothing." He whispered.

Jana's voice echoed throughout the lands and in Tome's thoughts as he raced to Vitani.

* * *

-meanwhile-

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Vitani first arrived. Had he really done this to her? She cried in the pouring storm.

"He showed me up… I've been played! Thrown in the dirt! I'm just a toy to be played with. He's slashed my heart...I can't even bare to live..."

"Why?" A voice asked behind her.

Vitani jumped. She turned around. It was him!

"Don't do that!" she sobbed, and then embraced Tome.

She rubbed her head under his mane. He smelled so nice, even through the rain. A tear went down Vitani's cheek. She was finally happy with her special someone.

"I love you." he whispered.

Vitani's heart leaped.

"I'm so happy." she muttered with a smile.

"Let's run away together. We can start our own pride. I'll be king, and you'll be my queen."

Vitani smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Lets go." he said breaking the embrace and starting to run. Vitani went beside him.

"Where to?" she asked him.

"Wherever our hearts take us."

Vitani smiled as they left their old lives behind.


	15. Saying Goodbye

**That last chapter was one of my favorites. Hope you liked it too. Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye

Kovu went back to the Pride Lands, drenched in and out. There was a glum look on his face when he stepped into the cave. He shook off the water in his coat. Several lionesses got sprinkled by him, and acknowledged his presence.

"Kovu's back." Tikana, one of the eight former outlanders announced.

Tikana walked up to him and then noticed his expression.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh..." Kovu started, then made up an excuse. "The rain makes me sad; that's all."

"Oh.." Tikana said. "Well, be happy! Even if they aren't." Tikana pointed at some other lionesses licking their fur. They gave Kovu dirty looks for getting them wet. Tikana laughed.

"Sorry." he told the lionesses, smiling sheepishly.

Kovu walked over an empty space in the cave. He wanted to be alone. His sister was gone, and it made his chest hurt. He had figured she might have been seeing that lion, but he hadn't known what to do about it. He wasn't expecting these turn of events. Now she was gone. Kovu felt empty and ashamed for not telling anyone. Now what will they think?

Kovu went to Simba and gave him a brief report about the herd animals he met outside. He tried to appear normal instead of what he actually felt. It seemed to work, because Simba didn't say anything about his demeanor. After he talked with Simba, he went over to Kiara who was laying down. He noticed her breathing was slow, indicating that she was asleep. He sat by his beautiful wife.

"Why did Vitani leave us?" he thought. "Did she like that lion that much?"

Kovu put a paw lightly on the top of Kiara's head and moved it down her neck. He loved her more than anything, and he would never leave her. He laid down next to her for a nap. Kovu could hear the rain outside. Would Vitani be okay?

Later that day, it finally stopped storming. There was only a light rain left over. Kovu awoke to her sister's name.

"Where is Vitani?" someone asked.

Kovu opened his eyes and saw some lionesses talking.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while."

Kovu stood up and realized that Kiara wasn't laying there anymore. She was up; walking around. She looked like she as in pain. Kovu walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned. "Is it cramps?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to make them go away. Some experienced lionesses told me to get up and walk around."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah." She then looked through the mouth of the cave. "At least it stopped raining hard." she said trying to look on the bright side. She walked closer to him and put her head under his chin. Kovu was still looking outside, in the direction Vitani took off to.

"Hey Kovu, is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing his far off look.

"Nothing."

Kiara looked skeptical. "Come on. What is it?"

Kovu looked at her. Could he tell her? Would she tell her father? And if she did, would Simba insist on hunting them down? Kovu didn't want to lie to Kiara. But Kovu also didn't want his sister to be caught.

"Well...?" Kiara said.

"Well, Kiara, don't tell anyone this, and I mean anyone."

A confused looked appeared on her face. "Okay..."

"Vitani left the pride."

"WHAT!" Kiara looked around. "She _is_ gone. Why did she leave?"

"She went to run away with her boyfriend."

"Oh." Kiara said. "Did she tell you who her boyfriend was?"

"I found out on my own. Kiara, this is what you cannot tell...It's that lion that killed Timon and Pumbaa!"

Kiara looked shocked. Her eyes widened and took a step back.

"What?" she whispered, utterly shocked.

"You can't tell Simba. He'd kill her!"

"He won't kill her." she said turning in the direction of where Simba lay with Nala.

"No! Kiara, no. Don't! He might kill the lion."

"Exactly! If we don't tell him we could be punished."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Kovu said sitting down. Kiara turned to face him.

"So should we just let them be? My dad will be happier with him dead!" she said forcefully.

"But Vitani won't!"

There was a moment of silence. Kiara looked into his eyes. She had noticed how sad Vitani was before she met that boyfriend that Kiara didn't even know about until now. Kiara lowered her head, giving in.

"I wont tell. For Vitani."

"Thank you." he said nuzzling her.

Suddenly, Nala walked up to them.

"Hi guys." she said.

"Uh hi, Mom." Kiara said nervously.

"Have you two seen Vitani?"

"No, I haven't." Kovu said.

"She's been missing for a while. I hope we won't have to send a search party out for her. I'll ask the others if they've seen her. See you around." she finished, walking toward the other lionesses.

Kovu and Kiara gave each other a look of concern.

* * *

A week passed with (of course) no sign of Vitani. Nala had indeed sent out a search party to look in the Pride Lands everyday during that week, but no one found her. Kiara and Kovu knew why. She was gone and probably very far away.

After about two weeks had passed since Vitani had left, they stopped searching. Simba announced that she either left the pride on her own, or lost her life, possibly during the storm. A ceremony in her honor was going to be held soon. The ceremony was just for the lions. All gathered on Pride Rock. A few of Vitani's closest friends spoke at the ceremony, saying the nicest things about her. After each lioness had finished speaking, they placed flowers on the peak of the rock. Soon it was Kovu's turn. All looked at him as he walked in front of everybody and he sat facing his pride. He placed the flower he had in his mouth on the ground. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"My sister and I were very close. We played when we were little, we did everything together. She was my sister...and my best friend."

Some lionesses were wiping away tears.

"If someone took her life...uh...may they live a...uh... cursed life. If she had chosen to leave on her own then I hope she is the happiest she has ever been. We will all miss her." He then picked up his flower with his teeth and ascended pride rock. When he got near the peak, he lowered the flower to the ground where several other flowers were.

"Goodbye, my sister." he whispered.

He rejoined the other lionesses and all started singing the traditional song they sang when someone died.

After the ceremony, Simba went to see his mom. Lately, she had been sleeping all day, so she had missed the ceremony.

"Mom? Are you awake?" Simba said softly.

She opened her tired eyes.

"Yes, Simba, I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"Simba, I'm getting old. It'll be time for me to see your father soon. I really wanted to see Kiara's cubs, though."

"Don't worry, mom, you'll make it. Don't even worry about it."

Sarafina walked over.

"How are you, Sarabi?"

She leaned down and nuzzled her.

"I'm old. I don't know how much-"

"No, mom, don't talk like that!" Simba said, trying not to cry. "You aren't going to die. You are going to see my grandkids, and you are going to be a great-grandmother."

She looked up at him with big eyes.

"Simba, you are a great son."

She then put her head down in her paws.

"I'm going to nap now. I feel a bit tired. Thanks for coming to see me." She closed her eyes. Her steady breathing seemed peaceful.

Simba walked away. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Kings shouldn't cry, right? He couldn't even think about life without his mom. It would be very depressing when she left. He would miss her dearly.

Simba stepped outside. It wasn't raining anymore. It was nice; the temperature was just right. He walked to the water hole, feeling miserable. When he got there, he lapped up some water. A tear rolled down his cheek. After a moment, someone joined him. It was Kovu.

"Hello, sir." he said.

Simba sat up.

"Hi, Kovu. Sorry you saw me like this." he sniffed, wiping away a tear with his paw. "My mother is getting old, and will soon pass on. I don't want to lose her."

Kovu sat down.

"I know what it's like to lose someone." he said. Simba looked at Kovu. His mother died, and so did his brother. And now his sister was gone. Kovu had it worse than he did.

Simba put a paw on Kovu's shoulder.

"Thank you...son."

Kovu smiled.


	16. The Queen's Dismiss

Chapter 16: The Queen's Dismiss

The rest of the day, Simba sat with his mother. She woke up to eat every now and then. The next morning, Rafiki was called over to see Sarabi while she was sleeping.

"Ah." he started. "She is aged."

"Yes, Rafiki, but what should we do? How much longer does she have, if we can't do anything?"

"She will keep going in and out of sleep. Den, she will sleep...and never wake up."

A shiver went down Simba's spine.

"Oh...no..." Simba muttered. "How do I know she's not going to die right now?"

"There is no way to know when."

"Mother..."

"It's the circle of life, Boy. It's her time."

Just then, Sarabi's eyes fluttered open.

"Simba."

"Yes, Mother, I'm here."

"Simba, I'm dying. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Please, Mom, stay awake. I want to be with you as long as I can."

"Have you learned nothing?" Sarabi almost yelled.

Simba jumped back. He was suprised that she had the energy to shout.

"I will always be with you." she said softly. "Your father and I, we will always be there for you."

Simba's eyes softened. Tears rolled down his face as he licked his mother's head.

"Where is my granddaughter? I need to see her."

"I will get her." the forgotton Rafiki offered.

He walked out of the den.

Kiara and Kovu were having a flirting fit. They were telling each other how cute the other one was and how much they loved each other when Rafiki walked up.

"I'm sorry to inturrupt, but Sarabi wishes your presence, Kiara."

Kiara jumped up. "Oh no! It's not her time is it?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kiara sped off to the cave. Kovu followed. When he got there, Simba was outside the cave, trying to hide his tears. Kovu sat by him.

"Any news?" Kovu said hopefully.

"Rafiki thinks it will happen soon." Simba sniffed, not wanting to say any word related to death.

"Oh." Kovu said hanging his head. Kovu didn't know Sarabi well, but it was sad all the same.

* * *

-meanwhile-

* * *

"Hello Kiara, How are you?"

"Just fine, grandma." She said sitting down beside her.

She was laying down and looking up at Kiara with sad, dying eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, but I won't see your cubs on Earth."

"Oh, Grandma!" Kiara said hugging her the best she could while Sarabi was laying down.

When she pulled back from the embrace, Kiara was crying.

"I will see your cubs in heaven, Mufasa and I. I will always be watching them grow. I will watch you become a great queen."

Kiara nodded, trying to be strong.

"I'm going to miss you grandma."

"I will always be with you, My Darling."

Kiara and Sarabi talked about old times, like back when Kiara was a cub. The rest of Sarabi's day was spent with her friends and family. Sarabi was was tired, but she didn't want to let go. Very early the next morning, she was still awake. No one had slept for fear of Sarabi's death. Rafiki approached Sarabi.

"You are feeling tired, arent you, Sarabi?" he asked her.

"Yes. I think it might be my time to go." she said quietly.

"No mother!" Simba said. "I don't want you to go."

"Simba. We must let the Circle of Life happen. We can't stop it."

"Good bye, Sarabi." Sarafina said, in tears. "I'll never forget you. You are the kindest, best friend I've ever had."

"You too, Sarafina. I've always treasured our friendship." Sarabi smiled.

Sarafina nuzzled her. Then, Nala came up to Sarabi.

"I'll miss you, Sarabi. Mom."

She nuzzled her mother-in-law.

"I'll miss you too, Nala. You are such a great kid. Make sure you keep Simba out of trouble."

"Of course I will." Nala said, chocking back tears.

A few other lionesses said their goodbyes. Then it was Simba's turn.

"Mom." he said.

"Simba." she said smiling.

Tears came to Simba's eyes. They spilled down his cheeks and muzzle. He leaned down and hugged his mom.

"Be strong, My Son. I will always love you. I will always be watching you."

Simba didn't want to let go.

"I am very proud of you, son. Your father was proud. He told me often. You are a great King."

Simba finally broke the embrace. A few lionesses sniffed. He looked into his smiling mother's eyes.

"You are a great King...and a great son. You've made me so proud."

Sarabi licked her son's cheek.

"I love you, Mom"

Sarabi smiled, and then closed her eyes. Everyone was silent as she breathed her last. Simba hung his head. His tears fell on her face. Nala leaned over and nuzzled his neck, while Kovu put his paw on Kiara's. Sarafina then started the ceremonial song. All Simba could do was cry. Rafiki walked over to Sarabi's body and said a prayer. He took one of the fruits on his staff and opened it. He dipped his fingers in the juice that was on the inside, and put a stripe on her forehead. He said one final prayer, and the joined the lionesses in their sad song.


	17. In The Jaws Of Death

Chapter 17: In the Jaws of Death

The rest of the early morning was spent burying Sarabi's body. Long ago, Mufasa's body was moved and buried behind pride rock. Sarabi's body was put beside Mufasa's. Everyone said their final goodbyes as they dropped flowers that they had found on the path on Sarabi's body. Simba kissed his mother for the last time, and then she was buried. Dirt was kicked over her, and the lions continued singing the song. Then, after it was done, all lions went to go to sleep. All but one.

That one lion was Simba. His mother was gone. Simba wondered if it was the tragic life she had when Scar was king that caused her early death. Scar. He had caused this. Simba's eyes grew angry.

"It was Scar." He said angrily.

He shook his head. His mane flew from side to side.

"Scar." he said between clenched teeth.

"Why! Why Scar?" Simba shouted at the ground.

Scar had hurt him so much. Had he ruined everything? No. He still had Nala. He had Kiara too. That's when it hit him. He realized he had to move on. Stop dwelling on the past. Sarabi was gone, but he'd see her again one day. After a few more minutes, Simba retired to his bed and went to sleep.

A few uneventful weeks passed. Everyone who knew Sarabi well weren't completely over it. Who would be? The two cubs, Tali and Mani were full size cubs at this time. They had become more rambunctious and of course, troublesome. One day, Tali and Mani were playing with Kiara like they used to when they were younger.

Kanai wanted to take a break, so Kovu and Kiara were babysitting the two. As the two cubs got bored, Kiara suggested a game of hide and seek.

"Mani! You're it!" Tali shouted.

"Nuh-uh! Kovu is!"

"Yeah! Kovu! Kiara'll be base." Tali declared.

"Okay, okay." said Kovu. "I'll be it. I'm going to count to thirty, so hide quick!"

"Okay!" they said in unison, and sped off.

"Not too far!" Kiara shouted after them.

"Kiara, they'll be fine."

"Um, Kovu, they were my age when I broke my father's rule and went off his path and met you. If I know anything about being a kid, and I do, those kids will want to get into trouble."

"Kiara, don't worry your pretty little head."

Kiara looked up at Kovu with a smirk on her face. He leaned down and nuzzled her. They smiled warmly at each other. Then Kovu said,

"Has it been thirty seconds?"

What a mood killer.

"More like twenty."

"Okay, close enough." he said hopping off to go find them.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Kovu shouted playfully.

Kiara watched Kovu bound off to find the cubs. Then she clenched her teeth in pain. A sudden cramp had formed in her stomach.

"You sure are creating a problem!" she told her stomach. "But you'll be worth every second of pain."

After about two minutes or so, Mani came running over to Kiara in a laughing, panting fit.

"Ha ha! I made it!"

"Alright! Great job, Mani! Kovu doesn't even stand a chance against you."

"Yeah, I know!" he agreed.

Mani then turned away from Kiara and looked out.

"I know where Tali hid. My hiding spot is so much better than hers. My place rocks!"

As Mani pounced around excitedly, Kiara looked at him. Mani was brown in color. The tuft of fur on his head was dark brown. He had yellow eyes and had a dark brown spot on the back of each of his ears. Tali had the same thing on her ears, but she was more of a lighter brown color. Her eyes were a light blue. Just when Kiara was wondering what her cub would look like, Kovu came running over to Kiara.

"Aw, Mani! You got to base." he said.

"Yep! You didn't find me, I won!"

Kiara giggled at the innocence.

"So where's Tali?" Kovu asked.

Kiara's ears perked up.

"Hm? Tali hasn't come for base yet. She's still out there, Kovu."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll keep looking. We have no reason to worry yet. I'll go look some more."

He turned and left to go look. It hadn't been long but what _would_ they do if Tali was lost? They were a bit of a distance from the others at Pride Rock. If Tali was lost, they would have to run a bit to get back to the others. Kiara shivered. She had a really bad feeling. Kovu had only been gone for about ten minutes when Kiara couldn't stand it anymore. She turned to the waiting Mani.

"Mani, where did Tali hide?"

"Hey, I'm not a snitch."

"No, Mani. Tell me. It's not a game anymore." Kiara said seriously.

Mani understood how serious this could get by the sound of Kiara's voice. He didn't put up much more of a fight.

"She's way over there by that tree. She's behind that bush right beside it." He said pointing to a bush by a tree in the distance.

"Let's go." Kiara said getting up.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up." Mani said concerned, thinking about her unborn cub.

"Nah, I won't lose the baby from walking, though everyone thinks I will." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go."

Kiara and Mani started trotting over to the tree and bush. Kiara prayed with her entire soul that Tali would be there, unharmed. Kiara's heart beat grew faster and faster as they got closer to the bush. When they arrived Kiara looked behind it...and...

She wasn't there.

"Oh no!" Kiara said as her heart jumped from shock. "Mani, you said she was right here?"

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"Tali! Tali! You can come out now, you won!" Kiara yelled, looking around. "Tali?"

"Kiara, look!" Mani said, pointing.

On the ground, by the bush, there were small claw marks in the dirt. A sign of a struggle.

Kiara's mouth dropped with her hopes. Kiara tossed her head up, franticly looking for Kovu.

"Kovu! Kovu, come quickly!"

In seconds, Kovu came running.

"What! Did you find her?" he panted, looking frantic.

"Kovu, come here and look at this." she said pointing at the claw marks.

"Tali." Kovu said immediately. Kovu looked at Kiara who was now near tears.

"Oh, Kovu, what happened to her?"

"Hey, look!" Mani said.

"What is it Mani?" Kovu asked.

"A paw print! And here's another!" he said walking along a path of dirt. "They lead this way."

"Let's go!" Kovu said following the young cub.

Kovu, Kiara and Mani followed the light paw marks for several yards. The paws were big. Did who ever make these prints take Tali? The trio went several more feet and then heard a deep growl.

"Stop right there." A voice boomed. "Don't move...or I'll kill her."

Kovu, Kiara, and Mani slowly looked up. The sight made Kiara gasp. A few yards away, was Tali, in the jaws of a large male lion. His body and mane were all black. The lion grinned evilly.


	18. Memories

**FYI: If anyone is wondering, no, the lion at the end of the previous chapter is not Tome. Tome is yellow-orange, while this lion is all black. I think there was some confusion about that with some people, so I wanted to get that cleared up just in case anyone else is confused.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Memories

"Kiara! Help me!" Tali yelled from within the all black lion's mouth.

"Oh thank goodness she's alive." Kiara mumbled taking a dizzy step forward.

"STOP!" The lion shouted, somewhat clear with Tali in his mouth. "I'll kill her. I will!"

"Tali!" Kiara shouted.

"What do you want, you filth." Kovu growled threateningly, shoving his claws into the dirt.

"I'd watch my language if I were you, or maybe I'll just crush this little--"

"Stop!" Mani yelled, "Let her go!"

"Hush, Mani." Kiara said, pushing him behind her for protection.

"You do right to hush him." the evil lion said slyly. Kovu then stepped ahead of Kiara. Kovu was still a good ten feet away from the black lion.

"You..." Kovu snarled. "You let her go this instant!"

"Or else what?" the lion said, tightening his grip on Tail's soft stomach. She started to squeal.

"No! Tali!" Kovu shouted. "What do you want? I'll give you anything! Just let her go!"

"Okay." he said loosening his grip on her. "I want your tramp." He said this as he tossed his head in Kiara's direction. Kovu was furious.

"Don't…you…_EVER_--" Kovu said between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Tali somehow rolled over in the lion's mouth, and quickly raked her claws over his left eye.

"RRRAAAARRRR!" the lion roared in pain and dropped Tali. She scampered to Kiara, and hid behind her. Kiara hugged her as the lion tried to wipe the blood out of his eye, but more kept coming.

"You little brat!" he roared.

Then, Kovu, feeling braver, now that the evil lion had no hostage, and was even injured. Kovu stepped closer to him.

"I suggest you get out of here, or I'll beat you senceless."

"Don't worry…" the lion muttered, "I'll be back. You'll wish you'd killed me. You haven't seen the last of Death!"

The lion who called himself Death ran away. Kiara got shivers down her spine. What he had said creeped her out. Kovu then sighed and turned to Kiara and Tali.

"Are you alright?" he asked Tali.

"Y-y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Oh, Kovu, I was so scared!" Kiara said, starting to cry.

"So scared!" she whined as Kovu pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay, it's okay. We're safe now."

Mani gave Tali a hug. After having a moment to recover from the incident and to make sure Tali really was okay, they all went back to the Pride Lands. Simba was told and he warned everyone about the all black lion. Kiara felt really bad. She felt it was her fault, and that she had let this happen. She went to see Tali and Mani's mother, Kanai.

"Kanai, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"No, Kiara, don't even say that. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it. It's over. Tali and Mani are fine. Really, don't feel bad!"

Then Tali spoke up.

"Yeah, Kiara, it's okay! I should have hidden closer like you told me to. I'm the one who should be sorry. Its definitely not your fault. You couldn't have known that mean guy would be there. And plus, you saved me! I am very grateful."

Kiara bent down; getting eyelevel with Tali.

"Okay, Tali. Thanks for making me feel better. I'm glad you aren't hurt."

Kiara put her paw on Tali's head and then said goodbye to Kanai. Kiara then went to the waterhole. It seemed to be a great place to be alone. She probably shouldn't have gone out by herself, but she just felt so bad.

"So irresponsible! What if that were _my_ child?" she asked herself. She lowered her head in shame.

"Kiara! You shouldn't be out here alone!" Kovu's voice shouted from some distance. He quickly appeared at the waters edge and sat by Kiara.

She turned to him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Kiara, come here." he said embracing her. "It wasn't your fault! It just happened. There was nothing we could do to stop it. Tali is fine, no one is hurt, and everyone is going to keep an eye on the cubs. If that guy ever comes back, we'll all beat him. I love you way too much to ever let anything happen to you."

Kiara looked up at him.

"Okay."

"Good, now let's get back. I think someone caught some food. Come on." He said, leading the way. Kiara got beside him and smiled. She wrapped her tail around his, and nuzzled him. They walked back to Pride Rock, side by side.

Later that day, Kovu was sitting by himself, thinking about Vitani. Kiara at that time was spending some time with her mom and dad. Kovu missed Vitani so much. Maybe he shouldn't have let her go that day. Is she happy out there? She did promise she would come back. But when would that be? He then remembered something he had forgotten about him and his sister when they were little.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Hey Kovu! Let's go play!" Vitani said happily, jumping around excitedly.

"I can't." Kovu said sadly. "I have to train. Mom won't let me."

His ears dropped in disappointment. Vitani was still was excited.

"She won't know, come on!"

"But Tani, I can't!" he said, taking a step forward.

"Come on!" Vitani beckoned.

Kovu thought a moment. Training didn't sound like much fun. Infact, it sounded hard. He thought of his mom. She would be furious if she found out that he left to play. But…if she _didn't_ find out…

"Okay!" Kovu gave in, now running alongside the ecstatic Vitani. They raced around and play fought until they got tired. They laid down, exhausted.

"Kovu, you're so much fun." Vitani admitted. "Nuka's no fun. We'll be friends forever, Kay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Kovu smiled at the memory. He remembered how he did get caught that day, and his mom _was_ mad.

Kovu chuckled. Then he felt a paw touching his. He looked to his side. It was Kiara.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was thinking about some old times me and Vitani had." Kovu said and then lowered his head. There was a bit of silence until Kiara broke it.

"I miss her too."


	19. New Arrival

Chapter 19: New Arrival

Two months passed. Toni-the other pregnant lioness in the pride-and Kiara were becoming obviously pregnant. A large stomach was added to both girls. Kiara and Toni had become fast friends. They often rested together talking, gossiping, or complaining about cub pains. Sometimes Kanai joined them, and brought her cubs who were as rambunctious as ever. The three got closer everyday. One day, Rafiki received a vision from the Kings that Toni was going to have one girl, and that Kiara would have one boy.

Kovu and Kiara were delighted since they could use the name Kivu for Kiara's son. One day when Toni and Kiara were relaxing together, they decided their cubs would be betrothed to each other. Toni and Kiara were very pleased about the turnout and was sure their cubs would make a perfect couple.

There had been no sign of Death, the evil lion that almost killed Tali a couple months ago. The memories of the all-black lion were fused in Kiara's mind. She remembered the lion's crooked smile. She remembered his frightening size; he had rippling muscles over all his strong body. What was most frightening was how he was so unnaturally black. He had a completely onyx mane and body that was never seen before in the Pride Lands. And now he probably had a series of scars over his eye, thanks to Tali. This lion reminded Kiara of Scar; the two seemed similar. However, Scar was gone. In addition, so was Death. He was gone…was it safe to say that he'd never come back?

Just then, Toni came over to sit beside Kiara. The two greeted each other with smiles.

"I can't wait to have my sweet girl." Toni said. " But what should I name her?"

"Pick something you've given a lot of thought to."

"It has to be a really pretty name. Something that sounds good with Kivu." she thought for a moment, while Kiara washed her paws. "I like the name Ciara."

"Oh! That is really pretty! It sounds kind of like my name."

"Yes, that's where I got it from. I think that's what I'll name her."

"It sounds nice. Kivu and Ciara. It's like Kovu and Kiara." She giggled.

Toni smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

The remainder of the day went by peacefully. Would turmoil or event ever come? Little did all Pride landers know that the very next day would be extremely eventful...

* * *

The next day, it was foggy and everyone was feeling stuffy. It was calm and peaceful while birds chirped a happy morning song. Kovu woke about the same time Kiara did.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Kovu said.

The two shared a nuzzle. Some lionesses were getting up, some were not. Sleepiness was in the air.

Then, suddenly, everyone was wide-awake when a loud roar came from outside.

"Simba!" An unknown lion yelled from outside the cave. Everyone who wasn't already outside, rushed out. Simba quickly climbed down from the rock and faced the speaker. It was a wounded lion! He was large, but he didn't seem to be aggressive. He was obviously tired and wounded badly, though the wounds didn't look fresh. There was dried blood covering a lot of his body. He was shaking so hard. He was hardly even standing.

"Who goes?" Simba said regally.

"Simba," the lion began slowly. "I am Thresh of the Mountain Pride. I have come seeking help. A strong group of lions has attacked our pride for no good cause. They killed our king and have taken over. I fear the rest of my pride has been taken as prisoners. I learned of you and your strong pride from our king before all this had begun. I traveled a long way to seek your help. We need you..."

As the lion finished, he began breathing heavily. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed in exhaustion. Simba walked closer to the unconscious lion.

"He needs rest." He declared. "When he awakens, I will ask him more. For now, let's keep him as comfortable as possible." He then turned to his waiting pride. "I think we should help him out." He hesitated, and his eyes grew dark. "For we all know what it is like to live under a tyrant."

A few lionesses nodded and some simply gazed at their paws. Many of the Pride Landers went closer to get a better look at the stranger. He had a brown body, and a rust colored mane. Dried and fresh blood covered his arms, shoulders and back. Some plastered his mane and face. This lion had obviously been through quite a battle.

Rafiki was called over to look at the lion called Thresh's wounds. Rafiki returned to his tree to make the appropriate medicine. He returned promptly to apply them to the worst spots.

"What is dis lion's story?" Rafiki asked Simba.

"He said a strong group of lions attacked his pride, and killed their king. They took over, and apparently he came to us for help. He was told about our pride and that we were strong. He came to get help to reclaim their kingdom."

"I see."

Kiara, who was standing nearby, nudged her father.

"Daddy, are we going to help him?"

"Probably. I need to get more information from him once he wakes up."

"Poor guy…" Kiara said.

_Such a beautiful voice, just like my Lala... Lala?_

Just then, Thresh stirred.

"Look, He moved." Kiara whispered

He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw several faces staring at him.

"Did I faint?" he asked confused.

"Yes you did." Simba said. "Can you stand?"

Thresh sat up.

"Are you okay?" Kiara asked him.

Thresh looked at Kiara. It was her voice! He had heard her in his sleep.

"I think so." he replied groggily.

"Thresh, right? Now that you are feeling better, we need more information. You say you are from the Mountain Pride?" Simba asked.

"Yes."

"Fortunately, my father told me about your pride and its location. It's not hard to get there, just rather far. How many are in this pride that attacked yours?"

"There were a dozen or so. I think three males. They were all working together. The rest were females."

Simba nodded.

"We must leave as soon as possible if you are to help me. My pride is in peril!" Thresh said in a shaky, yet strong voice.

"No." Simba said his voice stronger than Thresh's. "You cannot go. You need to recover."

Simba then turned to Kiara.

"And, Kiara, you cannot go."

Kiara looked slightly disappointed, but nodded.

"I need to gather a meeting. Thresh, you get some rest. We will save your pride."

Thresh looked upset he couldn't help, but nodded. Then Simba bounded to the top of Pride Rock. All lionesses were already there, ready to listen.

"As many of you all saw, a lion came in wounded. He is from the Mountain Pride, to the far south of us. He needs our help to drive out the intruding pride. We will leave as soon as possible. All will go except Kiara, Toni, Tali, Mani, and Thresh himself. The rest will come with me and we will fight. It is a long trek, but I know we can do it. Before we leave, we will have one more meal. It will probably be our last time we can rest easy."

Simba then ended the meeting and Nala sent out a hunting party. While they were gone, some lionesses had some time to talk to Thresh. He was lying down, but still ready to listen and answer questions from the ladies.

"You traveled all this way?" Mairu asked. "The Mountain Pride Lands are pretty far away." Apparently, she knew where the pride lived also.

"Yes. I thank the Kings I made it here. It was hard on my own."

"How did you hunt?" a lioness from the pride named Sanai asked.

"Every now and then, I'd find a dead carcass. It was disgusting, but it was better than starving. Only once was I able to catch a small meal. But I'm not as good as a hunter as I'm sure you fine ladies are." he said raising his eyebrows. Some giggled, but not Kiara. She was looking at her dad who was talking to Kovu.

"My name's Sanai." Sanai introduced herself.

"Mine's Mairu."

"And mine's Tikana."

"I'm Jika."

After four out of the five lionesses introduced themselves, Thresh nodded and then said,

"Nice to meet you ladies." he then directed his gaze to Kiara. "And, what is your name?"

Kiara snapped her head to face him from looking at Kovu.

"Oh. My name is Kiara."

…_I love her voice…_


	20. Departure

Chapter 20: Departure

While Thresh continued talking with the lionesses who seemed captivated by him, Kiara went to talk to Kovu after he had finished talking to Simba.

"What were you talking to my dad about?" Kiara said as she looked at him. His forlorn eyes moved down to his paws.

"He wants me to go to the Mountain Pride with them." Kovu said sadly. "I can't stay with you."

"Oh, Kovu.... It wont be that long of a journey, will it?" Kiara asked optimistically.

"Simba said it would be pretty long."

"You'll be back soon."

"Yeah but…I'll miss you" he said meekly.

"Awww." Kiara said and then nuzzled him. "I'll miss you too."

"What if I don't make it in time for our cub to be born?"

"Don't worry! You'll see Kivu born. I promise."

After only a short time, the hunting party came back and all ate to their fill. Soon, all but Toni, Kiara, Tali and Mani would leave. All were ready to leave, and were waiting for Simba's orders. Simba was having one last talk with Kiara.

"Kiara, you, Toni and the cubs lie low. Don't cause trouble, don't draw attention. For the time we are gone, just make it seem like we abandoned the pride lands. Stay in the den at all times if you can."

Kiara nodded.

"Oh! I've completely forgotten! How idiotic of me... Someone else needs to stay and hunt for you. How could I forget? I should have thought of that before." He turned to his ready pride.

"Who would like to stay behind and catch food for Kiara and the others?"

"I will." Kanai said stepping forward without hesitation. It seemed she was looking for a reason to stay behind with her cubs.

"Good. Kanai, thank you"

Kanai walked over to the remainders. She looked happy to stay with her cubs and friends.

"Are we all ready?" Simba asked his pride.

Everyone nodded. Kovu stepped forward to say goodbye to Kiara.

"Well…bye, Kiara."

"Bye." she said, not knowing what else to say. He licked her cheek. Kiara's eyes started filling up with tears. Would this be the last time she saw him? After Nala said goodbye to her daughter, they were off. After a moment of walking, Kovu took one final look back at Kiara and then Simba gave the signal to start running. And then, they were gone. Kiara sighed. She then was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around.

"You're gonna miss him aren't you?" It was Thresh.

"Thresh!" Kiara said noticing that Thresh's wound on his arm had started bleeding again. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh, yeah, it reopened." He said like it was no big deal.

"You should lie down and wait for it to heal."

"Okay, Your Highness." he said, turning around and going toward his new resting spot. She walked over to him.

"You don't call me that. Kiara will suffice."

Thresh opened his mouth, no doubt to say something smug, but Kanai called Kiara over. She went bounding over to the brown lioness.

Thresh watched her. She was talking excitedly. Why couldn't he take his eye off her?

"It seems so quiet now that everyone's gone." Kanai said to Kiara.

"I kind of like it." Toni said, joining the lionesses. "But then, I guess we have little cubs to take care of."

All three looked down at the cubs sitting at their feet.

"Hey!" Mani said, looking up at Toni. "I'm not little!"

All three lionesses chuckled.

"That's right." Kanai said. "You're a big strong man. And you," she said looking at Tali, "Are a pretty young lady."

Tali beamed. She turned to Mani.

"I'm a pretty lady!"

"I'm a big strong man!" he said deepening his voice and puffing up his chest. "OOH! Tali! Lets play, 'Save the princess.' You'll be the princess, and I'll be the warrior!"

"Yeah!"

Tali and Mani then bounded off to the far side of the cave to play. Tali was yelling, "Save me! Save me!" and Mani replied with a, "I'll save you, princess!" He growled at invisible enemies and swatted at the air.

The three lionesses giggled again at the silly cubs.

"Cute kids" Thresh said from a bit of a distance. He had been listening to their conversation. The three walked over to him and sat. He was laying down, still obeying Kiara's "order."

"They're my kids, and I'm proud of it." Kanai said.

"They are rambunctious ones aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes they are."

"I can't wait until I have my cub!" Kiara said excitedly. "It'll be great."

Thresh looked at Kiara.

_So she is with a cub…_

"Cubs are a big responsibility. And full of trouble. You have to watch them, and bathe them, and watch them some more…it's a pain sometimes." Kanai said.

Toni and Kiara sighed.

"I can't wait." Kiara said.

"Me either."

"So you ladies are expecting?" Thresh asked.

Toni and Kiara giggled and nodded.

"You're first?"

More nods.

"So, Thresh, do you have cubs back home? Or a mate?" Kanai asked.

"No cubs, but I used to have a mate."

"_Used_ to?" Toni asked.

"She…" he hesitated. "She died." he hung his head.

There was silence. The only sounds heard were Tali and Mani playing several yards over.

"Her name was Lala. I really loved her." he looked up at the sky. "She was my everything. About a year ago…she just collapsed. I said 'Lala, get up. Quit playing around.'"

He lowered his head again.

"She wouldn't get up. She was breathing for a little while, I don't know if she heard me, but I kept telling her it would be okay. She'd be back in my arms the next day. I promised her. Hours later…she died. No one knew what happened or what to do. She was gone."

Kiara could feel her heart breaking. "That's so sad. I'm sorry that happened."

Kanai and Toni nodded sympathetically.

"I couldn't even think about a life without Kovu." Kiara thought. "If I woke up, and he wasn't there, I don't know what I would do." Kiara then remembered that Kovu wasn't there. He was on a journey, going to war. She missed him already and he hadn't even been gone that long. Would he be back in time to see Kivu born? Surely they wouldn't be gone a month?

Thresh's loud sniff brought Kiara out of her thoughts.

"That was a whole year ago. I should be over it by now." He said, trying to wipe away tears.

"No," Toni said. "It's okay to be sad. A loved one is never forgotten."

Kiara nodded and then said, "My grandmother died recently." Kiara said softly. "I know how it hurts."

Kiara leaned down and shortly nuzzled Thresh in confort. Thresh looked at Kiara.

"She looks just like her." he thought. "Sounds and smells like her…My Lala."

"Thanks, Kiara." he said. "I feel better."

He gave her a warm smile. She returned it.

_…That smile…_


	21. Time with Thresh

**Okay guys, here's something new. I want to do this just to embarrass my sister Trinity-33. She's been teasing me and stuff so, here Jennifer! This is what you get!**

**Rafiki walked backto his tree.**

**"What a day what a day" he mumbled as he leaped into his tree.**

**"What is is dear?" a small voice said from within the tree.**

**"Oh nothing, Jennfer, my love who I love."**

**"I love you Rafiki." she said sweetly**

**He walked nearer to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace.  
"Although we are a different species, our love will aways soar above the clouds."**

**"You're so romantic, my honey lovey bud. No one can separate us."**

**"You are de only gal for me."**

**He kissed her and Jennifer sighed. She was so much in love with the ugly mandril. They lifed happily ever after and had a bunch of kids. The end**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
How you like that, Jennifer! Did u enjoy it? I was cringing. Ew….that's what u get though. Enough nonsense, On to the real story now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Time With Thresh

It was foggy through out the day. Kanai and her cubs were taking a nap. Toni was talking with Kiara. Thresh was napping.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Toni asked referring to the rest of the pride.

"I don't know." Kiara sighed and lowered her head. "I miss him already."

"They'll be back before you know it. Hey I know what'll cheer you up: technically, you are queen right now!"

Kiara's ears perked up. "Hey, yeah, that does make me feel better. That means you have to do what I say."

Toni scoffed. "Good luck getting me to do anything."

They shared a laugh.

"I have a secret. I think Thresh is so handsome." The yellowish lioness said quietly so only Kiara would hear.

"Wow, Toni." Kiara said slightly astonished. "You sounded like a flirty adolescent."

"Well, don't you think he's cute?"

"Thresh?…I don't know. I'll just stick with Kovu. Who is the most handsome lion I've ever seen."

"Yeah, he is." Toni agreed.

Kiara and Toni giggled. After their laugh, Toni yawned. Her roar like yawn echoed through the cave.

"I think join them and take a nap." Toni said tossing her head in the direction of Kanai and her cubs.

"Okay."

Toni got up and moved over to where Kanai was sleeping and laid by her. Kiara didn't feel tired. She felt kind of excited, but kind of sad. She felt slightly lonely without Kovu around. She wondered if this is what Vitani felt before she left. Vitani... Kiara missed her too. But at least she had someone now, and was probably a lot happier than she was in the Pride Lands. Was she pregnant? What if something bad had happened? Kiara hoped that wasn't the case. No one knew what Vitani was up to and no one would ever know, unless Vitani came back. Kovu said she promised to return, but would she keep her word?

Then it hit her: _What if we lose someone in the war…what if mom doesn't come back….or dad. What if…Kovu doesn't come back…_

"Thinking about him?"

Kiara jumped at the sudden noise. Kiara looked at Thresh who was several yards away. He was lying down, and had his eyes closed, but it was obviously him who had spoken. She walked over to him, and then sat down.

"How'd you know?"

"You looked worried." he said with his eyes still closed.

"Kinda obvious, huh?"

"Yeah."

He then opened his eyes. His eyes were nice. They were a deep drown with hints of green. She could now see why Toni thought he was attractive. Then Kiara remembered his wounds. She looked at his arm, which was, yet again, bleeding.

"Thresh, you're bleeding again."

"Really?" he said looking at his arm. "I thought that monkey healed it."

"Aparently not." Kiara laughed. "I'll go get some medicines from him."

"I'll go with you." he said getting up.

"No, you stay. You might make it worse."

"I don't care. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said softly.

Kiara hesitated, slightly confused by Thresh's soft tone. After a moment, she said okay, and they left. After a few minutes of slow walking, the big tree came into view.

"Rafiki? Are you there?" Kiara yelled into the tree.

After only a moment, the mandril's face popped out from behind some branches.

"Yis? Ah, Kiara and Thresh. Wat is it you want?"

"Thresh's wounds have re-opened."

"He should not be up." The mandrill said.

"I told him that but he-"

"I wanted to go with her for protection's sake."

"Here are some herbs I have pre-made. I figured this would happen." Rafiki pointed to a large leaf with the medicine on it. He walked over to in and pushed it toward Kiara.

"Put dis on your wounds every few hours. Only a little will do. You'll be surprised how long it will last." he said to Thresh.

"Thanks Rafiki." Kiara said looking at the mixture of crushed up leaves and juices. It was a sick orange color.

"I will help you and carry it to de den for you."

Rafiki carefully picked up the large leaf, and then they were off. The walk was silent. It wasn't long before they reached the rock. They climbed the stair-like steps and went into the cave. Kiara noticed that her friends were still sleeping. Thresh and Kiara then turned to Rafiki and watched him gently set the leaf on the ground.

"Dare. Dat should hold you for a while. But don't move around! Dat will make it worse."

"Thank you, Rafiki." Kiara said politely.

"You are welcome, Kiara." And with that, Rafiki bowed, turned around and left. Kiara and Thresh were alone again.

Kiara bent down to smell the medicine. It didn't smell good. She also had a feeling it wouldn't feel very good on wounds either.

"Will you help me put it on, Kiara?" Thresh asked, sitting down.

"Sure." she said kindly.

She dipped her paw in the goopy medicine. Thresh turned his arm to her. There a few puncture wounds with a bit of blood dripping from them.

"This is probably going to sting." she said gently placing her paw on the wound.

"Doesn't it always-ow! That does sting!"

"Haha I told you."

Kiara rubbed her paw over the infected area.

"Thanks a lot, Kiara. I'm so glad your dad decided to help my pride. That other pride did quite a number on us."

"Of course we helped. What were we supposed to do, leave you to die?"

"Hm! I'm glad you didn't."

Kiara smiled as she finished rubbing in the medicine.

"Okay, I think your arm is finished. Anywhere else?"

"There's a small scratch on my forehead."

"Uhh…okay." Kiara said hesitantly. She re-dipped her paw in the medicine.

"I wonder why he can't just do that himself?" Kiara thought.

She awkwardly got closer to Thresh and put her paw over the small but visable scratch on his head. She blushed slightly.

_This is awkward..._ she thought.

"There." she said quickly. "All done."

She shook off the remaining medicine on her paw, then stepped back from Thresh.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"Sure thing!" she tried to say cheerfully, though she felt kinda weird. He gave her a flirty smile. Kiara smiled back.

_What is with him?_


	22. The Dream

Chapter 22: The Dream

After a few more minutes of talking with Thresh, Kiara decided to take a nap with Toni, Kanai and her cubs. Kiara was kind of glad since Thresh had begun to give her an awkward feeling. Kiara wondered if it was just her, or was Thresh flirting with her? But she was married! What should she do? She wished she could wake up her friends to ask them, but that would have been rude. She decided to ask them later.

Kiara layed next to her friends, and tried to go to sleep. There was so much on her mind. She really missed Kovu, her mom, and her dad. She wondered what they were doing and if they were all okay. Simba had said the trip there alone would take a couple days. How long were they going to stay at the Mountain Pride Lands? How long would it take to chase out the intruding pride? Kiara eventually drifted off to sleep with all these thoughts in her head.

Her mind fadded into a dream. She was running. Running fast. From what or to where, she didn't know. She was fatigued, but she had to keep running. Stopping wasn't an option. She could just feel there was somewhere she needed to be. She didnt know where, or when she'd get there. All she knew was that she had to run. She seemed to have been running for a long time when she stopped. It was here. This is where shewas supposed to be. She could feel it.

Kiara looked around. It looked wierd. There was nothing, and yet, at the same time, there was everything. She was unable to differentiate between the sky and the ground since they were melting together with swirly black and grey colors. It was odd, and mesmerizing, but that was not what Kiara was looking for. She looked around some more.

"Where _is_ it!" she muttered franticly. Her voice echoed. It bounced off the swirly walls and echoed loudly. Her own voice reflected back at her seemed to mock her. Kiara took several steps foward. And a few more. Then she saw it.

Her gasp echoed off the walls like her words did. What she saw horrified her. She stepped closer. It was gruesome. There were bodies...many.

Kiara walked up to the closest one. She looked into the face of her mother. Blood was all over Nala's once beautiful face. Her eyes were wide in dead fear.

"No!" Kiara sobbed. "Mom!"

Kiara pawed Nala's body. "MOM! Wake up!"

She then got a glimpse of of red mane. Afew feet away was her father. She leaped over to her father's side.

"DADDY!"

_Daddy..._

_Daddy..._

Her echoes screamed louder than she did, still mocking her. Her father looked just as gruesome as her mother. Claw marks covered Simba's face. Dead.

"No..." Kiara murmered, tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

Bodies...bodies everywhere. It was her pride! Her friends...All were dead. But wait...where was...

She saw him. He was laying down with his back to her. His tail lay limply. She ran closer to him.

"NO! KOVU!"

She got to him and with her paw, turned his head toward her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed until her throat screamed back. She tumbled backward at the sight. She kept screaming until she woke up.

"Kiara! _KIARA_!"

She snapped awake and flew to her feet.

"What! What? Where am I?" she cried.

She looked around frantly to only see Thresh, Kanai and Toni standing infront of her, each with huge concerned eyes.

"My God, Kiara, you were screaming!" Toni said.

"They were dead! They were all dead Killed! Kovu..." She lowered her head. "His face..."

She sobbed.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." Thresh said soothingly as he got closer to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged back. She just needed to feel close to someone, it didn't matter who. The dream had horrified her deeply, and she needed someone to comfort her. The remaining images haunted her as she cried onto Thresh's warm shoulder.


	23. Attacked

Chapter 23: Attacked

A week passed and the pride had yet to return. Not a day went by that Kiara didn't think of Kovu and her family. She tried not to let her concern get her down so the others wouldn't worry about her. Kiara hadn't had any strange dreams other than that one she had a week ago. If any scary thoughts of what might be happening to her pride came to her head, she pushed them away.

Thresh continued to flirt with Kiara. He would give her warm smiles, or touch her paw gently. Sometimes he would even purr as he walked by her. She decided just to ignore it. Maybe he wasn't actually flirting, maybe that was the way he always acted.

Over the week, nothing special happened. Kiara was bored of her routine already. They would wake up, ask Kanai to catch some food, sometimes Thresh joined in, but wasn't aloud to hunt as much because of his still healing wounds, then they'd do basically nothing all day. Sometimes Kiara got to play with the cubs, other times, she got to talk to her friends. Kiara's luck with the lack of stomach pains had run out. The pains were worse than ever, so she spent most of her time lying down.

One day, when Kiara was having pains and resting, Kanai went out with Tali and Mani. Kiara told them to stay close. Thresh walked outside to get some fresh air and Toni followed suit. After some time just sitting around, she heard a sudden scream coming from outside. She leaped up.

"Kanai!"

She painfully raced outside to see Toni and Thresh running to the trouble. Kiara looked out across the lands. Many yards away, Kanai and her cubs were surrounded by hyenas.

"Hyenas!" Kiara cried. "They haven't been back in ages, what are they doing here?"

She raced off as fast as she could to help Kanai. The pain jolted up her stomach, and all through her body. She knew she should not be running with such a huge stomach, but she had no choice, she _had_ to do something! By now, Toni and Thresh had arrived. Thresh seemed to be talking angrily, with his shoulders hunched and teeth bared, to the hyenas that surrounded Kanai and her cubs.

When Kiara arrived, she noticed the cubs huddling under their mother, and every hyena was angrily looking at Thresh as he spoke.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted.

"Why should we? I don't see the rest of your pride to back you up!" A fierce looking hyena growled.

"They havn't done anything to you! Just leave!" Toni shouted.

"They're in our lands! They once belonged to us! Under Scar's rule!" A female, but still as fierce, hyena spat.

Kiara stepped forward.

"These are _my_ lands. Get out now, and you won't get hurt." She warned.

Kiara gave herself tingles for being so brave.

"I wouldn't say stuff like that if I were you…" another hyena said smugly, then it laughed. "Especially since you're with a cub!" The hyena started walking toward Kanai and the cubs. The cubs were shaking. He got closer and closer, baring his teeth to the small cubs. Kanai turned to face him. She bared her fangs and growled.

"Get away!" she raked her claws in the air at the hyena.

The hyena cackled and prepared to fight. Kiara knew when one leaped into battle, the rest would follow. They were severally out numbered. There were ten hyenas and only four of _them,_ not counting the cubs. The rest of the hyenas cackled and prepared for battle as well. Kiara didn't know what to do. She was supposed to be strong, but how at a moment like this?

Just then, a hyena behind Kanai quietly snuck closer. Kanai was too busy growling at the other hyenas to notice the one behind her. It was about to pounce when Kiara yelled,

"Kanai! Behind you!"

She gasped and whirled around, just then, the hyena that _was_ in front of her leaped at her cubs.

"NO!" Kiara shouted and leaped. She intercepted the hyena and bit its neck. It had a harder, stronger body than she expected, but she bit down hard, and it went limp. She suddenly felt several stinging fangs on her back. She flung the dead hyena out of her mouth and started rolling on the ground to get the hyenas to let go. They did, and readied for another attack. Kiara got a quick glimpse of Thresh and Toni fighting with several hyenas and Kanai trying to defend her cubs. At this moment's distraction, more hyenas attacked Kiara. She rolled and swiped at them. One had latched upon her neck.

Kiara felt the pain. This enraged her. She rolled and kicked until she scratched up the hyena very badly. It let go and collapsed. There were now two of them biting her legs. One on her front leg and one on her back leg. She kicked the air with the leg that was being bitten very hard. This sent the hyena flying. She then picked her paw up, which still had a hyena attached to it, trying to make its teeth go in deeper. It hurt a lot, but Kiara quickly fastened her teeth to its neck and crushed its bones. She flung it aside. She was free! She had no more attackers. She looked around. Thresh seemed to be doing alright, he was fending off a few of them. Toni was trying to help Kanai who was having the most problem trying to protect her cubs. Kiara raced to help. Kanai had just leaped to attack, leaving Tali and Mani venerable. They screamed as a hyena leaped into the air to land on the cubs.

Kiara timed it just right; just as the hyena was almost upon them, she threw her paw, and hit the hyena square in the head with all the force she had. The hyena fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Kiara picked Tali up by the scruff of her neck, and started running. Mani followed quickly. She was going to get as far as she could and then turn back to help, but suddenly several hyenas appeared and blocked her path. Kanai saw this, and ran over to help.

"Kanai! Take Tali and Mani and go!" Kiara said the best she could with a cub in her mouth. "Stay at the rock. It'll be safe there."

"No! I will stay and fight! You are wounded, you take them!"

"No, Kanai!" Kiara shouted. "I AM QUEEN. Go back. I can take these guys."

Kanai nodded, knowing how stubborn she was, knew she wouldn't change her mind. Kiara traded off Tali and pushed Mani toward his mom.

"Oh, no you don't!" one of the hyenas shouted, about to attack Kanai.

Kiara jumped in front of the hyena.

"Your battle is with _me_!" she spat. Then, Kiara attacked.


	24. Worrying

Chapter 23: Worrying

Kanai had finally made it to the cave. Tali and Mani were crying in fear.

"Are you two okay?" she asked them frantically.

"Yes, Mommy." Mani said meekly.

"And you Tali?"

She nodded while she slightly shook.

"We'll be safe here, My darlings."

"Mommy, you're bleeding!" Mani pointed out.

Kanai looked at her body. It was only a few bites and scratches.

"This is nothing, dear, I'm more worried about Kiara, but she told me not to go back."

"Stay here, Mommy!" Tali said.

"Yeah, I'm scared!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay. I think Kiara had it under control anyway."

* * *

meanwhile-

* * *

While Kiara was in her trance, she made easy work of the hyenas that had blocked her path. They had already been wounded, so it didn't take much to knock them out, or get them running. There were a couple hyenas left who were about to attack Kiara, Toni and Thresh, but Kiara gave them a look that said "You're next!" The hyenas' faces struck a look of horror, and then they bolted. Kiara smiled as they ran.

"And don't come back to my lands!"

She laughed. Adrenaline pumped through her body. The rush of battle felt great! This was the first Battle that she had taken part in, not counting the small bout she had with Zira. Kiara walked over to Toni who was panting. Thresh walked over as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think I'm okay." Toni said looking over her body. "What about you, Kiara, you're covered in blood."

"Most of it is the enemy's. I'm okay, let's go back to Kanai."

All three lions started back. A bit of a crowd had gathered, consisting of giraffes and zebras. Some were whispering and looking at Kiara. She heard someone say, "Where's the rest of the pride?" and "They are all alone…"

Thresh started shooing the crowd. "Okay, nothing to see here, all is well, away you go." They sneered at the rude lion, and left slowly. Thresh walked beside Kiara. He looked at her. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They know."

"What? They know what?"

She looked at him with her ears laid back in sorrow and partial guilt. "They know there's only four of us here! My father said to lie low, but now we're even more venerable for attack."

"Oh." Thresh said as he understood. "No ones going to attack us, don't worry. Especially when we kick butt like that! You were awesome! I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Neither did I."

Soon, they arrived at the rock, and then went into the den. Kanai was licking her cubs.

"Kanai, are you alright?" Kiara said, walking closer to her.

"I'm fine, Kiara, but what about you? What if your cub was damaged?"

Toni stepped in.

"Kiara, you and I should not have been fighting. We could have lost our cubs!"

Kiara looked at Toni and said, "And what's worse, they all know we're alone. Attack could come often. We're in danger!"

Kiara heard Tali whimper. Kiara turned to Kanai.

"I'm sorry, Kanai, I didn't mean to frighten them."

Thresh stepped in. "No one will attack. I am pretty strong; I can fight away our problems. Don't worry, Kiara."

"Thanks, Thresh, but I still don't know if we can be safe here. My father told me…I should have listened to him! I should have just stayed in the cave like he said to. It's all my fault this happened, I'm so s—"

"No, Kiara, it's my fault. I took my cubs out. They saw us." Kanai said. "It's my fault." She repeated.

"I should have told you to say in! It goes back to being my fault." Kiara said in distress, then turning to Toni and Thresh. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I put us in danger."

"Stop it, Kiara, It's no ones fault. It just happened. We can't stop it now. It's already happened." Toni said. "It's over now, and all of us will stay by your side. Won't we?" She glanced at both Thresh and Kanai. They nodded. Then Mani walked up to Kiara.

"I'm not scared! I know you can handle it, Kiara, I saw how brave you were."

Kiara smiled and put her paw on his head. "Thanks, Mani."

He smiled too, and when Kiara took her paw off, he ran back to his mom.

For the rest of the day, they all stayed inside. No one went out for food that evening. They decided to hold off going outside for a while. Kiara was still worried. Would there be another attack? Stronger this time? Kiara deeply hoped Kovu would come home soon. It _had_ been a week. Surely they had made it to the Mountain Pride by now? She really missed her family, and hoped each would be okay.


	25. Kissing Kiara

Chapter 25: Kissing Kiara

**T**he next day came quickly for the lions waiting at Pride Rock. The four lions and two cubs hadn't left the cave all night or morning. Thresh, Kanai and Toni felt sore from their battle with the hyenas the day before. Each had a few deep stinging wounds, and some small scratches, but there was nothing serious. Thresh's wounds had opened up again. Kiara felt bad that his wounds kept re-opening despite all her attempts to keep him still. Before they went to sleep the night before, each lion put on the medicine that Rafiki had given them. He had been right; it _did_ last a long time. Kiara was having pains as well. The small wounds all over her body didn't hurt much at all, but her lower stomach was very agitated. She hoped nothing was wrong with her cub, and wished Mairu was there to check. She made a mental note to ask Rafiki what he thought the next time she spoke to him.

Kiara regretted having been so reckless, but she hadn't known what to do when instinct took over. She was just lucky her adrenaline and loyalty to her friends caused her to fight harder. Still, she should have thought of her cub. Or maybe Simba should have left them another lion. Then Kiara mentally slapped herself.

"_Or you shouldn't have sent Kanai to go back to the cave!_" She thought, "_She was fully capable to fight! Really dumb! You are going to suck as queen_." She told herself.

Seeing Kiara's distress, Thresh walked over to her from the other side of the cave.

"Are you okay, Kiara?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of my blunders as queen so far." She said in self hate. Thresh sat down beside her. He was about to open his mouth to talk, but Kiara, who was lying down, stood up and continued ranting.

"I am so stupid! How could Daddy trust me like this? I am such a…"

She couldn't even think of words to describe herself. She shook her head and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Well, Kiara—"

"I sent Kanai back to the cave and told her not to come back to help, how stupid is that?" she said quickly, and then went on. "She was the most captable lion out there, since Toni and I are pregnant, and you already had wounds. She could have helped more. What an Idiot I am. I am going to crash and burn this pride as queen. My dad will be so disappointed, and I'll go down in history as—"

Suddenly, Thresh leaned over and licked Kiara on the cheek. Kiara stopped talking immediately, with her eyes wide in shock. She could feel a furious blush coming on.

"I think you would be a great queen." Thresh said like the kiss was nothing.

Kiara _did_ start blushing, closed her mouth and lowered her eyes. Kiara couldn't think of anything to say, and turned bright red.

"Um…" no words came to her head. Should she thank him? For the compliment of course… He did say she would be a great queen…but what was with the kiss! She blushed more. Thresh chuckled.

"I must have embarrassed you. I'm sorry. I think I am going to talk to Kanai about some food. And stop beating yourself up, okay?"

And with that, he turned and went to where Kanai and her cubs were relaxing. Once Kiara was alone, she plopped down, still in partial shock.

"Oh…my…gosh…" she muttered quietly. "What do I do? What was all that about? He knows I love Kovu…"

Kiara only got a few more moments to think it over before Tali and Mani walked over to Kiara.

"Hi, Kiara!" Mani said enthusiastically.

"Hi guys."

"Mom's going out to hunt, so you get to watch us." Tali said.

"Oh, okay." Kiara chuckled, trying to push away the thoughts of what just happened, and how much of a pickle she was in.

"So, Kiara…" Mani said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Thresh kiss you?"

"You saw that?" Kiara gasped.

Tali and Mani nodded.

"Listen to me kids, I do not like Thresh like that. He was just comforting me."

Tali and Mani nodded slowly with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Sureee…" Mani said.

"Who taught you two sarcasm? But that's beside the point. Really, I don't like him. Its completely one sided. Okay, kids? Please believe me, I'd never like anyone else but Kovu."

"Of course we believe you, Kiara, we were just joking around." Tali said.

"Good. Don't tell Kovu, when they get back, about what Thresh did, okay? It'll be our little secret."

"Okay!" They both shouted.

"Good."

By now, Thresh and Kanai had already gone outside, and conversed about where to look for prey. Kiara was nervous about them going outside after what happened the day before, but they _had_ to eat. They had to leave the cave sometime. Kiara and the cubs played a for a while until Thresh came back dragging a zebra. They all ate silently. Kiara kept catching Thresh looking at her. He'd briefly smile and drop his gaze back to the meal. Kiara thought while she chewed the flavorful meat.

_I have to talk to Thresh. I have to tell him we can't be together. It can never be. That's right, I'll just tell him straight out that I don't like him, and never can. _

Determination came over her face as she finished eating. As soon as each lion had filled their stomach, Kiara called to Thresh.

"Thresh." She said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" He seemed thrilled.

Kanai and Toni moved away to give them some space. Kiara looked at the ground.

"Um." She started. "Thresh."

"Yeah?"

She tried to look up at him.

"Uh, I wanted to say…um, well." She said slowly.

"I think I know what you are about to say." He said happily.

Kiara knew he wasn't thinking of what she was thinking of. He wouldn't be looking so happy if he really knew. Was she about to break Thresh's heart?

"You want to thank me, right? Its no problem at all."

_Thank him…for what? The kiss? NO! No, of course not. For comforting me, that's it. _

"For comforting me, yes." Kiara said, kind of flustered. "Yes, thank you, Thresh."

He gave her a nice smile. "You're welcome."

Kiara wanted to kick herself for not telling Thresh what she really wanted to say, but she just didn't have it in her to hurt anyone's feelings. She hoped Kovu would be home soon to end all this!


	26. Trouble

Chapter 26: Trouble

The rest of the day was a lazy and uneventful one. Kiara tried to avoid Thresh so she wouldn't have to hurt his feelings. It was hard to avoid him when they all were supposed to stay in the cave as much as possible. And it didn't help that Toni and Kanai wanted to talk to Thresh just so they could bat their eyes at him. Everyone was becoming rather bored without the rest of the pride there. When would they be back?

The next morning, the cubs were getting restless, so Thresh sat them down and started making up a story to keep their interest.

Toni was talking with Kiara about nothing in particular when they both stopped to watch Thresh and the cubs. Thresh got really into the story he was telling, making sure the cubs thought they were a part of it. They were leaning in with big attentive eyes. Kiara could tell it was a scary story because Tali and Mani jumped when Thresh put loud emphasis on some words. Kanai was lying by her cubs, smiling at their innocence.

"Wow," Toni muttered, "Thresh is really good with kids. He's a really nice guy."

"Yeah," Kiara agreed, "He is a nice guy."

Kiara smiled. Just then, Thresh's story made the cubs burst out in laughter. Since laughing was contagious, Toni and Kiara let out giggles. Thresh threw a glance at Kiara, smiled, and continued to tell his story.

Later that day, a small meal was caught. Kanai found it was easy to catch food and feed only four lions and two cubs. As the day went on, Kiara thought about their predicament.

_I guess Thresh was right: No ones going to attack us. I was just being silly. And I bet Kovu and the others will be coming home soon. It's been about a week and a half; surely they should be on their way back by now. And I bet there's only going to be a few casualties! Our pride is so strong. I know what I'll do, I'll get some medicine from Rafiki sometime soon so when they come back, we can heal any wounds they have. And I'll have Kanai catch us a lot of food so if they are hungry from the journey, they can eat right away. I'm thinking ahead! Maybe I can be a good queen after all…_

Kiara talked to the others about what she was thinking.

"I think, since it's been about two weeks, that its likely they are on their way back by now. We should get more medicine from Rafiki to be ready to treat any wounds they have, and we should also catch lots of food because they'll probably be hungry after their long travel."

Toni, Thresh and Kanai were nodding attentively. Kiara felt a surge of pride that she was talking to them as a superior and they were actually listening. Would the rest of the pride do so when the time came for Kiara to give orders to them?

"So I think we'll start tomorrow. Kanai, you will catch food. If you get tired, come rest, then go out some more. Then of course, if the meat starts getting old we won't waste any of it. And Thresh, you will go to Rafiki and ask for more medicine. I trust you remember the way?"

Thresh nodded.

"Great!" Kiara said with a feeling of authority. "Let's turn in for the night then!"

Everyone then settled to go to bed. Toni commented on how good Kiara's orders were. This compliment left Kiara beaming. Everyone had a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Thresh and Kanai were up and ready to go. Thresh set out for Rafiki's and Kanai went hunting. Kiara, Toni and the kids stayed in the cave. Toni was having fierce cramps, so she stayed lying down most of the time. Sometimes, she would get up and walk around, trying to get the cramps to go away, but to no avail. With her heavy, full belly, Toni lay back down.

Kiara tried to keep the cubs entertained while they waited for the pride to return, but she was distracted by her excitement.

_I can't wait to see Kovu!_

_

* * *

_

-meanwhile

* * *

Thresh had finally gotten to the big tree that Rafiki resided in.

"Yo, Monkey!" Thresh shouted.

Rafiki appeared quickly. "Dat is a rude way of greeting someone you are about to ask help from. Well Thresh, I see your arm is a little better. What do you need?"

"We need more of that medicine. We used the rest of it on the wounds from the hyena attack a few days ago."

"Ah, yis. I heard what happened, but Kiara handled it well, no? She is learning still how to be a queen."

"Yes, but I came to get more medicine for just incase. Orders from Kiara herself."

Rafiki made his crazy laugh and said, "Yis! She is thinking ahead! It is a sign of intelligence. I can tell she is going to be a great ruler. As for the medicine, Thresh, I am afraid it will take a few minutes. Just wait there."

"Sure." Thresh said and relaxed on the grass.

* * *

Kanai had already come back with a small antelope. Kiara praised how strong she was, and told her to go back out unless she was tired. Kanai said she wasn't, so she sped off to get more.

The cubs were trying not to be annoying and played quietly together though they were very bored. They wanted to go outside to play but it would be too dangerous to do so until the pride got back.

Toni was laying near the cubs, resting. As for Kiara, she sat at the mouth of the cave looking outside. She longed to go out. Just to feel the sun of her fur, and the grass between her paws would be great. But she knew she shouldn't unless it was necessary.

"Well.. maybe it would be okay to stand on the rock. At least I can get some sun."

Kiara told Toni she was going to step outside. Kiara left the cave and then walked to the near end of the peak. She stretched and sat down. The warm rock felt good on her fur. She could see Kanai's figure in the distance chasing a zebra. She looked like she was getting tired. It is a lot harder to hunt by yourself. So Kiara decided to go and tell Kanai to come back and rest. Hopefully, Thresh would be back with the medicine soon, and could help Kanai catch more.

She turned and walked down the peak then got off the rock.

* * *

"Alright, Thresh, it is finished." Rafiki announced as he carefully climbed out of his tree and gently placed the large leaf on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I have something I need to do. You'll have to drag it yourself. I suggest with your teeth. There is a strange wind and it's blowing this way. I sense something not quite right. I need to figure out what it is right away."

"Okay," Thresh said. "Thanks for your time. It shouldn't be too hard to drag this back."

Rafiki had already ducked back into his tree. Thresh went ahead and took his leave. He had only drug the leaf for about a minute when he heard a blood chilling scream. Thresh quickly snapped up.

"Kiara!"

Abandoning the medicine, he bolted forward toward Pride Rock.


	27. The Black Demon

Chapter 27: The Black Demon

Kiara had been attacked from behind. She had been trotting over to Kanai when a large object suddenly slammed into her hindquarters. She gasped as she spun and fell to the ground. She got up quickly and whirled around to face her attacker. She screamed when she looked upon the scarred face of Death, the all black lion that had attacked Tali, and threatened her and Kovu some time ago.

Kiara was afraid. Now was the very worst time for an attack. She was weak with a large pregnant belly, she had no one else nearby, and even if all three of her current companions were available, it still could be a hard battle. Kiara was perfectly venerable.

"Hello." Death snarled with a sneer. His voice was deep and dripping with sarcasm. "Do you remember me? By your scream I'm guessing you do…"

His dark voice made her shiver. How could she ever forget? His face was forever carved in her memory from the last attack. The only thing different about him was his left eye was shut, with large scars over it that started on his forehead, and ended halfway down his cheek. Tali had really ruined his eye.

"D-Death…" Kiara muttered.

"Why yes, my dear. It is I. I told you I would return, didn't I?" he gave a toothy grin.

Kiara gulped. How was she going to get out of this one? _Please Kovu! Come home!_ A tear rolled down Kiara's cheek as she started shaking in fear.

"Don't be scared. You should come with me. You could join my Pride. We would have handsome cubs... "

Death took a step forward.

"Come on…" he said evilly. "What do you say?"

He took another step. Kiara knew he had no intention what so ever to have her for love. He just wanted her for mating. Kiara took a step back.

"Get back!" Kiara took a try at being brave. She puffed up her fur and bared her teeth. "Get out! Leave me alone! I mean it!" She shouted. It was completely futile since Death was an amazingly huge lion. Nothing could scare him.

"Nice try, but before I do go, I'm going to have some _fun_ first!"

At these words, Kiara ran. She put all the power and energy she had into her legs. The problem was, there was no where that was safe. No where Death couldn't follow. Death was hot on her tail, chasing her down, and Kiara heard him laughing. Kiara didn't realize that she had made it easier for Death to mount her. Kiara heard Death chuckle, and then grunt loudly. Kiara took a few more running steps before she realized he wasn't chasing her. She stopped to see what had happened. Death was was getting up from the ground, in a bit of a daze. Standing a few feet away was Thresh.

"Thresh!" Kiara said breathlessly.

Thresh came running over to her. "Are you okay? He was about to jump right on you! Who is he? Do you know him?"

"No! I mean, yes…but…" Kiara was slightly traumatized. "He's a bad guy. He tried to kill Tali once, and promised to come back and…have me."

Thresh turned toward Death, as angry as can be. He curled his lips in a snarl.

"I will have none of that." Thresh said to Kiara, but still facing Death. Thresh pushed his claws into the ground in rage. His fur was standing up and looked a lot scarier than Kiara did.

"You will leave! NOW!" Thresh ordered the black lion.

"Or what?" Death challenged.

Thresh growled and leaped. The battle had started. They were in a tumbling, rolling fit with claws and teeth bared. The roars and grunts were loud. Kiara only could watch in horror. She watched Death rake his claws across Thresh's face. He took the damage, and leaped right back into battle, trying to bite Death's neck.

Death was bigger than him, but Thresh had the speed. He landed some blows on Death after realizing his mane was too thick to bite through. It looked like Thresh was winning, but as he knocked Death down and gave Thresh a moment to rest, Kiara saw that he was desperately trying to catch his breath. He had blood streaming down his face from his forehead and cheek. His mane by his eyes was drenched in blood and sweat. Death tried to attack again, but Thresh took a mighty paw and pushed him down again.

Thresh looked like he needed some help, so Kiara ran over.

"Thresh! I can help you!" she said while running.

"No! Get-" Thresh couldn't finish. Death had leaped on him, roaring. Death's anger shown as his claws raked Thresh's hindquarters. Thresh roared in pain as he tried to turn around, but Death was now biting and raking his back some more. Kiara saw an opening for attack. She ran toward them, ready to pounce on Death's back and tear his skin up, but Thresh finally pushed Death away again and Kiara halted. Thresh turned, with absolute horror on his face, to Kiara and said,

"I said NO, Kiara! You stay back! All of you! Go hide!" Blood was falling from his face. He looked worse than before. The battle was wearing him out quickly. And what was Thresh talking about "_All of you?_"

Thresh and Death leaped back into battle.

"Kiara!" A frantic female voice shouted from behind her. Kiara turned around and saw Kanai running at her with her cubs at her side.

"Kanai!" Kiara ran over to her. They were several yards from Thresh and Death. They had rolled around a lot.

"Oh dear God, what's happening?" Kanai said.

"It's Death! Thresh is fighting him but he wont let me help!"

"Your darn right he shouldn't let you help! You are with a cub. I say you should go back to the cave. Take the kids."

Kanai shooed Tali and Mani under Kiara's legs instead of her own.

"B-but! I don't know what to do! I-I want to help!"

"No, Kiara, I'll help him. You go. Hide elsewhere if you need to. Just go!"

"But Kanai!"

Kanai then bared her teeth at Kiara.

"I must protect my queen! Go now!"

Kiara shivered, then said, "Please be safe Kanai. If it gets too bad, I will call for a retreat."

"Go, Kiara."

Kiara ran. She glanced at the kids every now and then to make sure they were keeping up. She heard a fierce battle cry from Kanai as she joined the blood bath. Kiara faced forward, ran, and didn't looked back.

Kanai had gotten Death off Thresh and was giving him a piece of her mind. Thresh felt dizzy and nauseous. The lack of blood had started to affect him. He caught a glimpse of Kiara running toward the cave.

"Good. She'll be safe…"

Thresh took a step to try to get back into the battle, but his eyes rolled and he collapsed.


	28. Rescued

Chapter 28: Rescued

While Kiara ran to the cave, the cubs kept up well. When they made it to the cave, Kiara sent Tali and Mani in first, and then went in herself. Seeing their alarmed expressions, Toni said,

"Oh my goodness! What is going on? I heard roars!"

"Toni stay here with the cubs, I have to go see what's happening."

"Who's fighting out there?"

"It's Death…he's back…" Kiara said and noticed Toni shiver.

"Please stay here." Kiara ordered Toni. "We might have to hide of the battle gets too bad out there."

"Oh no…" Toni said. "This is just terrible!"

Kiara had already gone out. She ran to the edge of the rock to see what was happening. She saw Death and Kanai in a rolling fighting fit. She was losing. She was no match for a big male lion. Where was Thresh? Kiara scanned the plains and saw him. He was laying on the grass on one side. Kiara gasped.

"Is…he…? I have to call for a retreat!" Kiara dashed back into the cave. "Toni! Get the cubs and hide now!"

Toni stood up with horror on her face. The two lionesses quickly grabbed a cub, one each, and went out of the cave. They ran to the back of Pride Rock, and found a large bush with room underneath it. There was only enough room for the two cubs. Kiara and Toni put them down.

"Listen to me, kids," Kiara said as two pairs of terrified, innocent eyes looked up at her. "I want you go into this bush, and stay there, okay? We'll come get you when it's safe. Just stay here."

Tali and Mani nodded and then went into the bush.

"Be back soon…" Tali whimpered when she was settled. Kiara told Toni to find a place for herself to hide, and then sped off to call the retreat. Her paws thundered on the ground as she bolted toward Thresh's body.

_Please don't let him be…_

She pushed that thought away and ran faster. She made it to Thresh's side.

"Thresh!" She nudged his cheek with the top of her head. "Thresh get up!"

Thresh moaned, moved his head, and then opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness!" Kiara said with relief but her heart was still pounding.

"Kiara…" He said as he tried to get up.

"Thresh, we need to hide! We have to hurry! Can you run?"

Thresh, with great labor, stood to his shaky legs. "Yes. I think I can."

"I need to find Kanai, Thresh, go hide! I'll join you after I help Kanai escape, she's still fighting Death somewhere." Kiara looked around. "Where are they?" She said in frustration, "I have to find her!"

Kiara then sped off, and yelled over her shoulder, "You had better not follow me, Thresh, go hide! Please!"

She kept running. They had to be around here somewhere. Maybe Kanai had tired to run. They're probably still running. Kiara knew Kanai was a fast runner. But was she faster than Death? Could Kiara even catch up with them? As she ran past a tree, she heard a quiet voice.

"Kiara."

Kiara gasped and stopped in her tracks. It sounded like Kanai! Kiara walked briskly toward the source of the voice. There were bushes and trees. Underneath one of the trees, was Kanai. She looked bad. She was laying on her side, with blood on much of her pelt. It was eerily quiet

"Kanai…Oh no... we have to hide."

"Kiara…you should…leave…go...Death…" But Kanai couldn't finish. She closed her eyes. She had fallen unconscious.

"Ugh!" Kiara muttered. "I can't carry her!"

Kiara stepped over Kanai and put herself between the tree and the brown lioness. She put her nose under Kanai's back, and pushed. Kanai didn't budge. Kiara resituated herself and tried again. This time, putting one of her back feet on the tree and pushing it. The tree gave Kiara enough force to roll Kanai over to her other side. Kiara grunted in fustration. Her heart was racing.

"This will take forever! I don't have enough strength for this! And what if Death comes-"

As if on cue, Death appeared. "Good effort, but it's too late now…no one can save you."

Kiara stood as frightened as a new born cub. She shook from head to toe.

"_This is really it._" She thought. "_I'm going to die…_"

Death came closer. She had no where to run and even is she did, she would get nowhere. The only thing she could do was try to talk her way out of it.

"Death, listen to me. I'm with a cub…please!"

"Beg all you want."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think it's FUN." Death said with a toothy, evil grin that made Kiara shudder.

"It's not fun! It's wrong! Why do you want to be bad? You could have been a really great lion. A king maybe. With family who loves-"

_BOOM!_

Death's paw rammed into the side of Kiara's head. "SHUT UP!" he screamed.

Kiara's head whirled as she collapsed to the ground behind Kanai's body. She got one final, dizzy look at Death smiling and coming even closer to her.

"Kiara!" she heard from a short distance away.

_…Kovu…? Is that…you…_

Kiara's head dropped on Kanai's back as a big brown lion attacked Death.


	29. Final Words

Chapter 29: Final Words

Kiara's eyes opened. The first thing she saw was Kanai's brown pelt.

_"…What?"_ she thought dizzily. Then she heard heavy breathing and looked up. Her head was as heavy as bricks. She felt like going back to sleep, but instinct told her something important had just happened. Then she remembered. The fight! She had fainted and Kovu had come to save her at last! With this thought, she found the strength to stand up.

"Kovu!"

She didn't see Kovu, but she did see Thresh. He was drenched in blood, barley standing. One of his back legs looked severely damaged. It lay limp; Thresh had no control of it anymore.

"No…"he said "I'm not Kovu…" He then fell to the ground.

"Thresh!" Kiara leapt over to his side.

"Kiara…Death is dead…I made him pay for what he did to you."

"Thresh. You saved me."

Thresh tried to smile. He looked into her eyes. "Of course I did."

"I could never thank you enough. Do you think you can stand?"

"No…I think this is it for me…"

"NO! Don't say that! You can get up!"

"Kiara…" he said tiredly. "I love you."

Kiara was a bit shocked at what she just heard. Words escaped her. "…Thresh." He had actually fallen in love with her. Guilt overwhelmed her. "Thresh, I can't. I'm sorry…" Kiara suddenly felt very dizzy. There were too many emotions she was feeling at one time. A blush came to her face making her face feel hot.

"Just…" Thresh said. "Just know that." He closed his eyes.

"No!" Kiara got closer to Thresh's face. "NO!" Tears started falling down her face. More and more came.

"No…" she whispered. "Thresh…"

"Kiara?" it was Kanai's voice from behind her. Kiara turned toward her.

"Oh Kanai! Thresh…he's…"

"Kiara are you alright?" Kanai said.

Kiara didn't know. She felt sick. She was glad Kanai was okay. She was being pelted with emotions, and didn't know what to feel. She looked down at Thresh's body. He had saved her…and now he was dead.

"Kiara!" A voice was heard from seemingly very far away.

"I must be going crazy…I can hear a voice…"

"KIARA!" It was louder this time…and sounded like…

Kiara sleepily turned her head toward the voice. Her eyes were half closed. She was so close to unconsciousness that she wasn't sure of what she saw. She felt faint, everything was swirling, and her head and mind spun. But who she saw…

Was Kovu.

Running towards her with a frantic look. They had finally returned.

"Kovu…?" she muttered.

He was still many yards away when Kiara took a wobbly step toward him. Then another.

"I'm… so glad you're here…"

Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Thresh died as he lived. A hero. Thanks for reading!  
**


	30. Gone

Chapter: 30 Gone

When Kiara opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the inside of the cave. She felt like she had been run over by an antelope. She moaned as she felt her head throb in immense pain.

"Kiara! Thank goodness you are alright!" It was her mother.

"Mom!" Kiara said excitedly, "You're back! You're safe!" Kiara tried to get up but couldn't. Her body was too tired.

"Don't get up Kiara, just rest." Nala said warmly. She smiled.

Kiara settled back down. "I'm so happy to see you. But, Mom, what happened?" Kiara said as she noticed the marks all over her face, and a rather large gash on her arm.

"Oh," Nala said looking at her arm wound, and then back at Kiara. "It's a long story. I'm just so glad that you are alright." Nala licked her daughter's forehead. Kiara closed her eyes and purred. Simba padded over.

"She's awake!" Simba said, nuzzling Kiara. She nuzzled back.

"Daddy…" she purred. After nuzzling Kiara, Simba nuzzled his wife. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Dad, there are scratches all over you too!"

"Yes. We had quite a battle…It's a miracle we're back at all." he replied quietly.

"Where's Kovu…he's alright…right?"

"Yes, Kiara. He's alright."

"I remember hearing his voice before everything went dark…" Kiara twisted up her face while trying to remember. Then she remembered everything. The fight with Death, Kanai getting hurt, Thresh dying. Her heart sank. The joy of seeing her family died.

"Thresh…he's dead…" Kiara lowered her head.

"Yes, I know. I saw his body. And another dead lion out there. Who is it? From what I could tell, a battle must have raged between them."

"Yeah, that's Death's body." Kiara said, feeling slightly better now that she remembered that Death was gone.

"Death!" Simba said. "He came back? Oh, I should have never left you here alone. I want to know more about what happened later."

"Dad, can we have a special ceremony for Thresh?" Usually when someone of royalty or the royalty's family died, they had a special ceremony for their death, like how they did for Sarabi. Any other lion were buried respectfully but no ceremony was held.

"Why, honey?" Nala asked.

"Thresh saved me. Many times…and now he's dead..." Kiara said. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the last words Thresh had told her. It was the only thing she couldn't remember. This only brought on a headache. She put her paw to her head and rubbed it. "Ohh." she muttered.

"Kiara, don't move around." Nala said. "We will have a ceremony for him if you want to," she turned to Simba, "Go get Kovu, I'm sure she wants to see him."

Kiara put her paw down. She really wanted to see Kovu. She had missed him so much.

Simba went to get him, and soon returned with the brown lion at his side.

"Kiara!" he said when she was in sight.

"Kovu!" Kiara said trying to get up again. She didn't care how much her body told her not to.

"Kiara, stay down!" Simba ordered.

"No," Kiara said stubbornly. She got up on her shaky paws and then went to Kovu. She put her body against his, and rested her head on his chest. He put an arm around her back and embraced her.

"I missed you more than anything. I thought about you a thousand times." he said sweetly into her ear. She pressed her face into his mane. Happy tears fell down her face.

"Why were you gone so long… You should have stayed here with me..." she said feeling dizzy again.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again."

"Kiara," Simba said concerned. "You need to lay back down. You are not well."

Kiara closed her eyes. She loved the way Kovu smelled. She loved his warmth. He had finally come back to her.

* * *

Kiara woke up several hours later. It was dark and she could hear heavy snores. She lifted her head and looked around. Sleeping beside her was Kovu, and not too far away lay her mom and dad. She looked at the other lionesses who were spread out over the large cave. She couldn't tell if anyone was missing. She realized she should have asked her dad if everyone had made it back. She wondered how many were severely injured. She remembered Kanai, and how bad she had looked. Kiara couldn't tell which one of the darkened sleeping bodies was Kanai, so she decided to find out in the morning.

Kiara then remembered Toni and the kids. She hoped they had found their way back to the pride. Kovu, beside her, perked up his head.

"Kiara, you should be sleeping." he said.

"Forget that," Kiara whispered. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well, all of us returned if that's what you mean. I don't know if some of us will fully be _okay_…but we'll talk about that in the morning. Right now, we need to go back to sleep."

"But…"

Kovu leaned over and licked her forehead. And then put his head back down. As he did so he said, "Come on."

"Alright, fine." She put her head down on her paws, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kiara woke up again, and this time it was morning. Kovu lay beside her already awake, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She looked up at Kovu's green eyes.

"Great." she purred quietly. Kovu smiled and noted to himself how beautiful she looked. They both got up. Kiara didn't feel wobbly at all.

"Hey, my legs work." Kiara said very pleased. Kovu chuckled.

"Kiara you are just too cute." Kovu said. Kiara smiled and pressed close to him. She had taken being with Kovu for granted.

"I missed how you would just randomly hug me." Kovu said. "I thought about you every day."

She looked up at him. "You did?"

"Of course." He said nuzzling her shortly.

_Oh Kovu, I love you so much._

"Kiara, I promise to never leave your side again."

"Good." she smiled, then looked around. A few lionesses were in the cave. They looked wounded, bloody, and tired. Kiara felt sorrow for her fellow lionesses. Kiara walked over to the closest lioness. It was Mairu.

"Mairu, are you alright?" Kiara asked her. She had many scratches and bites on her arms, back and legs. Some were grossly infected, it looked very painful.

"I'll be fine, it's not as bad as it looks. Though I wish we had some medicine."

Then Kiara remembered the medicine. It brought back the realization thatTthresh was dead, but she had to push that aside for now.

"Actually, I do have some medicine! I was preparing for you guys to come home and assumed there would be wounds, so I ordered some medicine to be made."

"Great thinking, Kiara! And I suppose that dead antelope was also your idea for our return?"

Kiara nodded with a huge smile. Mairu looked proud.

"I knew you would be a great queen."

Kiara dipped her head as thanks and felt a little blush. "I'll go get the medicine, I think Thresh was trying to get it here to me...but...umm I'll just go get it, I'll be right back." Kiara walked away from Mairu and glanced at the other lionesses in the den. Kanai was among them, along with Tima, Omaru, Sanu and Tamani. She had to remember to see if Kanai was okay when she returned with the medicine. She had a horrible fight with Death, and surely had horrible wounds.

Thinking of Death gave Kiara a shudder, but she ran out of the cave anyway.

_Let's see…I told Thresh to run and get the medicine, and Kanai was hunting… And I went to tell Kanai to come back for a rest, and that's when I was attacked. That gave Thresh enough time at least to get the medicine ready. I should go see Rafiki._

Before she could run too far, she realized Rafiki was walking toward _her_. She met him. He was carrying the large leaf with the orange medicine in it. He looked kind of sad.

"Hello, Rafiki, I was just coming to see you."

"I know. Let me take dis to de cave for you." he said without emotion.

"Oh okay, thanks."

They walked the rest of the way back to the cave in silence. When they arrived, they went in the cave and Rafiki sat the medicine down by the nearest wounded lioness. It was Tamani. She was sleeping. Kiara didn't know if she should dismiss Rafiki, or what to do because he wasn't leaving. He was just staring seemingly nowhere. Kiara looked at him. He took a deep breath and then dipped his hand, with his long skinny digits, into the medicine.

"I knew it would happen. I just didn't know in time." he muttered just loud enough for Kiara to hear.

"Know what…?"

Rafiki rubbed the orange medicine onto the sleeping lioness's wounds.

"That something bad would happen. When Thresh came up to ask for medicine, I was busy, but something told me to make it. I was busy because there was a strange wind blowing dis way and I was trying to figure out what it meant." Rafiki paused to walk over to Tima to put medicine on her. She was also sleeping. Kiara followed an listened closely to what Rafiki had to say. He continued talking quietly as he rubbed on the medicine.

"It was a dark wind, and smelled strange. It promised something bad would happen, and it did. As I sent Thresh away, he went into battle…that killed him. I was completely unaware. I could have warned you all to take cover when I first got the bad wind.

"Rafiki…" Kiara said after a bit of silence. She didn't really know what to say. She never thought Rafiki would ever feel guilty about what fate did. "It's not your fault."

Kiara wasn't sure he heard her.

"I'm just getting old, huh Kiara? Well I'll let you finish up here." He then quickly and quietly took his leave.

_That was weird. But I feel guilty about Thresh's death too…_

Kovu walked into the cave a little later, and noticed Kiara starting to put medicine on Mairu now. He walked over to her.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Yeah!"

He dipped his paw in the medicine and put it on Mairu's back. It was a deep gash.

"Thank you, you two. I feel so old with all these wounds." Mairu said.

"Mairu, I haven't heard the story of your journey yet! I really want to know some details."

"Well…" Mairu said solemnly, "I think your father should tell you."

"Yeah, Kiara, Simba will tell you." Kovu said with a bit of sad darkness in his voice.

"Oh…" Kiara said. "Okay."

_What was so forbidden that Daddy has to tell me? It doesn't look like anyone wants to talk about it. Why? No one has died. Everyone is just a little hurt and tired, and that's it._

Kiara and Kovu finished up on Mairu, and then moved on to Kanai. She was breathing hard with her eyes closed, in a deep sleep. She had bad wounds from the fight with Death. There were bite marks on her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck. Scratches were everywhere else. She looked like the worse out of the wounded. It truly was a miracle that she was alive…but would she survive the blood loss? Kiara realized she should have asked Rafiki.

She dipped her paw in the medicine and pressed some on her wounds. She wondered if she could feel the sting in her sleep. Kiara knew Kanai was strong, and that she would be alright. She had to be for her cubs. A slight wonder of where the kids and Toni were came creeping up in Kiara's mind, but was quickly forgotten when Kovu toughed Kiara's cheek with a paw dabbed in medicine.

"Hey!" she protested. "Thanks." she said sarcastically. She put her paw in the medicine and wiped it on his mane. "There's something for you."

"Why thank you, dear!" he said as he was about to re-dip his paw, no doubt about to start a war with her but Sanu, laying near by, said,

"Stop wasting it! If you're going to throw it around, you might as well get over here and throw some on these scratches. They sting!"

Kovu and Kiara quit playing and with a giggle went to Sanu to apply the medicine. She had a very nasty-looking wound on her shoulder. It was wide and deep. Kiara bet it hurt a lot. Sanu flinched and closed her eyes when Kiara put medicine into it. Just then, Simba stepped into the cave. Tali was with him, and she looked very scared.

"Tali! Dad, what happened?" Kiara said as she briskly walked to them.

"Kiara, where's Mani?" Simba asked with urgency. "And Toni too. Have you seen them?"

"Oh my God, no! I assumed they made it back!"

"Tali just came back. _Alone_."


	31. Find My Son

Chapter 31: Find My Son

"WHAT!" Kiara said jumping up. "Oh no!"

Then Tali spoke up. "Mani and me left the bush like you told us not to…I'm sorry, Kiara."

"So Mani was with you while you left? When did you guys separate?"

"Well we were walking, we thought it was safe and we got lost. One moment I looked beside me and Mani wasn't there."

Kiara felt a pang of guilt. Simba read it off her face.

"Kiara it's not your fault. You were too tired when we got back. There's still much to talk about, but right now, we gotta find that cub!"

"Okay…okay…" Kiara said trying to calm down. "I'll take Tali to her mom."

"Don't let Kanai worry too much."

"What about Toni? I told her to find a place to hide."

"I'll call out for her. She should be able to hear my roar."

"Okay. Come alone Tali, lets go see your mom." Kiara took her over to where Kanai slept. Tali went up to her face and licked her cheek.

"She's just sleeping, Tali, but she is not feeling well." Kiara said. Tali then looked up at Kiara with tears in her eyes. "But she'll be okay! In a few days she'll be as good as new."

More tears stared welling up in Tali's eyes. She looked back at her mom. She laid by her and swung her tail back and fourth.

* * *

Simba went into the savanna grass, about the very middle of his lands. He readied himself by inhaling deeply, and then roared. He made it as loud and as long as possible. A few nearby zebra looked up, probably slightly confused. Simba would only have called for them like that of there was a meeting. But Simba wasn't on Pride Rock. They noticed him looking around and realized he wasn't calling for them. The zebra put their necks down and continued to graze. They also made a note to themselves that their king had returned yet again.

A lion's roar can be heard from miles around. Especially Simba's roar. Surely Toni would hear it and come back. Simba then went from bush to bush, tree to tree, looking for Mani. Even if he had been hurt or killed, they would still want…what was left…

Simba shuddered. "_We were lucky to not lose anyone on the trip. Lets hope he's alive too._" Simba thought, then sped up and continued searching.

* * *

Kiara watched as Kanai slowly came around. Tali had curled up next to her. When she realized Kanai was waking up, Tali jumped up and started licking her mom's face.

"Oh, my Tali." Kanai said returning the licks. She starting giving her a bath. Kanai was careful not to move too much to irritate her own wounds.

"Do you feel better, Kanai?" Kiara asked. Kanai looked up at her.

"Yes I do. I'm so relieved that everyone's back. I think I remember waking up and Simba telling me everyone was okay. I would have been torn if my sisters hadn't returned. But they all did. For that, I am glad."

"Me too. And I'm so glad you're alright, Kanai. I was worried. The fight with Death must have been horrible…"

"Death…" Kanai muttered hatefully.

"He's dead, Kanai. Thresh killed him."

"Thank goodness. Where is Thresh?"

Kiara lowered her head. "He…also died."

"Oh..."

Kiara shook her head to erase the memories. "But, Kanai…I'm sorry…but, Mani is missing…"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry!" Kiara started quickly, like a child, "It's all my fault. Yesterday, when I saw you in trouble when fighting Death, I got scared. I told the kids and Toni to hide while I was going to tell you to retreat! They got lost, and only Tali found her way back this morning!"

Kanai calmed down. She didn't look mad at all. "I think it was a wise decision, Kiara. It would be my _cub's fault_," with those words, she glared at Tali. Tali looked down.

"Sorry, Mamma."

"When Kiara tells you to do something, you do it, you hear?"

"Yes, Mamma."

"Okay." she said with a motherly tone. She looked back at Kiara. "Please find my son."

"Of course, Kanai, I'll get some more people on that right now. As of now, I only think my dad is out there. I'll send more."

"You won't have to, Kiara," Nala said, coming up from behind her. "I already sent more lionesses on the job. Don't worry, Kanai, your son will be found. Alive."

"Oh Thank you, Queen Nala."

Kanai then continued washing Tali. Kiara and Nala left to give her privacy.

"Mom, I want to know what happened on the trip. Is now a good time?"

"Not right now, hun."

"Oh. Okay." Kiara said feeling slightly disappointed. She wanted to tell her story of being queen for two weeks. Kiara remembered Thresh.

"What happened to Thresh? I mean his…body."

"We had to burry him, Kiara."

"Can we still have a ceremony for him?"

"Yes, Kiara, I suppose so. When we get to exchange stories, I want to know how he saved you and what happened. Untill then, I think I'll go hunt. I hope you weren't hunting while we were gone! Wouldn't want to damage little Kivu, would we?"

Kiara smiled.

"You're already growing up, Kiara, I cannot believe it." Nala smiled and then nuzzled her daughter. She then walked out with a smooth gait, heading out to hunt.

Kiara lied down by herself. She tried to calm down. "_It's not good for the baby_." She told herself. She smiled. _"My baby…my dearest Kivu…It wont be long now…"_


	32. Safe Return

**I'm going to leave this Author's Note from when I originally wrote this chapter. I've deleted all my other A/N's but I feel this one is important/helpful.**

**-My cat died today (may 28.) And I'm really sad. I know nothing can bring him back. My best friend. Vash.******

-To answer some questions you might be thinking. (as some people pointed out in reviews)

**-Q: How could the lions know the gender of a cub still in the womb?  
A: In reality, this is impossible for lions to know. But in _fiction_ I've made it to where Rafiki or the medicine lioness, Mairu, can tell by signs from the Kings, etc.  
Q: When will Kivu be born?  
A: Soon! Just wait a few chapters. Very soon! But remember Ciara's first. Toni got pregnant before the battle between Zira and Simba.  
Q: Where the heck is Vitani and when is she coming back?  
A: She's still with Tome…but what they are doing and where at is a secret. When shes coming back: I gave you a hint, and she'll have an appearance around chapter 36, but she'll fully come back in Lionking 4. I miss her too.  
Q: Is Kivu a girl or boy?  
A: even though I pointed this out, many times, he is a boy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Safe Return

Kiara was relaxing quietly. She was still slightly worried about Mani and Toni, but she had a warm, calm feeling that everything would all be okay. Kiara closed her eyes pleasantly. She was so relieved it was all over. No more stress from being queen. Well, until Kivu is born, then she would be queen for real. Kiara smiled. She couldn't wait to stand on the rock with Kovu, all cheering for her as Rafiki presented their beautiful cub. With these warm thoughts, Kiara drifted off to sleep.

Kiara woke up a few minutes later from her cat-nap. From the other side of the cave, Kovu noticed she was awake, and padded over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," She looked up and smiled at him. They shared a nuzzle. "Have Toni and Mani been found?"

"Not yet, but Simba told me that they found a trail of messy paw prints and would pursue it until they are found. He sure is determined."

Kovu said the last part with a worried tone. Kiara could tell he was anxious and worried to become king.

"Kovu, I think you will be as good of a king as my dad is."

Kovu smiled and purred. "Should be less than a month now, right?"

"Huh, What?" Kiara said.

"A few weeks until we have our very first cub." Kovu said and smiled. Kiara got a fluffy feeling inside.

"A few weeks..."

Suddenly, with a shout, "Mommy!", A very happy Mani bounded in. He ran to Kanai and jumped on her back.

"Mani! My darling!" She said and pulled him carefully off her back. She hugged him and then started licking him like she did with Tali. Tali stood by smiling that her big brother had been found.

"I missed you a whole lot, Mom." Mani choked out.

"Aw, my dear, I'm so glad you're okay." She said, wrapping him in another hug.

Tali smiled more and jumped in the hug. She bit her brothers ear affectionately.

Simba walked into the cave with a broad smile. Nala followed him. They walked over to Kanai.

"Thank you, Simba, for finding him."

Simba nodded, and smiled.

"Dad, where's Toni?" Kiara asked as Simba turned to look at her.

"She and Mani were found together. She's coming. She had to stop by the waterhole or a moment. She said she was really thirsty."

"Kiara, there's food over there," Nala said, tossing her head lightly in the direction of some fresh kill. "If you are hungry. Also when Toni gets back, she needs to eat. Mani too."

"I'll bring Mani some right now." Kiara volunteered.

She hastily grabbed a bit of the kill and brought it back. She placed it in front of Mani. The cub jumped right on it, and with no hesitation, ate merrily. Kiara looked from to Kanai who was also watching Mani with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Kanai. I still feel like it was my fault. I should ha-"

"Nonsense, Kiara," Kanai said gently. "It's alright. I knew both my cubs would be alright, and they are, okay?"

"Okay." Kiara smiled. She realized what a great lion Kanai was. She was such a nice friend. Their friendship had really strengthened while the others were gone. She, Kanai and Toni's friendship had all strengthened. They all had something in common. They loved their cubs.

With this thought, Toni came in, looking exhausted and hungry. Kiara noticed and ran to greet her. They bumped heads as a greeting and Kiara apologized. Again she thought of it as her fault. Toni explained she went looking for the cubs sometime in the night and got lost. She had found only Mani who at that time had gotten separated from Tali. They spent the night huddled together. It was a miracle she heard Simba's roar the next morning, and started heading in the right direction.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Kiara said.

"And the others?" Toni looked around the cave.

"Everyone came back safely."

"That's great! We didn't lose anyone?"

Kiara shook her head with a smile.

"Wow. This was truly a work of the Kings," Toni said dreamily. "They saved us all."

"That's right! We owe them big. Toni, I'd imagine that you're hungry."

"Yeah, let's get some grub, I'm starved!"

Toni and Kiara walked to the food pile and Toni grabbed a bite. The yellow lioness gestured with her head in Kanai's direction. The two friends walked over to Kanai. Toni and Kanai said their greetings, and exchanged "I'm glad you're okay"s. Toni ate happily. By now, Mani had finished his meal, and was resting in his mother's arms, with his eyes closed happily. Kanai was bathing him lovingly.

Kiara looked at her friends at this quiet moment. Kanai loving her children…always having to care for them. She really was a good mother. Kanai was the oldest out of the three of them. Kiara was the youngest. Toni wasn't too much older than Kiara. A year at most. Toni had a big swollen belly, like her own. In less than a month both would have their gifts. Kiara smiled. She had never been happier.

"Kiara," A strong voice said from over her shoulder. Simba. "I think it's time to swap tales."


	33. A Summary

Chapter 33: A Summary

Simba gathered the entire pride in the large cave. All circled the five lions that were sitting in the middle. Simba and Nala stood near the edge of the circle but still inside. They both faced the center in which Kiara, Kanai and Toni stood facing the King and Queen. Everyone else including the two cubs were around them, leaning in, ready to listen. Also in the circle were Rafiki and the seemingly forgotten Zazu, who had aged.

"Let's hear what happened to you while we were gone, Kiara." Simba said.___________  
_

"There's so much to tell." Kiara started, "Immediately after you all left, I missed you. Thresh's arm wound kept bleeding and re-opening. I got medicine from Rafiki for him, and it eventually healed. After spending so much time outside…" Kiara gulped and looked down at her paws. She didn't want to tell her parents about what led to the first attack. All it did was show her faults, but she knew that she should tell everything. "After spending so much time outside, like you told me not to, Daddy, our enemies noticed we were alone, and…attacked."

A few small gasps and mummers were heard. Kiara looked ashamedly at her father, expecting anger. To her surprise, she didn't see anger in her father's eyes. Simba had a very neutral look on his face. Kiara couldn't read it. Kiara went ahead and continued with the story. She told about the battle with the hyenas. She explained her flaw about sending Kanai back to the cave when she was able to fight. Kiara stressed how dumb of a decision it was. All Simba did was nod shortly in understanding. No one interrupted her story, so she continued. She explained the victory and then the realization that everyone knew they were without a large pride. She stressed again how guilty she felt.

"Days went on alright after that. I was sure we were going to be attacked again, but we had a few days of peace. Then, shortly before your return, we were attacked again. This time by Death."

Kiara noticed her mother gulp. Her dad had lowered his head about halfway through her last sentence. He still had his ears up to show he was listning. Kiara thought he had lowered his head in shame in his daughter, and she lowered her head as well. She fought tears.

"Go on, dear." Nala said.

"Before Death could truly harm me," Kiara continued, but was still looking at her paws, "Thresh jumped in. He told me to take Kanai, Toni and the kids who were playing outside at the time, to go hide. Kanai insisted she help Thresh fight Death. Toni and I hurriedly found large brush for the cubs to hide in, far behind Pride Rock. The kids were in the bush and Toni hid elsewhere. I decided to call Kanai and Thresh to retreat and hide with us. I was scared." Kiara's voice shook, "I ran back towards the fight, and saw Thresh's body. He was nearly unconscious. He could stand, so I told him to hide as I looked for Kanai. I found Kanai also nearly unconscious. Horrible wounds were all over her."

Kiara glanced at Kanai at her right and saw her shiver. There were still wounds on her, but at least they weren't open and bleeding anymore. Kiara turned her gaze back to her paws.

"I was trying to move her when Death appeared. He cornered me…and…" she paused to think. The memory was hard to call back, "I remember begging him…to let me live."

This brought a few shivers to the lionesses. Kovu even saw the fear in his wife's expression as she told this part.

"I started feeling sick," she continued. "And the last thing I remember before it goes blank is hearing Kovu's voice, calling my name." She said and looked at Kovu. Then she turned her head back to her parents. "It's hard to remember what happened after that."

"That was when we arrived?" Simba said.

"No….I feel something happened…something important," she looked down in concentration, and searched deep into her memory. It brought on a headache. "I remember waking up and …seeing Death's dead body. I saw Thresh severely wounded. He had called my name, not Kovu. He was barely standing. He saved me…he collapsed to the floor and…"

_Thresh…something he said…_

"He told me…"she said slowly.

Then it hit her. She then remembered exactly what Thresh's last words were.

_"Kiara…I love you."_

_"Just…Just know that."_

Then he died right in front of her. Kiara felt a deep sinking feeling. A small tear fell down her face. Her silence worried Simba a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him. He noticed she was crying.

"Uhh…yeah," she stammered, and then quickly wiped her tear with her paw. "I'm, uh, not feeling too well. I'm getting a headache. I don't remember what he said." Kiara lied. She rubbed her head with one paw.

"It's alright, Kiara." Simba said. He could see how this was troubling her.

"And I want to say I'm sorry." Kiara continued, looking around. "To all of you, and especially," she looked at Kanai to her right, then Toni to her left, "Toni and Kanai. I almost got us killed several times."

"No, Kiara, you didn't." Toni said carefully.

"Don't say that." Kanai added.

"Kiara," Simba said. All eyes were on the great King. "This is my fault, not yours. It was a terrible judgment on my part to only leave four of you here. Two of you being pregnant, and also two cubs! I should have left a lot more of you here." He looked around at his pride, "We could have lost a lot in this battle. Each of us need to thank the Kings for watching over us. And also, thank them for," he looked at his daughter, "You, Kiara."

"For me…?"

He smiled and nodded. "You took this so well. You made great decisions. What happened was not your fault. I put you in a very bad situation, and if anyone should be sorry, it is I. But you, Kiara, you did great. And for that, I am very proud."

Kiara felt more tears coming. She also had to fight the urge to smile. She had never been so praised. She looked from her dad to her mom who was beaming. Nala had tears of her own.

Nala walked over and nuzzled her daughter. Simba went over to Kiara too.

"I love you, Kiara." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Daddy."

There were a bit more tears and some congratulations from the rest of the pride to Kiara for being such a successful Queen. Then, finally, Simba said,

"Now I want to tell you what happened on our side of the story."

_____________

* * *

_

******This chapter may have been a little boring.. I was mainly for just incase you forgot what you read over the last few chapters. For the next chapter, I had to make up the entire story about Simba and the Pride's fight. I had not thought about what happened while the pride were gone at all. So yeah I hope you enjoyed it, please review and keep reading!  
**


	34. The Journey to Save the Mountain Pride

**The next several chapters are about the trip Simba and the pride took. Sometimes it's narrative and sometimes it goes into what actually happened as if it were happening again.**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Journey to Save the Mountain Pride

"First of all, I want the cubs to come into the circle as well." Simba said. Kanai looked at her cubs and signaled with her tail for them to come. They padded over to their mom's side and sat down. "I think they are old enough to know."

The lionesses that were wounded the most were laying down, including Kanai. Everyone else was sitting. Kiara's headache was actually feeling a bit better now that she knew she could take a break from talking, and because she knew her dad wasn't mad at her.

When everyone was situated and ready to listen, Simba began.

"It took around three days to actually get there. The entire first day was spent walking and catching food. On the second day, we came upon some excruciating hot weather. I knew there was a desert between here and the mountain pride, but I had no idea how large it would be. We caught little food in the desert. We ate what we could. There was almost no water. Luckily, during the night, it rained. We didn't rest much during the night because I did not want all of us to sleep there. It would only further our dehydration, and some of us probably wouldn't have been able to get up.

"We did eventually pull through the long sandy desert, tired, and thirsty. We slept with vultures flying over our head. I didn't know if we would all be okay in the morning... But fortunately, after some rest, everyone was okay to walk more. A few of us though, including myself, didn't know how long we could hold on. We weren't even sure we could fight when we got there.

"But, about halfway through the third day, miraculously, we came upon an oasis. It was perfect. There was water, and even some small herds. We refueled and were ready to fight. It took about an hour to walk the rest of the way to the Mountain Pride. I remember when my father told me about the Mountain Pride. Our prides were allies from a battle long before my time. My father told me if we ever had trouble, or were forced out, that the Mountain Pride could help us. And vice versa. They had at one time lived closer to our pride, but moved when the herds moved when their land became malnourished.

"When we got to the Mountain Pride, I went in first to see what was happening. It was horrible. It was just like what Scar had turned my father's pride into."

Some of the lionesses who had been in the pride when Scar was king nodded. Some used to be Outlanders looked at each other curiously to see their friends' reactions to Scar's name. Simba looked at them too, but to him, all he could see were loyal lions who dis-liked Scar as well. So he continued.

"Instead of one Scar, there were many. A whole pride of Scars lied around, chewing on bones and humiliating the Mountain Pride lions. They always watched the lions to make sure they didn't try to escape. There were quite a few of them, just as Thresh said. As I spied on them, I found three lions who appeared to be the leaders, also, just as Thresh said. They were the most ruthless and frightening. They were completely black from head to toe. Just like the lion Death that attacked us here. I had assumed by then that it was possible that Death used to be in this pride, even could have been one of the leaders.

"I noticed a weakness among the leaders. They were lazy, and well fed. They slept on their backs, exposing their soft underbellies. I devised a plan to attack when the three leaders were sleeping. The other members of the evil pride were scattered around either kicking dirt and rocks at the Mountain Pride lions, or they were lazing around.

"My plan was that about a fourth of my our pride would sneak in and try to sneak out some of the most tired and hungry lions. They would take them to the oasis, which was only an hour away. When they came back, refreshed, we would attack. The new and improved lions could help severely.

"Sneaking them out wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I called one of them over to a large rock I was hiding behind. I got to speak to her, and she told me about the intruding pride."

* * *

-Flashback (Simba explains to the pride as he remembers)-

* * *

"Hey!" Simba whispered from behind the large rock. "Psssst! Over here!" He was trying to call over a small lioness, a bit younger than Kiara, who was staring at her paws and sighing. She was a reddish-brown color. She looked up when she heard someone calling her. Even though she had some fears about who would be calling her over in such a way, she stood up and walked over to the rock.

"Hi." Simba said when she came around. "My name is Simba. I'm here to save your pride."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Simba! King of the Great Rock Pride!"

Simba had never heard his pride called 'The Great Rock Pride' before but he figured she knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, that's us! Most of my pride is here. I have a plan."

"I'm so glad you're here! We were sure that Thresh had perished along the way there. We've been waiting for you and Queen Nala. Where is she?"

"She and the rest of the pride are hidden. They are waiting for me to return to them and give the signal to carry out the plan. But first, I wanted to see what was going on here. What is your name?"

"Oh, me? I'm Rina." The small lioness said, "I'll be glad to tell you anything. What do you need to know?"

"Who is this attacking pride? Tell me about them."

"They call themselves the Black Pride. As you've probably noticed, the three leaders are entirely black. One of the females is all black too. They breed with close family for the offspring to become darker and darker until they are eventually all black.

"Soon, they boasted to us, that their entire plan would be black, and be the most terrifying lions ever. They think they're going to rule all lands. They're mean and do and say horrible things. They've already killed our king and two other lionesses..." She paused sorrowfully for a moment. "The Black Pride spit and urinate on their bodies constantly. It's horrible! And I'm so sick of them!" With this statement, Rina became enraged, "They don't even care about us! They don't care about life! If we were strong, we could totally kick their tails, but without out king, we all feel so hopeless. The Black Pride watch us like hawks, so we can't even escape."

"They must be stopped."

"Yes. And soon." Rina said quietly, "And now I'd like to hear that plan of yours."

"Gladly." Simba said.

Simba told her the plan. Rina agreed to spread the word and to help find the most wounded lions to be taken to the oasis. Rina told Simba that if the Black Pride think something suspicious is going on, then they start picking fights with the lions. Usually, all the lions will gather around to watch the fight or join in. Rina said to distract them, one of the lionesses could get in a fight with one of the Black Pride lions.

Simba dubbed this a dangerous last resort. He didn't want more lions getting hurt. After a bit more confirming of the plan, Rina then went off to secretly spread the word to her pride. Simba then went back to his awaiting pride.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Wow this is quite a story to tell." Simba said to his pride. "But I really want you to get the full detail of it. I need a break."

"I'll tell some," Nala offered, "So Simba came back to us and we chose who should travel back to the oasis with some of the Mountain Pride. Rina successfully told all her pride, and Simba started slowly taking the most wounded mountain pride into hiding. The Black Pride were getting lazy and weren't watching them as well as they had been before. It was easy to sneak several lions out. They didn't seem to notice. The wounded lions slid by a few sticky situations with the enemy, and then our plan shifted into full motion.

"The fourth of our pride led by Mairu and Kovu and the seven mountain pride lions that we managed to sneak away started the hour walk to the oasis. The rest of our pride were to stay there and wait for the others to return before attacking... But something went wrong."


	35. Captured by the Black Pride

Chapter 35: Captured by the Black Pride

"It was unexpected," Nala continued with the tale, "One of the leaders got suspicious. He started yelling, demanding that the starved Mountain Pride to tell him what was going on. He had noticed some of them were missing. The leader became furious and attacked one of the lionesses. I was watching when this happened, and I just couldn't stand there anymore. I called for battle, and attacked the leader that was killing the poor Mountain Pride lioness.

"It came as a bit of a surprise for the Black Pride. We all came out and they were in complete surprise, but with half of our pride missing, we were losing terribly. They soon has us captured. We were tired, and bloody. The Black Pride surrounded us. We tried to reason with them, but it was absolutely no use..."

* * *

Flashback-

* * *

"Please! Let us and this pride go!" Nala pleaded. All the Black Pride did was sneer and laugh.

"You actually think we'd let you go?" one of the leaders said.

Simba then stepped forward in anger. "What you have done to this pride is criminal! How could you be so cruel? It's horrible souls like you that should be wiped from this-"

"_Shut up_!" The leader roared, taking one step forward. Then he said slow and menacingly, "We do what we do for fun. There's no stopping us! We will tear each of you limb from limb until you scream, and _pray_ for death!"

All the Black Pride lions started laughing. Simba glanced around, panicing slightly. He was wide eyed and scared. He was reminded of hyenas, bloodthirsty and evil…with Scar as their leader. Simba didn't know what to do.

What pride he had at the moment were hurt and tired. He knew his pride couldn't fight much more in their condition. The Black Pride had proven to be extraordinarily strong. The only way they had a chance was if the remaining pride came back with refreshed Mountain Pride members.

The thought of the evil lions torturing his lionesses enraged him. He thought of Kiara alone at home. What would she think if they never come home? Could she rule the Pride lands alone? Simba knew he couldn't let that happen. He had to do something!

Then, the leader of the Black Pride approached one of the Pride land lionesses, Sanu.

"I think you'll be first." he rasped with a wicked smile.

Sanu was already injured. She was bleeding all over her back. Her left front paw was held above the ground; possibly broken. Sanu still had the strength to hold her reputation to be tough. She snarled at the big black lion.

"Don't you dare!" she spat.

"Oh, I'll dare!" he said, and then raised his paw in front of his face. He stuck out his claws and admired them. He peered over his sharp claws at Sanu, as if wondering how he should hurt her with them.

"Stop this," Simba yelled. He took a step forward, but one of the Black Pride lionesses approached him. She was the only all black lioness in the pride. She quickly, and suddenly snapped her jaw in Simba's face and said,

"Maybe you should sit _down_!" And with that, she roughly shoved Simba in the chest with her powerful shoulder, and knocked him down. He could have taken her out, only if he weren't so injured. He felt sharp pains he assumed to be wounds from his battles with them on his forehead and back. Simba tried to get up, but the lioness shoved him down again. She laughed loudly.

Overhead, the sky rumbled. Dark clouds were moving in.

Simba caught a glimpse of the main leader sticking out one claw and then looked at Sanu. He made a sickly smile, steped closer to her and put the sharp claw under her chin. With a quiver, she raised her chin to avoid contact. Simba saw fear in her eyes which frightened him to extremes. If _Sanu_ was scared…

All watched as the big black leader moved his claw down her neck. He wasn't pressing hard…yet.

"STOP!" Simba shouted again, and stood up. Then another Black Pride lioness moved in and started shoving him like the black lioness did. He couldn't see what the lion was now doing to Sanu. All Simba wanted to do was rip his head off before he did anything, but the lionesses were shoving him down repeatedly. Sanu started screaming.

"NO!" Simba roared, and tried to swipe a tired paw at the pushing lionesses. They continued to knock him down. Many cries and whimpers were heard as Sanu's screams increased. Simba panted on the ground, desperately trying to figure out something to do. He glanced around for an escape, or a weakness or something, but could only see the Black Pride lionesses holding Sanu down to let the main leader slice open the skin on her shoulder with his claw. Sanu screamed an roared, trying to fight, to push the torturer away, but the lionesses were too numerous and strong, and held her down with ease. Many of the Black Pride were laughing at Sanu's pain and anguish.

"No!" Roared a lioness. Simba could not tell who it was, there was now blood stinging his eyes, and the lionesses were now shoving him for fun, even though Simba was too weak to try to stand. "Sanu!" the same lioness cried out, and roared into battle. She leapt at the leader and even pushed him down. He immediately stood, though, and struck the lioness with his large bloody paw. She fell to the ground instantly.

The other Black Pride lionesses that weren't toying with Simba, or holding Sanu down, were still surrounding the two prides that were in the middle. All they could do was tremble. In the crowd was Nala. She watched all the this. She was surprisingly calm.. She was taught not to panic in horrible situations. She had tried not to watch Sanu or Simba's troubles, and thought hard on a way to escape. She knew to flee was cowardess, but at least some would be saved. Nala had a plan, and all she had to do was carry it out. She turned to the nearest Mountain Pride lioness. She was shaking and whimpering.

"I think we can run," she whispered.

The lioness looked at Nala. She was a smokey silvery gray color. Her eyes were amber, and filled with tears.

"They've got us surrounded, they'll surely torture us all!" she said franticly.

"Shh! No they wont! Look there," Nala gestured with her head at one of the Black Pride lionesses that was a few yards away. "She is small, and looks wounded. I think if we all rush past her, we can run for it!"

"No! They'll catch us before we reach her, they'll tear us to shreds, like they are doing to that poor lioness right now! Oh what are we going to do?"

Nala saw this lioness was too hysterical to listen. However, she might have had some truth to her words. It looked like there wouldn't be a chance to escape. Nala's hopes sunk. Sanu's screames has become worse, she was now crying and sobbing. Nala heard her beg for him to stop. It was like a tickle fight; you beg them to stop, before you feel like you are going to burst from the laughter…only this wasn't tickling. Far worse as blood and pain.

Nala had to stop herself from crying, falling to the ground, and roll around in a fit like a cub. Her legs became shaky as she lost her cool. Suddenly, Sanu's screams stopped. Nala looked over at her as she fell to the ground, unconscious…or…

The black pelted lion looked up from Sanu, right at Nala. She was next…


	36. Victory

Chapter 36: Victory

Nala shivered. The lion's eyes were a knife right to her heart. She was going to be tortured!

The lion started walking toward her not breaking eye contact. He started chuckling. Simba grew extremely furious as he noticed the leader's victim change. At the same time, it caused a heavy exhaustion. It would be his wife screaming next.

All watched in silence, except for Simba who was still struggling with all his might to be free of the lionesses who were now holding him down. He had to save her! "Nala!" he shouted.

Suddenly a grunt from one side of the circle of Black Pride lionesses was heard. All eyes turned toward the sound. Now roars were heard, and everyone knew why. The rest of the prides had returned! They were now attacking Black Pride lions. The shocked Black Pride lions ran to help and were met with roars and claws.

Mountain Pride teeth held necks until their bodies went limp. A full on battle sprung into life again. The tired lions tried their best to fight again. The newly refreshed Mountain Pride lions had great strength. With the combined efforts of the half of all lions-Simba's Pride and Mountain Pride- tired and newly refreshed, they started winning against the Black Pride.

Simba bit hard onto a lionesses arm. She squealed and pulled herself away from Simba's jaws. When she freed herself, she ran away as fast as she could. Simba snorted, and then turned in a flurry to find someone to help. In the midst of the battle, he saw Kovu, also looking around for someone who needed the most help. Simba ran over to him.

"You could not have had better timing." Simba said, thanking him.

Kovu looked at Simba with seriousness. "We could have had better timing if we had made it before our lionesses were tortured." He gestured with his head at Sanu's unconscious body several yards away.

"Yes." Simba said solemnly. He wasn't sure if she would be okay. She looked as if she were losing a lot of blood.

"Are you two sitting and chatting?" A voice growled from behind Kovu. "I think not!" The Black Pride lioness finished and leapt at Kovu. Before she could connect, Simba jumped in front of her and rammed her head with his large paw. She fell instantly. Simba watched as her eyes rolled back and then closed.

"That's enough of her. Now let's go help." Simba said.

"Right."

The battle continued. When Kovu made another lioness run away, he looked over to where roars were loudest. Many lionesses were attacking the main leader who refused to go down without a fight. He also noticed one leader's body laying very still several yards away, and he had heard while fighting that the other leader had run. Kovu remembered snickering at this news. A leader who abandons his Pride was never a leader at all. Kovu concentrated on the main leader, gathered his strength and ran towards the fight. To knock the lion off balance, Kovu rammed his body right into his side at full speed. The wind was knocked out the main leader and he fell to the ground. Kovu regained himself, and then jumped on top of the huge lion. He placed a strong paw over his neck, similar to what Simba did to Scar long ago.

Kovu growled in the main leader's face. All other battles around them stopped. The remaining Black Pride lions watched as Kovu slowly pushed his claws into his neck, ready to kill him.

"Go ahead and kill me," The leader croaked.

Kovu snarled, but retracted his claws. "No. I don't need to kill scum like you. Now I want you and the rest of your pride to leave. And I want you to be good little lions from now on," he snarled, "Is that clear?"

The main leader looked angry and humiliated. He growled, but nodded.

"Good. And don't even think about coming back. If you do, we'll know about it, and come back to kick your butts again. Now get up, you filth."

Kovu stepped off the wounded and tired lion. He glared at Kovu, then at his remaining lions who were looking at him for guidance. They all looked bloody and tired. Some looked scared now that their leader had been beaten.

The leader saw his broken pride, and realized there would be no way of winning now. He growled and then glared at Kovu again.

"You may have won this tim-"

"NO!" Kovu spat. "There wont even be a next time!"

The main leader growled again and walked over to the other leader who was still unconscious and beaten. He stood over his fallen companion and sniffed near his face.

"Weakness…" He whispered, just enough for Kovu to hear. The leader's voice was brittle.

Then, Simba walked over to the main leader. He stood bravely before him and said,

"I'm going to give you a bit of time to revive your pride, or drag them away. It's no matter how it's done, just get out. Understood?"

After a moment, "Yes."

While the two allied prides waited for the Black Pride to leave, Simba's pride took the wounded Mountain Pride lions some distance away from the bloody area so they could talk and maybe get a feeling of peace for the first time in days. Only two more lions from the Mountain Pride had passed away. They were mourned by their pride. Remarkably, all of Simba's Pride were alive. Some just barley. Sanu's wounds were some of the worst. Simba had bad wounds himself. His muscles were tired, and he felt as if he could sleep for days now that this was all over.

One of the Mountain Pride lionesses then walked over to where Simba was sitting. She had beautiful light purple eyes and a golden pelt. It's color was sullied by the blood that covered a lot of her body.

"Hello, Simba." She smiled, "I am Amala. I suppose I am now going to be leader of this pride. The king was my brother, so as the only blood heir, I will take leadership. I wanted to thank you. And all your pride. Could you gather them so I can thank you all properly?"

Simba returned the warm smile and said, "Right away."

Simba looked over his pride who were either mingling with the other pride, or washing other lion's wounds. He called them all over with a gentle roar. Amala also called to her pride. Now, both prides turned to face the other.

When all were settled, Amala bowed deeply. "Thank you, Great Rock Pride. You have done so much for us. You put yourselves in danger for our sakes. You battled gallantly. We are truly in your dept." At this, the rest of Amala's pride also bowed. After just a spine tingling moment, she rose, causing the rest of her pride to follow suit. A small lioness, Rina, broke the ranks and stood beside Amala. They looked at each other. It was then Simba realized how similar the two looked, and decided that the two must be kin. That meant that Rina was the next in line; a princess. Amala smiled giving Rina permission to speak. She then looked at Simba.

"Thank you, Simba, for saving all of our lives. I thought sence I became a princess today that I ought to show appreciation too. Since this is now partially my pride too." Rina looked a little shy, as if she had said something embarrassing. But then she continued strongly, "Our pride has suffered some losses…But we will grow strong again."

"Well said." Simba said and smiled. Rina reminded him of his own daughter so, and almost felt like a father to her, though he had only spoken to her a few times. She smiled then re-joined her pride.

"But, Amala, Look at our land!" A beige lioness from behind her said. "There's blood everywhere, its all ruined. Prey will not return here!"

The land did look horrible. It looked something similar to what Scar and his hyenas did to the Pride Lands while Simba was in exile. The grass was dead, and the trees seemed black. Bones of prey were scattered along the ground. Blood covered the ground in many areas. Simba saw a hopeless moment in Amala's eyes as she realized what trouble her pride was still in.

"There is an oasis just over that way," Simba said with a gesturing motion over his right shoulder. "I took seven of your lions, and they healed quickly."

"Yes," A lion who was one of those seven said, "When I was there, I felt so at ease. There is prey and everything we need! We should move there!"

There were some agreeing and disagreeing noises from The Mountain Pride. Amala turned to them. "I think that's a good idea. We could move there. Either permanently or just until our land becomes alive again."

There was still some disagreement, and one lioness brought up the lions who died in battle, and those too un-fit to walk long distances.

"We will burry our fallen here, and pray that the wounded will find the strength to walk."

"It's only an hour's journey." Kovu spoke up.

"And we can help." Nala added.

Even though some still disagreed, it was decided. They were to start the walk immeadiently after they burried the dead, and were sure the Black Pride had left.

When the Black Pride had gone, the fallen pride members were burried. The King was burried last with some words from his sister and niece. All bowed respectfully as dirt was kicked over him. Then they were all ready to travel to the oasis. They stopped several times for the lions to have a rest. After many rests, they finally made it to the oasis a couple later. All were relieved and happy. They drank from the plentiful water and the ones who felt they were well enough caught food. Many slept for the rest of the day. Simba decided to let his pride rest for the day too, and waited until the next morning to give the order to leave for home. Mairu spent most of the night checking on the wounded lionesses and making medicine for them.

The next morning, many felt better already. Then, Simba decided it was time to go home.

"Thank you again," Amala said to Simba and Nala. "I think we will stay here for a while. Maybe even permenatly. Though it will be hard to break it to the pride. Many do not want to leave our lands."

Simba nodded. He couldn't even think about leaving his lands permanently. They had been passed down from generation to generation.

"Okay then, have a safe journey. Oh wait, where is my daughter? I think she had something to say to you." Amala turned her eyes over her shoulder to look for Rina. "Rina!" she called when she spotted her watching Mairu apply the last bit of medicine to a wounded lioness. Amala gave one last small bow as goodbye and then joined her pride as Rina gladly skipped over.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Rina said to the King and Queen. "Well I just wanted to tell you…well, to tell Thresh that he can come home now. And that…" Rina looked at her paws, but then forced herself to look back at Simba, "I miss him." Simba instantly understood when Rina's gaze went back to her paws to try to hide a blush.

"I will tell him. He will be coming home soon." Simba said.

"Thank you. Maybe I will see you all again someday?"

"Maybe someday." Nala said hopefully.

Rina smiled and goodbyes were said. After Simba called for his pride to start walking home, he muttered to Nala, "Isn't Thresh a bit older than her?"

Nala looked at him and smiled. "Love just happens. In the blink of an eye." She then stepped ahead of him and swept her tail fluff into Simba's face. He laughed as he batted it away and joined Nala's side. The Pride was now on their way home.

* * *

-end flashback-

* * *

"About halfway back, we were all very hungry. Only a few of our lionesses were fit to run and catch food for the whole pride. Our wounds were infected and we were so tired." Nala explained.

Kiara, Kanai and Toni, still in the center of the circle, listened carefully. Kiara found it hard to imagine her pride hurt and helpless.

"I was unsure we would all make it back, but with the help of the Kings, we did. It may have taken longer than the time we had gotten there, but we were all safe."

Kiara felt a shiver of pride. They were all alive; they all survived this horrible event.


	37. Thresh's Ceremony

Chapter 37: Thresh's Ceremony

Kiara realized that this must have been a horrible experience for her pride. When she looked around at the lioness's eyes, she noticed very spaced looks, as if they were still thinking of the horrible incidents that they witnessed and the pain they felt.

"And I'm so glad it's all over." Nala finished. All were silent for a moment, then Kiara broke it.

"That _was_ a long story."

"Maybe I should have let Kovu tell some of it," Nala said looking at Kovu. He chuckled, and Kiara giggled.

After that little joke, everyone started to lighten up. They moved around and talked like normal. A moment later, big bellied Toni and Kiara started talking to Mairu. She checked Kiara's cub by gently pressing on her belly. She announced that her cub felt normal and undamaged.

"But, Toni," Mairu said when she moved on to Toni's side, "There is something different about your cub."

"Oh no," she whispered, then nearly shouted, "Is she okay? Is my Ciara okay?"

"Yes, Toni she is okay, but there is something very different." Mairu then removed her paw. "But noting life threatening. I just don't know what it could be."

"But she's not hurt?"

"No."

"And I only have about three weeks left, right?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"Then I am _very_ happy_._"

Kiara and Mairu laughed.

"And you, Kiara, have about four weeks left."

"That's right, about a week after Toni's." Kiara nodded. "I can feel little Kivu kicking around in there." She looked at her big belly. Kiara felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. She flicked her tail in anticipation. Kovu, from the other side of the cave saw Mairu talking to Toni and Kiara so he walked over to them.

"How's my baby, Doc?" he said.

Mairu chuckled, "He's fine. Not too long now!"

Kiara smiled and looked up at her husband. He looked at her and smiled too. He looked and felt like the happiest being in the world. Kovu nuzzled her and purred.

"Also, while becoming parents, you become King and Queen."

As Toni said this, Kiara's heart jumped. She had almost forgotten that part. She felt a little sick inside. It wasn't like she didn't want to be Queen, like when she was little, but it was just…

_What if I destroy the pride…?_

Kovu saw the distraught look on Kiara's face and read her mind, "Kiara, I know we will do great," he said as Kiara looked up at him. Mairu and Toni nodded. "Because it seems to run in your family." he added, gesturing with his tail at Simba who was smiling and laughing with some lionesses.

Kovu always knew how to make Kiara cheer up, though he still had doubts of his own. Mairu then decided she needed to go check on the wounded. Some were still very injured. Toni then left the cave to go lie in a patch of sun outside.

Kovu and Kiara also went out, but they stayed at the mouth of the cave. Kiara gave Timon and Pumbaa's grave a wink. The grave had been replaced with new flowers; the other ones were wilting for some while, but now, two new strong white flowers stood beautifully tall, along with other flowers of many colors around them.

Kiara laid down and looked out over the peak. It is where Rafiki will hold Kivu up to the Kings, and where they will shine their approval with rays of light. Kiara remembered when she was little, her father told her that no one remembers their own ceremony because they were too young when it happened. But Kiara liked to pretend she could remember hers. She thought she remembered a big lion, who she assumed to be Mufasa's, smiling face. She remembered swiping at the curious wind and leaves that were carried in the wind. Kiara wondered if Kivu would remember his ceremony.

Kovu stood next to the laying Kiara, and purposely put his paw on her tail. She looked at him, breaking her thoughts, and yanked her tail from underneath his large paw.

"Hey!" she protested. Kovu just laughed and then Kiara did too.

"We're going to be up there soon," Kovu said thoughtfully after their laugh.

"Yeah, with our little Kivu," Kiara said, "What do you think he'll look like?"

"Well," Kovu said with a smirk, "He'll be unbelievably handsome, like me."

Kiara giggled as he raised her eyebrows at her.

"And, he'd be fast, and strong," he continued.

"Like you," she finished for him.

"Why yes, Darling, just like me."

Kiara giggled again and stood up. She pressed up against Kovu's side. She wished nothing more than for Kivu to be just like him. They both sat, watching the sun go down over their future lands.

* * *

The next day, Thresh's ceremony was held. They had already buried the body behind the cave with the rest of the forever resting Pride Landers. The ceremony had started by everyone gathering wild flowers they found around the lands. Everyone was quiet as they gathered around his grave. There was a big square of loose dirt where Thresh's body laid. The pride circled the mound, and sat down. Simba sat, not on the mound, but beside. He faced the mound that housed Thresh's body.

"A great lion is being honored today." Simba started, "Thresh of the Mountain Pride. He died honorably, thus deserving of a royal ceremony. He was sent here by the Mountain Pride to deliver the news of the attack on his pride. While we were gone, he saved Kiara, Toni, Kanai and the cubs from Death. Thresh truly was a hero."

Simba moved away from the place he was sitting, and moved to join the circle. After a moment, Kanai stood and walked to the spot where Simba just stood. She sat down, laid her flowers on the mound and then sat up. "I thank you, Thresh. I would have died without you, leaving my cubs without both their parents. I would have missed them so much. And we will miss you too, always." She then nowed respectfully and re-joined the circle. Toni stood and placed her flowers where Kanai's were.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for protecting my Ciara." After a moment, she bowed and re-joined the circle. Kiara waited to see if anyone else wanted to go. When no one else moved, she knew it was her turn.

She stood up and placed her flowers with the others. She stood at the spot, looking at the mound. She couldn't think of the right words to say.

After several moments of silence, the words came to her. "Thresh was a great guy. He did a lot of the hunting for us while you all were gone. He helped Kanai a lot. Thresh told Tali and Mani stories to chase away the boredom. In truth, he really entertained us all. He was funny, sweet... kind. And," her eyes unfocused on the mound as tears started welling up. "Near the end of his life…he saved me. Death was almost upon me, and surely would have killed me, but Thresh, still wounded, finished him off."

Kiara paused, searching for more words.

"Though he is gone…he will never be forgotten."

She bowed as she finished, then whispered so no one but him could hear, "I'm sorry, Thresh." She rose her head and then joined the circle again. No one else had anything to say so the ceremonial song was started and continued through the hours of the night.


	38. Queen Lessons

Chapter 38: Queen Lessons

The pride mourned Thresh the rest of the day. Simba asked Zazu if he were willing to fly to the Mountain Pride to let them know what had happened to Thresh. Zazu didn't seem to mind, and when he was ready, he began the long flight. The Pride Land lions respected his memory by spending most of the day in silence. Even the cubs sat quietly that day.

The next morning, Nala decided to give her daughter more of an idea of what being a queen was like.

"So while we were gone," Nala started, "You got a taste of the responsibility of being queen." Kiara nodded as she listened carefully. They had gone far out into the grass so they could be by themselves. The careful eyes of the King and Prince watch from the peak of Pride Rock. Simba was also giving Kovu a talk about being King while keeping an eye on the girls.

"But I haven't given you much instruction on how to lead hunts. As Queen, you will become lead huntress. Unless you are unable to do it for some reason, like being pregnant for example. But you wont have that problem when you are Queen; Kivu will be born by then." She smiled. "Well unless you choose to have more cubs. In that case, you will choose another lioness to hold the position of lead huntress until you are able to return to your duties. When I step down, Kiara, I am giving you this responsibility."

"Alright!" Kiara said excitedly, "And I'll take it gladly."

"Good. Now when you make a plan, make sure you run it through your head first. Make sure its not foolish. One small mistake and you could blow your chance for a meal. You have to lead these lionesses to feed the whole pride. Remember that one hunt we did a while ago, before we left? Before you were gifted with Kivu?"

Kiara nodded. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was her first successful hunt. It pushed away the though of her embarrassing failure of her hunting test that seemed so long ago.

"Well, that plan was quite simple. I have done that plan many times with our pride, before we got more members. You can always repeat or borrow old ones. You can borrow that one if you'd like. It's been used for generations."

"Alright I will," she smiled.

Kiara's lesson went on. She didn't get to do any actual hunting because of the dangers it might create for her large belly. Nala went over the different kind of animals in their kingdom and the easiest way to take them down. She also taught her how to avoid injury and what to do if she found herself having to hunt on her own. Kiara learned to go for a small or sick animal in that case, and to grab for the neck and not let go until the prey suffocates.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the Pride Lands, a light yellow-ish lioness was laying on her side in a patch of grass. She looked at her swollen belly and smiled. Then a large lion with a black mane, and yellow-orange pelt walked over to her, dragging a gazelle in his mouth. He dropped it near the lioness and it landed with a soft thud. He let out a tired breath.

"I've had to do all the hunting for us," he said. The lioness chuckled.

"Shut up, you know you enjoy it."

He smiled, leaned down and nuzzled her. They both purred into the night.

* * *

The next morning at the Pride Lands was bright and breezy. The usual hunting party was sent out and food was brought hastily. After a long day of "Queen Training" the day before, Kiara was full of knowledge and excitement. She told Kovu all she learned and he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's my girl," he said as he rubbed his paw over her head. She swatted him casually. After a moment, Kiara said,

"What kind of King do you think he'll be?" Kovu knew how she was talking about even though she didn't say.

"A great one." He purred.


	39. Beautiful

Chapter 39: Beautiful

Two weeks passed. Ciara and Kivu's birth dates were very close. Toni was due any day now. Toni and Kiara were spending their last days as pregnant lionesses relaxing in the tall Savannah grass, soaking up the sunshine. Happiness overwhelmed Kiara as she laid with her eyes closed. She wondered what her cub would be like for long amounts of time. She knew he would be a lot of trouble, and there would be times when he could sneak away and get into danger. She had to promise herself to watch him always. Now she knew why her own father was so protective. Another thought about Kivu came into her mind: Would Kivu even like Ciara?

_What if he doesn't like her? Could we actually force them to marry if they dislike each other? What if one of them somehow dies?_ She shuddered inside._ Better not think of that._

Kiara opened her eyes and looked around the area. The grass was tall, blowing softly in the bright sun. She felt so calm as bugs made soft noises. She soon drifted off to sleep as Toni had done some time before.

Kiara awoke later to a loud grunt. Kiara's eyes fluttered open. She heard the grunt again, and pulled up her ears to listen. It sounded like it was coming from behind her. Kiara knew Toni was behind her, but in her sleepy state, she thought nothing of it. When the soft grunting continued, she lazily got to her paws and shook her head to clear her sleepiness. She then put her paws out in front if her in a long stretch.

It was then that the grunt got louder. No longer sleepy, Kiara's head snapped over in Toni's direction. She was laying on her side, appeared to be sleeping. There was a slight strain on her face. Her back legs were twitching a lot. She pulled them close to her body and pushed them out in her sleep. The motions were slow and methodical. Kiara realized what was happening.

She was having contractions!

Kiara flew to all four paws and was about to call Toni's name to wake her, but with sudden speed, Toni also flew to her paws, nearly scaring Kiara to death.

"Ohhhhh!"she wailed, "OHH! Kiara!"

"Toni! Toni lie down, it's time!"

"Ohhh Kiara it's happening! OHHH!" she moaned.

"Lie down!" Kiara ordered, and Toni obeyed. "I have to get help!" Kiara said.

"No! Don't you leave me!" Toni said with a snarl. She was desperate to not be alone.

"Okay, Toni, it's alright, I'm here." Kiara said soothingly and went close to her. "But Toni, I need to go get help."

"Maybe they'll hear me freaking scream!" she said loudly and uncomfortably. "It hurts," she groaned, and moved her head through the grass. Kiara was near panic. She thought fast, and roared in the direction of Pride Rock for help. She hoped someone would hear and come. She then went to comfort Toni. She was breathing hard with eyes pressed shut.

Kiara had no idea what to do. She really needed some experienced lionesses to help. They would know what to do. Kiara franticly looked in the direction of Pride Rock. It wasn't far off, and Kiara wondered why no one had come yet. She took a quick step toward Pride Rock to go fetch someone.

"Kiara!" Toni squeaked

Kiara hesitated. Could she leave her friend for just a few moments? No. Kiara quickly decided to stay with Toni no matter what.

"Okay, I'm here." she said as she went back to her side.

"Kiara!" Toni squealed again. Her eyes her glossy with pain and desperation. "It hurts."

"Oh, Toni." Kiara nuzzled her shortly. "They should be here soon!"

"Okay," Toni said, squeezing her eyes shut again. "Okay."

Kiara watched her as she laid her head down on the ground, sweat and tears rolling down her cheek. She took deeps breaths. Kiara watched as her breathing slowed. After a few moments, Toni said,

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Is…is that normal?"

"I don't know…" Kiara said helplessly. "Just try to relax."

Kiara suddenly heard a voice calling her name, coming for the direction of her home. She knew who it was at once. Simba jumped into the clearing.

"Daddy! Oh thank God you're here. But…uh…we kinda need females right now. Toni was having contractions!"

Simba's eyes grew huge. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"Is Mom coming?"

"I'll go get your mom and Sarafina."

"Hurry!" Kiara ordered.

Simba didn't spend another moment standing there. He turned and ran. Only after a few minutes, Nala, Sarafina and Mairu came running in with Simba in the lead. Kiara stepped back so the lionesses could see Toni. They ran to her side. Kiara moved to where Simba sat, some feet away, looking dazed.

Kiara scoffed. "I'd have hated to see how you acted when I was born."

"Just think of how I'll act when Kivu is born." he said without a note of playfulness. This made Kiara laugh. She knew that Simba would just have to deal with it, because Kivu would be born soon after Ciara has. Kiara looked in Toni's direction when she heard more grunts. She soon got to holding back screams. Kiara heard her mom's strong voice telling Toni to calm down and breathe.

"I hope she will be okay…" Kiara thought aloud. All her attention was toward Toni, even though she couldn't see her through the experienced lionesses. Toni grunted and moaned for a few more moments, then…

"Oh! She's coming!" Toni yelled.

Kiara jumped up and went to Toni's rear end, where her grandmother, Sarafina, was standing.

"That's it! Push again!" Sarafina encouraged. With one final moan and squeak, Toni pushed and lifted her leg. A small peach cub, along with after-birth, slipped from her mother. It was Ciara, and she was beautiful.


	40. Jai

**There are lots of pictures of all my TLk3 story characters on my TLKFAA page. Click on my name, Kiara32, and go to my bio. There are links to my artist pages. Caution, there are spoilers for the next story.  
**

**In reply to a good question: To anyone else reading this, she asked why am I making Kiara make Ciara and Kivu betrothed because for all we know, Kiara herself wasn't betrothed to anyone. Well, we do know that the royal lions of the Pride lands have some sort of arranged marriage. We know that from the 1st movie. You were right, though, that in the 2nd movie, Simba never betrothed Kiara to anyone, but that is simply because there was no male cub in the pride lands for all we know at the time. I think if they did have a male cub in the lands, then she would have been betrothed to him. And If there was no cub when she was young, I bet they would have relied on some new member coming in. But, I mean, I'm not Disney, and I don't have to do stuff just like Disney, so I am having the betrothed rule as such: the parents can choose who the royalty can be betrothed to, if there is none, the royalty will grow up until one comes along, (probably no matter what age if they are desperate enough for an heir.)**

**This is one of my favorite chapters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 40: Jai

"It's my Ciara! Oh, is my baby girl alright?"

"Mairu had gathered the tiny cub in her paws and cleaned her with her gentle tongue. After a moment, Mairu suddenly stopped grooming.

"Toni," she said quietly. "This is a boy!"

"A boy?" Toni said breathlessly.

Gasps were heard from the other lionesses. Kiara felt a sinking feeling. A _boy? _Who would Kivu's betrothed be now?

"Let me see my son." Toni said with a tired smile.

Without another second, Mairu brought the cub over to Toni's front, and placed him gently into her arms. The tiny cub's eyes were closed. He squirmed quietly. Toni's expression softened even more as she stared at her son.

"Hello there. You are quite a surprise." she cooed. "But you are so special, you are my beautiful little boy." she gently licked him as the cub wiggled. The surrounding lionesses were awed at the sight of the new baby. Kiara broke the momentary silence.

"So," her voice quavered as she started. She cleared her throat and started again, "So what are you going to name him?"

Toni looked up at Kiara, who had moved to Toni's side. Toni gave Kiara a sympathetic look, as if to apologize for not having a Ciara as planned.

"I think I will name him…" She looked back at the small peach cub in her arms. "Jai. After his father."

Kiara had never thought about Toni's mate. Toni never talked about it. Before Kiara blurted anything, she decided to ask about him later. Toni then started grooming her baby while he squeeked quietly.

"Look at his little paws!" Nala gushed. "They're so small! Just like you were when you were just born." she said nudging Kiara's side. Kiara gave an embarrassed smile. She hated how her parents talked about her when she was a cub.

Suddenly Toni grunted.

"Ohhh! Oh no, more pain?" she cried. Kiara watched from the side as more after birth came out. She felt a little nauseated.

"That's normal, Toni, it's afterbirth." Mairu informed.

"It really hurts!" she cried, "It feels like… like-" she was interrupted by extreme pain and clenched her teeth. She squealed loudly. With extreme effort, Toni lifted her leg again, and out came an orange cub.

"Another cub!" Sarafina gasped.

"A…another?" Toni said tiredly. She had put her head down by Jai after that last push. A small amount of after birth came out after the small orange cub. This time, Sarafina gently cleaned it up and carried it to Toni's arms. She placed it by Jai.

"It's a girl." Sarafina announced quietly.

"There's my girl. My Ciara," she said. Ciara snuggled close to her brother. Everyone gathered around Toni again. Simba even came over to take a look this time, though he was still a little shocked over the birth of the cubs. "My little babies," she whispered and looked at her cubs with soft eyes.  
Kiara was excited that Kivu would have Ciara for a future mate after all.

The sun rose high the next morning, though the excitement of new life brought little sleep to Toni and the rest of the pride. Jai was definitely a surprise. Over the night and morning, the cub's traits became more prominent. Their colors changed from dull shades to bright colors. Ciara was a yellow orange, much like Simba's color when he was a cub. She had peach toes, belly, and muzzle. There was an odd trait about Ciara; she had a small, but prominent bright red tuft of fur on her head. It was a lot smaller and thinner than a regular cub's tuft.

Jai was very light peach in color. Even lighter than Nala. This toes and muzzle were nearly white. There was a small tuft of blond fur on Jai's head.

"It must be exciting to have two cubs!" Kiara said as she looked down at the two bundles of joy that were suckling at Toni's side. Their paws stroked her stomach.

"Just like me!" Kanai said. Her cubs, too, were looking at Jai and Ciara with wonder.

"Is that how small we were when we were born?" Tali asked as she looked up at her mom.

Kanai smiled, "That's right." Tali smiled and returned her gaze to the newborns.

"So, Toni, you've never talked about your mate before. Forgive me for asking, but I am curious." Kanai said. It was slightly rude to ask this question because a lioness, with the exception of royalty, can mate with any male they want, for any reason. No lioness has to tell who or why if they do not want to. But Toni was okay with the question, and answered happily.

"Well, I first met Jai a long time ago. I suppose I must have been an older cub at the time, nearing adolescence, much like you, Tali and Mani," Toni turned her gaze to the older cubs for a moment. Then she continued, "I remember playing with him one day when his mother came to our pride, asking to join. Apparently she desperately wanted to join Zira's Pride for reasons unknown to me.

"Oh yeah, I remember when that happened," Kovu said as he joined the conversation, and laid by Kiara. "I was being trained at the time but I heard about some tired old lioness begging to join."

"Yes," Toni said. "And she brought her cub with her. Jai. When his mother and Zira spoke to each other, I got to play with him. I learned who he was and where he'd been. He was about the same age as me. He was creamy pale orange in color and had bright green eyes. I thought he was very cute.

"I formed a little crush on him while we played. I was sad to see him leave when Zira decided to turn them down. Only to be happy again when he and his mom came back the next day. Jai's mother wanted to try to get into the pride again even though Zira denied her the first time. I did get to play with Jai again. I got this picture in my mind about us playing together everyday after he and his mother were let in the pride.

"But Jai and his mom again were denied from the pride, and were chased out by Zira herself. She really didn't want them to be in the pride for some reason. I'm guessing it was because she was old and wouldn't be helpful to her plans for taking over the Pride Lands... This time, they didn't come back. I was so torn knowing I might not see Jai ever again," Then she said to Kovu, "Did you ever find out why your mom wanted them gone so bad?"

"Uh, no, I never got to talk to my mom about anything but fighting. She was all about training me every moment of the day. I really didn't get to talk to anyone, for that matter."

"Well," Toni continued, "Time went on and I wondered if I would ever see Jai again. I often planned I would go find him, but they were all childish dreams of a foolish lioness. When I grew older, Zira made us all train hard. She often told us how our day of reckoning was coming and that our lives were about to change forever. We were all so busy training, and fighting. Sometime later, I think it was just before the battle with your pride, Kiara, that I saw Jai again. He was so handsome. He had a great red mane. It was so thin and silky. I recognized him immediately. I was so happy to see him again. I asked him if he remembered me and he replied with a simple, "Of course." Our love sprung once again. I wanted to run away with him, but he wouldn't let me. He told me there were things he needed to do alone. Before I could say anymore, Zira caught us and had everyone chase him out. He left without a fight, taking one last glance at me. And that was the last time I saw him."

"Aw," Kanai said, "You must miss him." Toni smiled.

"Yes, I do. But I know I'll see him again someday. Fate keeps bringing us together, and I believe it will happen again. And I'll have two special cubs to show him!"


	41. Playtime

Chapter 41: Playtime

Although Kiara was very excited for her own cub's birth date coming very soon, her excitement was spent on Toni's cubs instead. Over the last few days, the cubs had been exploring more and more of their new world. The two explored only with each other. If one went too far without the other, they went back to regroup. Toni could tell her cubs would grow up with a strong bond.

One day, the two cubs walked over to everyone lioness resting in the cave, and just took a long look at each one. It seemed the cubs were wondering who they were. When the cubs came to look at Kiara, the cubs immediately recognized her. She was one of the first lions the cubs saw. Kiara said a gentle "Hello" to the cubs as they looked up at her with big eyes. Jai's blue eyes then turned to Ciara's green ones, and both formed big smiles on their faces. They both giggled, and ran into Kiara's arms.

"Oh my goodness!" She said as Jai clumsily jumped from her arms to her shoulder, and then walked onto her back. Toni, who was sitting next to her, laughed and said,

"I guess they like you!"

Kiara laughed too. "I guess _so_!" Jai had then found a good place to sit down on Kiara's back. Ciara sat down in between Kiara's arms, and looked up at her and smiled. Kiara smiled back at her until Jai suddenly started jumping on Kiara's back. Kiara turned to face him. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Kiara couldn't help but laugh.

"Jai, stop jumping on Aunt Kiara!" Toni said very mother-like. Jai instantly looked at his mother, and obeyed. He then started to try to get on top of Kiara's head, but found it difficult. Ciara on the other hand was being less rambunctious by curling up in Kiara's arms, and going to sleep. Kiara lowered her head to help Jai get on top. He squabbled up between her ears and sat. Then he lowered himself into a crouch. After this, he looked triumphantly at his mom as if to say "I did it!"

Toni laughed, "Look at you! That's my big man on Pride Rock!"

Kiara chuckled, careful not to disturb Jai's balance. Jai also started giggling, even though he was still too young to understand much, and lost his balance on his own. He stopped giggling as he slipped from Kiara's head, falling forward into Kiara's arms, and onto a sleeping Ciara.

"Oh no," Kiara gasped, "Are you okay, Jai?" Jai shook himself, ears flopping, while Ciara tried to squirm out from under him. She started to get mad when Jai didn't get off.

"Haha, don't worry, they're fine." Toni said.

Ciara then nipped Jai's paw and Jai yelped. He got off. Ciara then stood up and then walked angrily out of Kiara's arms. Jai followed but only to cuff Ciara in the head with his paw. This started a fight between the two. They rolled, ran and tumbled along. It was obvious only after a few seconds, that the kids were just playing around.

"They're so cute!" Kiara gushed.

"Just think," Toni smiled, "Kivu will soon join their little rumbles." She said.

"Haha yeah. I bet they'll all be the best of friends." Kiara tried to imagine the three new cubs growing up together. Along with Kanai's cubs who were a bit older than them. It was hard to picture, but only because she didn't know what Kivu would look like yet. She did know that the whole pride would have to be cautious of predators. And Kiara knew she would keep Kivu with her at all times. Kiara's thoughts were soon interrupted by an approaching lioness. It was Mairu, and she was gently carrying Jai in her mouth, and shooing Ciara toward them with her paw.

"Are these yours?" She said as she placed Jai gently down by his mother. He and Ciara ran into her arms.

"Sorry, Mairu, did they bother you?

Mairu laughed, "Not at all, Just bumped into me while I was cleaning out my scabs. No harm done. They sure are energetic, aren't they?"

"Yes," Toni smiled.

"And I was right about there being something different about little Ciara, huh?"

Toni laughed. "Yes," she said, "Very right."

"I don't know why I didn't think there could be two cubs. I think little Jai was hiding from me!" The two lionesses laughed. Just then Kanai, her cubs, and Kovu entered the cave. They had just gotten back from trip to the waterhole. Kovu nuzzled Kiara and laid down beside her. His tail brushed her large stomach lovingly. Kanai sat next to Toni. Tali and Mani walked over to Toni's cubs who were still in Toni's arms, now cuddled up for a nap.

"Aw man, I was hoping we could play with them." Mani said.

"I think they've had enough playing for right now." Toni chuckled.

"Let them sleep, Mani." Kanai said.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

"So Kiara," Mairu said. "Kivu should be born give or take a week, hmm?"

"Yes, I can feel that he's coming very soon. I'm excited."

"And with that birth you and Kovu will take the throne." added Kanai.

"That's right," Kiara said. "In a week or so, you all will have to answer to me!" Kiara chuckled along with the others. "I'll be Queen, and this big fur ball will be King," she said playfully, and whacked Kovu's side with her tail. She laughed again when he said,

"Yep, and we'll have our little fur ball as a Prince, and our heir." He hit her back with his tail.

Then Simba and Nala walked into the cave, also returning from the waterhole. Simba gave Kiara a smile of acknowledgement and sat in a different area of the cave. Nala followed him. He and Nala had overheard them talking about being King and Queen. When they sat down, and were comfortable, Nala said,

"Only a few more days, Simba, and we wont be in charge anymore."

"Yeah…"

Nala noticed he looked slightly worried. "Everything will be okay. We'll be here to help them if they need it."

Simba turned his gaze to her.

"Yes. We'll be laying around here for quite some time still."

Nala made an amused purr and nuzzled him.


	42. The Heir, Kivu is Born

Chapter 42: The heir, Kivu is born

_It was bright and beautiful as Simba stood on Pride Rock. He gazed down at his kingdom and at the awaiting animals. Simba took one step back, and dark clouds started rolling in. Distant thunder sounded. Simba turned and started descending the throne and the sky grew darker and darker with each step he took. It was now pouring rain._

_As the mighty red maned lion descended, an even mightier dark lion ascended. With each step of this lion, the thunder grew fiercer and the rain fell harder. Nearby trees could be heard moaning in the strong, howling wind._

_He ascended with an evil grin. Blood fell from his long fangs as he finally reached the top. The scar on his left eye shown brightly even in the darkness. Kovu looked down over the animals who were now his subjects with narrowed eyes and shining teeth. He then roared with the might and power of a world of pain and suffering._

_The animals flinched at his roar, and no hoots of agreements were heard. After the new king's long threatening roar ended, he turned and descended the throne with even more hate in his eyes. His pace quickened and then he quickly went into an all out run directly at the old king, who was waiting by the mouth of the cave. Claws and teeth stretched out, yearning to taste his blood. Then everything went black._

Simba awoke with a jolt. He panted hard and looked around. He was in the cave, and it was dark. Nala lied peacefully at his side. The rise and fall of her chest and belly told him she was at a steady sleep. Other deep breathing could be heard from all over the cave.

"It was a dream." Simba breathed quietly. "I hadn't had one like that in a while." Although this dream would have been traumatizing to any other lion in his situation, Simba rightfully took it very lightly, and easily went right back to sleep.

* * *

The next day looked promising. The sky was clear, and the sun was out. Birds chirped their beautiful melodies. Kiara and Kovu took this opportunity to take a walk. It was more of a waddle for Kiara, which Kovu kindly pointed out.

"Kovu, you are always making fun of me."

"Well I just work with what you give me." He laughed to himself. Kiara growled playfully. "Oh hush, what are you going to do?" he said, "Are you going to waddle over here and talk me to death?"

Kiara laughed "Hey!" she said, "I don't talk that much."

Kovu got into a playful crouch with his tail in the air. "Then your ears must clog when you start talking, so you have no idea when to stop because you didn't even know when you started!"

"Kovu!" she said trying not to laugh, "Why you!"

He wiggled his tail end in the air and laughed. Then ran when he saw playful anger on Kiara's face. "Betcha can't catch me, Waddles!" He ran laughing. Kiara didn't chase him.

"If he thinks I'm going to chase him, he's got another thing coming!" she said to herself. She suddenly felt immense pain in her lower stomach.

"Oh Kings." She said when the pain didn't go away after a few moments. "Oh this is it, okay, stay calm." She gently and painfully lowered herself to the ground and carefully laid on her side. She clenched her teeth in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kovu!" she managed to squeak. When he didn't come, she panicked. "KOVU! Kovu, hurry!" The pain increased and she squealed in pain. Then Kiara heard what sounded like thundering paws. It was Kovu who was racing toward her. He stopped abruptly beside her.

"Ohhh, crap." He said.

"Yeah," Kiara said, "Just what I was thinking!"

"Does…Does it hurt?" he asked quietly as she clawed the dirt.

"Ya think?"

"I need to get help."

"But, Kovu, don't leave me!" Kiara felt a slight de'ja'vu. Now she knew why Toni didn't want to be left alone when she was in labor. But, suddenly, the pain in Kiara's lower stomach ebbed. She slowly let out a whoosh of breath she had been holding in. Then she looked at Kovu.

"What's happening?" he said.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Is…is that a good thing?"

"I don't know, probably not!"

"Oh no," he said, "What do we do?"

"I want to go back where everyone else is." She tried getting up and found it easy to do. She slowly got to her feet. Kovu steadied her.

"Will you be okay to walk?"

"Yes."

They both slowly walked back to the cave. Some lionesses caught sight of them and wondered what was up. Kiara, with Kovu's help, gently climbed the step-like stones to get on Pride Rock.

"Here," Kiara said as she lowered herself in front of the cave opening. Tima padded over.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Get the others, the cub is coming!" Kovu announced. Tima slightly gasped and ran to get the others. Soon, Simba and Nala were at Kiara's side along with Kovu. Simba looked ruffled to say the least. The rest of the pride also arrived and gathered to watch. Toni and Kanai looked happy that their friend would finally experience the joy of child birth. Ciara and Jai were behaving at Toni's side, Tali and Mani at Kanai's. Kiara wasn't feeling any pain yet, but she felt that it was time. She felt slightly nauseous. Mairu quizzed her about how she was feeling and reminded her to breathe deeply.

Rafiki soon arrived with the seemingly forgotten Zazu on his shoulder. The two had been spending much time together, as they grew older. Zazu had returned from the Mountain Pride after a couple days. He reported all were sad to know Thresh was dead, but Zazu made sure to tell them he died a hero. Zazu said he noticed one small lioness in particular who burst into tears...

Rafiki sat by Simba and smiled.

"Now is the moment, ay Simba boy?" He laughed in his particularly creepy way.

Simba could only nod with huge eyes.

Rafiki laughed again at Simba's distress. Herds of animals were now gathering around Pride Rock. Word spread fast among the herds. More and more animals appeared below the rock.

Kiara now felt the pain again. "Ohhh!" she moaned.

"Okay, Kiara, remember the breathing," Mairu reminded.

"Okay…okay," she breathed. Kovu moved to her head.

"It's okay Kiara, It's okay." He obviously didn't like to see her in pain, but there was nothing he could do.

She closed her eyes and strained to breathe. The pain was uncomfortable and of course in large amounts. The pain and pressure in her lower stomach lasted several long minutes. When almost half an hour had gone by, Kiara felt Kivu was almost here.

"He's coming!" she squeaked.

Mairu then nodded to Rafiki who moved to Kiara's tail end. He told Kiara to push. Kiara strained to push as hard as she could. She grunted in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kovu kept repeating.

"Push!" Mairu said.

Kiara could hear everyone talking at once. She wished they would all be quiet so she could concentrate.

With one final effort, a tiny cub slid from Kiara. Everyone was silenced by his tiny squeeking. Kiara let out a whoosh of breath and laid her head down. She felt the movement of Rafiki's hand as he removed the baby. Everyone looked over to see the cub in her arms. Kiara would have looked also, but she felt very tired. In her heart, despite her fatigue, she was jumping for joy. A smile formed on her lips.

"A healthy baby boy, and de Prince of de Price Lands." Rafiki said.

All were awed at the sight of the future king. Rafiki brought Kivu over to Kiara's arms. She managed to raise her head and watch him place the small cub into her arms.

"Kivu," she breathed. Kovu was looking down over her shoulder with awe. Kiara smiled and looked at Kovu. He looked at her and returned the smile. They shared a nuzzle and a purr.

"Look at our son." He said after a moment. Kivu was a light shade of brown. He had blacked rimmed ears much like Simba when he was born and through his cub life.

"Hello, Kivu." Kiara said. Kiara looked at her newborn baby. Se couldn't think of words to say to her new son. Tears formed in her eyes. She could never have been happier. Simba and Nala looked on happily. Simba looked less ruffled now that the cub was born. Nala licked Simba's cheek.

Rafiki then untied one of the fruits from his staff, and broke it open. He dipped his thumb into the fruit and gently turned Kivu's head toward him with his other hand. He crowned Kivu with the fruit's inner juice. The orange juice was then lightly sprinkled with dust that Rafiki gathered from the rock. The cub reacted to the dust by squirming. Kiara couldn't stop smiling. Rafiki then turned to Toni, who was sitting close by. She had both her cubs in front of her paws. Rafiki re-dipped his thumb and then crowned the small orange cub. Ciara looked as if she were wondering what he was doing. Jai also looked curious and tried to lick the juice off of Ciara's head. Toni quickly whispered for him to behave. Rafiki then put the fruit on the ground and then lightly put one hand on Kivu's head and the other on Ciara's.

"May dese two grow togedda in friendship and love, for one day dey will be married and share the throne as King and Queen of the Pride Lands."

He then removed his hands from them both and then stepped back, as if to say he was finished for the moment. Excitement was soon spread all around. All were talking and congratulating the new parents, as well as Kivu's grandparents.

"Isn't this great!" Toni said to Kiara, "We finally have our cubs!"

"I know. I'm so happy." Kiara said looking at Kivu once more. "And I'm ready for a nap."

"Not quite yet," Simba said as he came over to his daughter and grandson. Lionesses moved out of the way to let the King and Queen to approach the heir. "There's still one more thing to do."

Both Kiara and Kovu knew what it was. They looked at each other with apprehension.

"Kivu still needs to be presented to the Kings, and then…you will become King and Queen of the Pride Lands."


	43. An End and A Beginning

Chapter 43: An End and A Beginning

"Kivu still needs to be presented to the kings and then… you will become King and Queen of The Pride Lands."

All were quiet at Simba's words. Kiara knew it was time. These were the last few moments she would spend being the Princess of The Pride Lands. Rafiki approached Kiara again. Kivu squirmed in her paws.

"Are you readee?" he asked. Kiara nodded and Rafiki bent down to take Kivu in his arms. Kiara watched as he gently put the small brown cub over his shoulder. He smiled down at her, and then turned and started walking to the peak of the rock. Kiara got up easily, and glanced at Kovu. He stood as well, looking as ready as anyone about to be King could. Kiara saw her mom and dad get up as well. A somber look was on the present King's face. All four lions followed Rafiki slowly to the peak. About halfway through the peak, Simba whispered for them to stop there while Kivu was presented. Rafiki continued to the very peak, he now held Kivu in his arms, cradling him carefully. The sky suddenly grew brighter and clouds opened, rolling away. All the animals below watched.

Rafiki gently situated Kivu into his hands to where his feet were dangling, and facing front. He then thrust Kivu into the sky with his strong arms. A barrage of trumpeting and stomping reached all lion's ears. They grew louder and louder as a ray of sun fell upon Kivu. A large lion smiled down at him, along with a lioness at his side.

Kiara smiled as she saw her grandfather for the first time. She saw him smile at her too. When Kiara looked into Sarabi's eyes, she felt tears trying to push their way through her eyes. Kiara heard a kind voice in her mind saying "Be strong, my love," and her tears went away. Kiara looked up at the large brown lion standing next to her and smiled. He looked bewildered as he stared into the sky, with his mouth agape. He slowly closed his jaws, only to open them again.

Rafiki held Kivu out for all to see, on heaven and on Earth. Kivu blinked in the brightness and stared at the smiling faces in the sky.

When the animals quieted, a great shiver of pride crept down Kiara's spine. She felt so happy. Then, all the animals, great and small bowed. Giraffe's long necks lowered the long way to the ground, elephant, zebra, gazelle, antelope, and all the other animals all lowered to one knee and put their heads to the ground. Only when Rafiki lowered the cub and re-cradled him in his arms, did the animals get back up.

Rafiki turned to the four awaiting lions and walked toward them. He stopped in front of Kiara and Kovu and let them nuzzle the confused Kivu. While they nuzzled him, still in Rafiki's arms, Simba moved toward the peak. Nala walked closely behind him. Kiara stopped to watch in wonder.

Simba reached the peak and all eyes were on him. (Except for Kivu's; His were starting to close.) He looked out at his kingdom and lightly bowed to the awaiting herds. They bowed back. Simba took one last glance at the sky, smiled, and then slowly returned to the middle of the rock with the others. Nala followed him back.

After a moment, the mandrill whispered, "It is time." Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and smiled. They let Rafiki hold on to Kivu as they stood. Kiara looked at Kovu again, motioning for him to lead the way. He gulped, forced a strong expression, and started walking. Kiara followed behind him.

_"These are my last moments as Princess,"_ Kiara thought, her heart racing. She started watching herself put one paw in front of the other. The stone under her paws felt warm to the touch. _"This is it, I'm about to become Queen."_ Her heart raced faster and faster. When she finally reached the edge, she nervously stood by Kovu. She looked at him with a nervous glance. He looked up at the sky with a very somber expression. His ears lifted as wind encircled Kovu, as if whispering to him.

"I accept this responsibility to my pride and kingdom." Kovu muttered so quietly that Kiara wasn't sure he said it.

Kiara felt the wind caress her. She felt incredibly warm and happy. Kovu came out of his trance and looked at Kiara. A large smile formed on his handsome face, and his mane blew gently in the wind. Kiara returned the smile and even laughed. Kovu then looked to the sky again, readied himself and roared. After just a small moment, as custom, Kiara joined his roar. While roaring, she heard roars from the pride behind her. She roared until she ran out of breath. She stopped before Kovu did, and looked at what now was her kingdom. The animals had exploded in excitement and noise at the roars of their new King and Queen. Kovu finished his roar and lowered his jaw. Kiara looked at him, now with small tears in her eyes. He smiled.

"Don't cry, my Queen," He said quietly, gently wiping her cheek with the side of his paw. She nuzzled him and watched the animals rejoice. Then all suddenly got quiet as the animals started to bow, just as they had done for Kivu. Great and small, again, bowed to the ground with great respect. Kiara looked at them all with awe. These were her lands now, and her subjects. She saw Kovu look over his shoulder with half shock-half wonder on his face. She followed suit and looked behind her, also. The lionesses at the mouth of the cave were bowing to the new King and Queen. Kiara looked and saw her mother bowing deeply; she also had tears in her eyes.

Simba looked very proud, his mane gleamed in the sunlight. He smiled as Kovu and Kiara looked at him. He slowly lowered one leg under him, lowered his head and bowed to his rulers. Kiara looked at Kovu, and he looked at her. The love for each other, and their new son, was shining in their eyes.

Kovu and Kiara's Royal Journey was complete.

* * *

**THE END**

** Thank you so much for reading it all the way through. It was all my reviewers and fans who made me want finish it. In the beginning, I seriously thought this story would never make it big. (That's why I didn't put much effort into the plot/spelling/grammar near the beginning) I thought it would never be popular, and no one would read it. I figured I would eventually give up. But many many people started commenting and made me want to write more! I planned and planned some more, finishing the story in my head. I planned more for the next story. I've loved writing this story so much. And I've actually grown to love the story. I never used to be proud of it, but now I am.  
**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who commented, even the flamers. Cause hey, you just added to my review count ;)**

**As of 2010, this entire story has been edited. I removed almost all Author's Notes. I fixed most major spelling and grammatical errors. This story was originally written in 2004 I believe.  
**

** The new story "The Lion King 4 A Single Step" is here, so go along and read it. It is still in the works, even now June 2010 I'm still working on it! Oh and thanks to MorphusDreamer for suggesting the name.  
**


End file.
